Kingdom Hearts 3D Burning Heart
by XSDStitch
Summary: The day went on normal for Fugeo until black creatures appeared and he gets knocked out. By waking up he notices his body changed and a boy named Sora called him a Dream Eater.
1. Prolouge Part 1

The Dragon Realms…

A world without humans. The inhabitants of this world are animals that could talk and dragons with the power of elements.

Each dragon can use one of the four elements fire, ice, electricity and earth. Among these dragons special versions of the dragons exist within each element.

For the element of fire, the Retac dragon. These dragons are known for strength and the unique fire beam, the strongest breath attack known in the Dragon realms. However they can use it only once or twice in regular with large cost of energy. Also it is known that the soul of the very first known Retac Dragon still lives inside of them, with a natural hatred against one type of dragon.

The Crystal Dragon is the special form of the ice dragon. These dragons are able to manipulate and create crystals. It is also told they can turn their enemies into crystals too. However this ability draws direct from the live force so by overuse the ability of reproduction can be very low.

Next in the line are the plant dragons. This group of earth dragons gained due their connection with the nature the ability to control plants. Their weakness is not hard to guess: Where no plants exist they can do nothing.

Now to the the Thunder Dragons: Their strength are linked to the electricity self. The more they are charged by attacks or natural thunderbolts, the stronger they are. Uncomfortably are the known members of these type of dragons also heard for talking non-stop. While electricity dragons are known for talking a lot they are the top of it.

Last but not least the purple dragon. These dragons appear only every ten generations and hold the power to master all four elements and use power beyond the four elements. The full-scale of their abilities is unknown but it is recorded, that they can hold the power to destroy but also to restore the world. Manipulation of time is also within their range for at least slowing it down.

Here is one more dragon but it is unclear if this dragon can be considered as a special dragon or a dragon with special powers. The Chronicler.

The Chronicler is a dragon chosen by another Chronicler. Each age has its own Chronicler which records every event in the entire realm. Their powers are known for example reaching dragons far away from their own location due their dreams but also the crystals that exist within the realm.

Crystals are source of power for the dragons. Depending on the color they can heal, restore energy for their powers or gain new abilities.

To the government of the dragon realms is not much to tell. The rulers are four chosen dragons, one from each element called the Guardians. They are protectors and leaders of the realms but they are chosen in a number of tests and only those who are considered as worthy can even dream of joining the tests.

In the current group of Guardians are Terrador, an earth dragon with a heart of a warrior. Not judging by the shell he is the one who looks at the skills of others and respects these.

Cyril the ice dragon is a prideful dragon which nearly leads to arrogance. He is protective to those who are dear to him but it is hard to change his mind once he put something in.

Volteer. He is the electric dragon of the guardians and one of the friendliest. However his loose tongue and tendency to add countless thesauruses of words are at times more mad then the worst enemy.

From the fire dragons is currently a Retac Dragon named Fugeo in the position of the guardian of fire. A passion and loyalty fitting for a dragon of the fire element he shows even for his relative young age (compared to the other guardians) experience of the outside world and battles. Caring deeply for family and friends he would even stand up against the other guardians.

This can be proven by the countless fights between Cyril and Fugeo since Cyril dislikes this fire dragon… but this is another story.

Our story begins with a usual day in the council of the Guardians.

"For the last time, Cyril! Forget the past and concentrate on the here and now! We have enough trouble without your constant quarrel!" shouted Terrador at the ice guardian

"Really Cyril… I am since 3 years guardian and you still don't trust me… we cannot continue like that if you keeps on! Not to forget that I never did anything that harmed anybody since I am here" told Fugeo with a deep sigh.

Since he is fire guardian Cyril restarted for some reasons his hatred against Fugeo and the Retac dragon wondered why he deserved that. Is it that the ice guardian cannot let go of his love? Or that Fugeo took Daimond, Cyrils daughter as mate?

No matter was it was it just got him on his nerve. And now Volteer throws in his opinion about the thick-headed actions of Cyril and with that this meeting was not to be saved anymore. They cancelled the meeting until the next day in the hope that Cyril would "Cool" down.

While walking outside sighed Fugeo "I cannot believe that he didn't change a bit in the last three years… was he always that complicated?"

"He always with full heart and pride in the things he set in his mind. But with such a passion he never hated somebody like you" admits Terrador who was walking with the fire guardian.

"Anyway if we don't reach soon a solution of this we might have to force Cyril to step down from his position." Admits the earth guardian.

Fugeo shook his head "This would only make the distance between us bigger! Not really a solution that would bring peace… wouldn't it be easier that I step down?"

"Do you really wish to step on the trusts that were put into you as you got pronounced as candidate way back?" was Terradors reply.

"You are right Terrador but I cannot take it any longer. To tell the truth I would like head out for a while to clear my mind from my current trouble. I don't think about going on an adventure of my own but a few days of my own."

Then he shook his head "But so long the little ones are not old enough I can only dream of it. Daimond has already all hands full to keep an eye on them while I am gone and she needs me to take over at times so she can rest."

Terrador laughed loudly "You don't let your body a single pause in order to keep to fulfill your responsible as Guardian and Father! You should really step down! Why don't you ask your sister Cynder that she and Spyro help Daimond out a little while you just take a long walk by yourself to reconsider a few things?"

"What do you mean Terrador?" asked Fugeo

"Simple! I know you have to take responsible for both, being a father and mate, also being a Guardian! But you also need some time for yourself to calm down and relax! You will now take a moment to think about how to bring everything in without leaving anything behind! It is hard but possible with you find the right harmony!" explained the earth dragon.

"Are you now a philosopher?" asked Fugeo

"Only a dragon, who went through your experience once and tells you what to do! It is honorable that you make it possible to let your mate relax from her duties but you need rest as well! No wonder that you are so stressed most of the time."

Fugeo nods "I will think about it… seriously!"

"Then let me know what comes out tomorrow!" told Terrador.

Fugeo promised it and they departed. On his way to his home he noticed something strange. Here are shadows on the ground but no fitting body. Suddenly black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes emerged from the ground and moved oddly.

The fire dragon braced himself for an attack and indeed these creatures lured forward to hit him. The first of them got hit by his tail and to his surprise it just disappeared in a black smoke. Also the rest of these creatures are so fragile to his attacks.

After he finished off these strange creatures he noticed the ground began to shake and a big black orb forms in the sky. A storm came up and it seems that everything begin to be swallowed up by this orb. Worried about his family he rushed now to in the direction of his home.

He jumped over a tree that got ripped off from the ground only to hit head on a rock that were also flying around by these winds.

His head exploded in pain and before everything turned black for him, he saw by the dragon temple a light that forms a large but dark keyhole…

Not knowing how long his world was blank as he suddenly felt how his body… formed? His head wasn't in pain any more but as he opened his eyes he was lying on the side and felt just odd. His head lifted and as he looked around, he spot a creature he never saw before. The face was furless but on the head this creature had brown wild hair. The eyes of it were blue and the smile just reminds him on the laughs of his children. The strangest part of it was the clothes. He never saw in the entire Dragon realm clothes like these.

The yellow shoes were bigger in the front and the red pants just reach to the knees. The Shirt also only reaches to the elbows and wore a second piece of cloth that is open in front of the body. The white X was one of the instant things that caught his eyes. On the chain around his neck were something formed like a crown and on the hands of this creature were gloves without finger ends.

The creature still smiled and began "Hi! I am Sora! And I think I name you…"

But before this Sora could say anything further Fugeo told him "I have already a name! It is Fugeo!"

By that Sora jumped and cried "Whoa! I never thought a dream eater could talk! Guess Yen Sid forgot to tell me that!"

Dream Eater? Wondered Fugeo in his mind and began to believe this Sora wasn't right in his mind. He sat up and suddenly noticed his body proportions are not the same. He looked at his front paws and stared. They are only single clawed like the back feet. Also his wings are formed different and as his paws felt over his head… nothing that resembles the past times he felt his head. The only thing that is familiar for him on this body was the colors.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Fugeo

"You are a real strange one… must be this crystal I used additionally to make you!" told Sora

"Making me? Last time I checked I was in a complete different body and definitely not told to be a Dream Eater! So what is going on?" demanded Fugeo, making Sora jump in surprise

"Wowow! Take it easy!" told Sora "I am sure that uh… is away to explain it!"

"I hope it for you!" growled Fugeo while trying to adjust himself on this weird new body.

* * *

Author Notes:

I only own my Character Fugeo!

Sora and Kingdom Hearts are belonging to Disney and Square Enix!

Daimond, the Crystal Dragons and Thunder Dragons belongs to 6liza6 on

The Plant Dragons belongs to DragonofDarkness1992 on

This story is a retelling of the KH3D Story with changes and additions from my side. If anybody doesn't any Spoilers shouldn't read the upcoming Chapters until playing thought Dream Drop Distance


	2. Prolouge Part 2

The sea of the worlds.

Once a sole and holy world with a place known as Kingdom Hearts, source of the true light. It's counterpart the χ-blade (Typical spoken as Key or Kye blade even thought χ is spoken out as Chi.) was the key of Kingdom Hearts. All known Keyblades of today are handmade counterparts of this legendary blade.

As the people began to fight over Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade, the production of these blades started. However the darkness within people began to appear as well…

The Keyblades are weapons with incredible power since they can lock and unlock anything even the hearts of the worlds and people.

For this battle over the light, dozens of Keyblades were made but as result, Kingdom Hearts got lost and the χ-blade and the world were destroyed. Legends tell that Children reformed the last shards of light into worlds inside their hearts. It is told each star on the night sky is a world of its own.

Long time the wisdom about the battles, about Kingdom Hearts, and the χ-blade got lost is unknown. One day a man named Xenahort learned in his curiosity about the Keyblade wars and decided to recreate the χ-blade and summon Kingdom Hearts from its slumber within the darkness.

For that matter he required a heart of pure light and pure darkness to battle each other. He managed to deceive three keybearers, those who holds Keyblades in his plans and managed briefly to create an artificial version of the blade. However it was destroyed later and the whereabouts of these three keybearers are unknown today…

Fugeo listened this and more from Sora and after the young boy finished, the dragon began "So… in summery you learned all of this after you traveled around the worlds twice. The first time you got forced into this travel after you world got destroyed by creatures named Heartless and locked up the so called Keyholes of the worlds. Then you managed to save your friend Kairi and later by defeating a man named Ansem, who you learned later, was the heartless half of this Xenahort, you also freed his friend Riku from the control he was under. However he and a king were on the other side of a door that leads to darkness. Last thing you remember is walking up a road before waking up in an odd capsule and in the dairy that you friend Jiminy wrote were only the words 'Thanks Namine'. Your second round brought you to encounter with the nobodies and learned that your friend Riku and this king were alive and still kicking."

After a pause he continued "Also the leader of these nobodies, the nobody of Xenahort called Xemnas, created an artificial Kingdom Hearts that blown up. After reunited with your friend Riku, you faced him and defeated him but land in the realm of nothing has in the procedure. Then a light came and you were first in an unknown place but then somehow back to your own world that was restored by the end of your first trip. Now you and your friend Riku are out to do a test for the mark of mastery. For earning it you need to travel to the worlds which are still asleep even after they restoration from the darkness. By arriving here you teamed up with a boy named Neku and while encountering a black hooded man you fell asleep. Then you wake up and wondered why you were alone. You stumbled to a room where you found a crystal and the parts of making this Dream Eater Body I have right now… and so we met… not to mention that you got separated with Riku again."

"Yep! That sums up Fu!" cheered Sora

"Than one dump question: This place… uhm…" began Fugeo, trying to remember

"Traverse town" told Sora

A nod came from the dragon "If you looked its keyhole and never fell to darkness… why it is asleep then?" He didn't spell it out but he also wondered why the way how Sora "Found" or "made" his body sounds like a made up situation. However he doubt that the boy has a single clue about this.

Sora scratched his head, then put a hand on his chin and shrugged while answering to the spoken question "No clue! But who cares?"

"Sora… I cannot believe that the destiny of several worlds has been twice on your shoulders…" came as counter.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" countered Sora

"I mean that this is a serious question I had and if you really have a feeling for responsibility, you should really wonder this as well!" told Fugeo. Then he sighed "As I talked about Terrador about a change none of us had this in our mind…"

"Terrador?" wondered Sora

"He is an earth dragon and a guardian like me" began Fugeo however Sora interrupted "Guardian? What do you guard?"

"Guardian is a title given to only four dragons at one time! They are holding the responsibility to rule but also to protect the dragon realms within the best of their abilities!" explained Fugeo

"So you are a guardian too… that means… WHOA! Do you mean you are not a real dream eater but a real dragon? That is so awesome! And is this Dragon realm like the Land of Dragons? Then it must exist bigger dragons then Mushu!" came from Sora

However Fugeo stepped in "Calm down Sora! I don't know about a place with the name Land of Dragons. Also the name Mushu doesn't ring a bell in me! And in my normal body I would even be bigger then you if I just lie down! And in general I would have better proportions…"

And thought in his head that this boy seems to be very dense.

Sora asked after this explanation "But then… how did you end up as a Dream Eater here?"

"A good question!" answered Fugeo with a shrug "But I don't know! The last thing I remember is that I hit a rock with the last sight of a keyhole in midair before everything went dark and woke up here"

"Keyhole? You world did fall into the darkness?" asked Sora

With a moment of thinking nodded Fugeo "Guess so… after all the descriptions how your world falls into darkness were close to what I saw in mine… BY THE ANCESTORS! I have to return there instantly! I have to see if Daimond and the children are alright!"

"Who is Daimond and what children?" wondered Sora

"Daimond is my mate! And the children I mentioned are the twins I have with her! Mendeleine and Saph are their names!" told Fugeo

"You are a father?" asked Sora and Fugeo nodded "Yeah… also I have a younger sister named Cynder… and I'm worried about my friends as well"

"Alright! Then I will help you to find your family and friends!" told Sora. Then he put his arms behind his head and tipped with the tip of one foot on the ground while turned his upper body from one side to the other "But first I have to open these Keyholes or else I cannot go back! I am sure Yen Sid can tell us where we find your world and see how the situation is"

"In this case Sora, I am willing to help you in your quest! With me you have an at least experimenced fighter on your side!" told Fugeo determined but then sweet dropped "I… just have to get used to this body and figure out which of my old abilities I can use in here and what is new…"

"I am sure you manage it! I mean I was a complete rookie as I got my Keyblade by my first journey and managed to save the day twice!" cheered Sora

This time Fugeo laughed "You are really an easy going boy! Now we should look around for a clue for either this Neku or the keyhole!"

"Alright let's go!" smiles Sora and dashed off, Fugeo following him close. Well… more stumbling and crashing around…

And why does one of the street lamps have suddenly a bent that reminds on the profile of a dream eater head?


	3. Traverse Town

Traverse Town

A city existing between the worlds. A realm granting refuge for those who lost their home world or have it not available for some reason. It has several districts, each of them unique. The place was the first world that Sora visited on his first travel to save the worlds from Darkness.

Sora and Fugeo reached the first district by now and as they walked down the stairs, Sora mumbled suddenly, "Odd"

"What is it?" asked Fugeo but since he still doesn't have his final touch on his new body he stumbled and rolled forward down the stairs and crashed over the stone railing and fell head first into a hole next to the postbox.

Sora rushed after and leans over the railing and called into the hole, "I found it odd that the postbox isn't on its original place and when I look at it, I don't recall that there is a hole!"

However no answer came from the Ryu dragon and Sora jumped into the hole, worried about his new friend.

During his fall to the ground of the hole he saw Fugeo groaning on his back and… realized too late that his feet were aiming at his stomach.

Fugeo's eyes widened by the suddenly weight on his abdomen and could only cough weakly while rolling in due the pain after Sora jumped off from his stomach.

"Sorry Fu! Didn't saw you as I jumped!" told the brown haired boy. Fugeo on the other hand wonders right now if this boy not only lacks intelligence but also common sense!

It took a while until Fugeo could move again without constantly feeling pain and he growled, "Next time climb down or wait for a response!"

"Got that!" told Sora

They followed now the corridor that was in front of them and they reached a yellow colored rail. Tilting his head Fugeo wondered "Why should anybody color a rail yellow?"

"No clue! But it looks cool!" told Sora and jumped on the rail and slide away on it. Sighing Fugeo looked on the walls besides the rail and noticed that they are too narrow for flying. He has to be happy that he would even fit thought it by his current size. Carefully he balanced on the rail and once he was through the narrow passage he spread his wings and made his first attempts to fly.

First he fell, but soon he caught himself in mid-air and was gliding through the hall. At least his instinct about flying doesn't fail him. He looked around and notices that several rails in different colors exist and here and then big boxes are standing around.

Then he found Sora on the way to a sort of elevator and flew down to him and asked "Where are you going?"

"Looking for the rail that brings us to the other exit! And so far I can tell only this green one seems to lead outside of the hall!" was the boy's answer.

Fugeo looked around and could only spot one tail besides the yellow one that disappears into the wall. "Then why don't you ask me to fly you above this rail so you can jump?"

"Didn't think of it!" smirks Sora "And I thought you weren't used to the body yet!"

"I was able to fly without crash landing!" countered Fugeo

"True!" told Sora but suddenly creatures appeared around him. Fugeo could tell they are not normal animals or other species he saw before.

"Nightmares!" exclaimed Sora and got into his knees and in a flash a weapon appeared. The dragon saw never a weapon like this! It looked like a big grey key with a golden handle. Also he notices a Keychain in the form of three circles forming a head or so. Fugeo lowered his body for an attacking position and eyes the surrounding enemies.

The ones in the air resemble him on a sort of bat. While one of the others on the ground are looking more like a bear and the rest… are they based on dogs or cats?

Fugeo had no time to wonder since they charged. He slashed his claws at him and moved his tail to hit some of them.

Sora jumped and slashed one of the bat like nightmares with his strange weapon but held it in front of him in a protective matter as a second bat shot sound waves at him. Fugeo saw that the bear got behind Sora and shot a fireball into the lower half of the nightmares back and it jumped high as the flames touched the butt.

Sora looked surprised by this but jumped to not gotten hit. They finished off the rest of the attackers and as they panted, Fugeo asked, "So… this was the opposite version of dream eaters?"

"That is right Fu!" answered Sora

"Very well! Looks like we have a hand full of work if they can appear everywhere!" told Fugeo and adds "Now climb on my back so we can fly you up to the rails!"

Sora didn't need to be told twice. Once the boy was on Fugeo's back, he began to spread his wings and flap them while running until he was able to take off. He flew a big in circles to gain height and speed before gliding over the green rail.

With an understanding nod, Sora jumped from Fugeo's back and landed perfectly on the rail beginning to glide. Once Sora slid through the wall, he flew at it and rolled his body so he could fly thought the narrow passage with his wings spread. After passing the corridor, he laid the wings on and used the remaining speed and remaining centrifugal force to bring his body into the right position and his feet hit the wall, preventing him to crash on it. He jumped off, making a double spin around his axis before making three salto forward piked and with a final back flip he lands with his hind legs on the ground. He stands for a moment with the front legs spread out and the left front leg was moved before his chest before bowing down and went up again. (One could wonder how he managed to stay in mid-air so long without using his wings)

Sora just let out an amazed "Whoa!" before clapping and holding up a shield with a ten written on it. Two Dream Eaters hold up shields as well one with a ten as well while the other had a six on it.

"Only 26 of 30 points?" asked Fugeo disappointed. Then the one with the six looked at his shield and turned it around so it is a nine now. A smirk crossed Fugeo before wondering "Where these two coming from?"

"They have been here already!" told Sora before one suddenly disappears and only the one that reminds Fugeo of a ball of purple fur blue colored feet and with white, green and blue color variation tail and ears while having yellow eyes.

"Seems you adapted well to your new body Burning Heart!" told this creature and Fugeo asked "What do you mean?"

Sora looked confused "I didn't say anything!"

"Not you! This guy!" told Fugeo and faced back this fur ball. However no answer came from this fellow. Sora however quirked in "You can understand the Dream eaters?"

"Why surprised? I am right now one of them myself so understanding them shouldn't be surprising if you would use your common sense!" told Fugeo

Sora nods "You have a point here! But why I can understand you and the others not?"

"I think this has simply to do with the fact that normally I am a dragon who speaks with a lot of other dragons and animals… I figure that here is a language that is spoken through all worlds so we can communicate with each other," replied Fugeo and Sora nods, understanding this part.

And since standing around would bring nothing they decided to walk on. They left the building through the door and were greeted by nightmares in the outside. During the battle Fugeo got surprised that this newcomer spirit was good at fighting and caught off guard as it suddenly turned in red color and grew in size, making himself a more dangerous opponent towards the nightmares.

After the battle admits Fugeo that he was impressed by the spirit but got again no answer from it. They moved forward and the two whistled as they stood in front of an impressive fountain. They circled around it once and stared at it for a while. Then Fugeo looked down on the drain they stood on and Sora asked, "Something wrong?"

"Just having the feeling that we might have trouble from this thing one day…" told Fugeo

"I think you worry too much Fu!" was the lazy reply from Sora

The dragon nods and heads to the door behind the fountain. Once they passed it, something lifted drain and a large head looked around before disappearing into the canalization again.

On the other side of the door Fugeo and Sora made their way downstairs and fought a series of the nightmares. On the end of the stairs, exclaimed Sora, "Wow! Never has been this way before!"

"Seriously?" asked Fugeo

"Yeah!" told Sora and looks forward "Oh! What's that?"

Fugeo looked forward to see what Sora means and suddenly saw the brown haired boy dashing off "Sora! Wait!"

Following him, Fugeo noticed that he slow down as he neared a girl from behind who stood in front of a creature he never saw before. As he came closer, he heard from Sora "Hey… uhm… any chance that you are Neku's partner?"

The girl turned around and a "Huh?" came from her

She lifts her head up and put her finger to the chin "Uhm… Not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You mean, you lost your memory?" wondered Sora

"Yep!" was the reply and Sora told "Oh. Sorry…"

"Ohhh. Is not big deal," waved the Rhyme. "You know they always say: Sometimes memories needs a little help for getting out!"

"Yeah… that's true!" agreed Sora while the girl game agreeing noise

"Huh… A little help," began Sora and Fugeo could guess where this is going to lead.

"I know!" told Sora "Maybe Neku can jog your memory!" then he turned around "Come Rhyme! Let's go find him!"

"Great!" answered Rhyme and Fugeo sighs, "Can I have a word in this matter?"

"Who are you?" wondered Rhyme and realized something, turning to Sora "And I didn't catch your name as well"

"I am Sora! And this is Fugeo!" told Sora

"Hello Rhyme!" told Fugeo, cannot help but smile to the girl.

"Hello Fugeo and Sora! I am glad you are helping me!" told Rhyme

"No problem!" told Fugeo and turns around. The trio heads of to find this Neku. Fugeo remembered he should ask Sora to tell more about him… at least what the brown haired boy knows about him.


	4. The first Keyhole

The sleeping worlds

Worlds which never came back from the Darkness after Sora and his friends defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. However, for some reason, they have a barrier which protects them from creatures like the Heartless. So only the Darkness of their own, the Dreameaters. These worlds share a connection of their own, like a dream that is connected to another…

This was one of the things that Sora told Fugeo as they have met first in the Second District and thought about after discovering that Neku was in none of the Districts that Sora had visited before. Also Rhyme seems to be disappointed in the fact they found nothing but trouble from Nightmares.

They were just on the way back to the fourth district to move to the fifth District in the hope they would find Neku there.

During their walk, Fugeo was thinking about his own world… he wondered if the reason why he is here as a Dreameater was that he isn't waking up? Or that his heart lost his way home? But the scariest scenario for him was that his world never came back from darkness. Since it would also be possible that the hearts of his loved ones are lost.

They just reached the door to the fifth Destrict as Rhyme asked, "Is something wrong Fugeo?"

"Nothing were you could help me…" told Fugeo, slightly depressed.

"Then tell us anyway! Sometimes talking about your trouble helps you to find a solution on your own!" told Rhyme.

"Is it about your home Fu?" asked Sora suddenly, causing the dragon to look at the brown haired boy.

"What is with his home?" asked Rhyme.

"We don't know it," began Fugeo. "All I know is that my last memory before waking up in this town is that my home was facing a terrible fate. I don't know if my home still exist… as well my family."

"Didn't know Dreameaters could have families," told Rhye, "but it is possible that it was lost like the rest of my memory."

"He is a special case," replied Sora, "So he is probably the only one with a family and a place he calls home."

"If he would know!" mumbled the furballed Dreameater Spirit next to them. Fugeo looked at it but decided not even to ask.

Since this seems to be the end of this conversation, they passed through the door and as they reached the fifth destrict, they spot a boy on the rooftop. They made their way up to him and Sora greets him, "Hey Neku. It's you!"

The boy replied, "Sora… What? Do you actually still trust me?"

"Of course I do!" told Sora.

"But you know that I tricked you, right?" asked Neku not even turning around.

"The guy in the black coat… he said he could send me home – me and my partner but I had to bring you to him first," explained Neku and looked down with a, "Sorry"

After a while told Sora, "No big deal! When it really mattered you stood up for me! And besides: We are friends! Right?"

Fugeo shook his head because he couldn't believe how trustful he could be! After being sold out to somebody, the dragon would be distrustful towards the one who betrayed him.

"Friends…" repeated Neku and turned around. He and Sora looked at each other for a while and the brown haired boy smiles and suddenly said, "Oh! Hey Neku, this here is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?"

Neku only shook his head with a, "No. Sorry. I teamed up with somebody else." Fugeo noticed suddenly a glow from Rhyme and gasped, "What the-"

Before he could even finish what he wanted to say she was gone. Neku and Sora were surprised as well by her disappearance. "What? Rhyme?" asked Sora.

Then they noticed somebody in the distance clothed in a black coat. Sora summoned his Keyblade and Neku rushed to him. Fugeo sensed something and called to Neku, "Don't get close!"

However the warning came to late as the hooded man slapped Neku away to the side and Sora exclaimed, "Neku!"

Fugeo didn't look away to hold the hooded man in his view. The man raised his arms and a black smoke with shining pieces appeared. The pieces got together and a Nightmare appeared. While Fugeo still looked at the Nightmare in mid-air he heard from Sora, "Huh? Hey! Wait!"

He turned his face and saw that the man disappeared into something dark before the dreameater suddenly land on the feet. Fugeo looked at the Nightmare. It has the head and legs of a mandrill while the chest looks like a sort of box. The arms a big in compared of the body.

The Nightmare roared and the battle starts.

The first thing Sora did was launching a fire spell and Fugeo hit the enemy with a Fireball as well. It roared and used the claws to Strike at Sora and Fugeo. The brown haired boy got out of the way but Sora still got hit. Then Fugeo hit the Nightmare's head with his tail end as the dragon used it like a mace in a forward salto. Sora closes in and used the dizziness of the Nightmare to slash it a few times. Furious, it surprised the two by suddenly transforming into a hammer. Before either of them could react, it hits both of them and the Spirit close to them as well. While Fugeo shook his head in his own dizziness, Sora was stuck in the box like chest of the Nightmare and suddenly he saw that the arms of the Nightmares had become boxing gloves. It hit Sora a few times before he was catapulted down to the ground.

Fugeo and his Spirit ally distracted it by attacking randomly until Sora was back. Suddenly the Spirit jumped to Sora. The boy grabbed the tail of the furball while it's fur was suddenly spiked. Sora swung it around while running and hit the enemy a few times. After this, Sora threw his keyblade and it hit the Nightmare a few times before coming back to the keybearer. The following move was that Sora jumped into the air close to the nightmare and released a set of gems with his Keyblade which hurts the dark enemy.

The Nightmare was furious and stomped a few times before hitting the glass ceiling where they stood, causing all to fall into the garden underneath it. Fugeo caught Sora and the dragon grinned, "Guess it is almost finished! How about we deal the finish move together?"

"Good plan Fu!" told Sora and they jumped on the ground ready to fight. Just like there as a link was between them, they timed their attacks perfectly at their opponent and as it stumpled back, they were in the air above it and dived into the ground, causing a shockwave due the contact that defeated their enemy. For Fugeo, it looked like time slowed down for a moment and saw that a sort of object began to break apart from the center of the enemy.

Suddenly the nightmare was in night mare and light surrounded it while rising into the air. Sora and Fugeo looked after it. The only thing left was a glowing orb that also raises, shrinks and suddenly split apart into several smaller lights, which fall down.

Fugeo and Sora were already outside as this happened and while Sora seems to look at somewhere else, Fugeo noticed suddenly figures. However, due the blue color and the fact he could see through them, he suspects an illusion.

Then Sora saw it as well and exclaimed, "Riku!"

Fugeo looked at the boy and thought it was seriously Sora's friend Riku. He thought the silver haired boy would look different. Then a girl that was with Riku rushed past Sora and Fugeo, causing them to look after her. Sora was about to go to Riku as a voice told, "Hold on, Sora."

He stopped and looked around like Fugeo, and suddenly the dragon saw a ball surrounded by crystalline objects while Riku rushed past Sora.

Fugeo jumped as suddenly a blond boy with white shirt appeared in front of them. And from behind him he could hear Neku's voice telling, "Joshua."

The boy reacted on the name and turned his gaze to the coming boy and began, "Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt."

Then Rhyme appeared and Fugeo told, "Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Where have you been?" asked Fugeo curiously. She just smiled at the two.

Sora turned to Neku and asked "Neku, do you know this guy?"

A nod came from him, "Yeah. Joshua. He's my… friend." However Fugeo tilt his head slightly by the slight pause before the term friend.

To his surprise came a simple, "Okay…" from Sora.

Fugeo asked suddenly, "Did you took Rhyme away?"

"Hey! I wanted to say that!" complained Fugeo, causing Joshua and Rhyme to chuckle.

But then Sora asked, "Why do you know my name?"

"If you two like to settle down for a sec." began Joshua, waving his hand a little, "I'll field your questions one at a time."

He turns his head to the girl next to him, "Let's start with Rhyme." Placing his hand on his chest, Joshua explained, "I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my Portal.."

Sora crossed his arms and Fugeo looked odd at the blonde. Joshua continued, "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds."

Sora and Fugeo nods, feeling to have sort of understanding while they still listened. "Next question – how could I possible know your name – right?"

Then he continues, "This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you Sora," then he looked at Fugeo who finally understood the reasons why this world was dreaming. "And you as well Fugeo, Guardian of Fire."

Fugeo jumped at that while Joshua continues, "I dreamed you two up."

"Does it means… you are the reason why Fugeo is a Dream Eater now?" asked Sora.

However Joshua shook his head, "No… and I am also not permitted to tell. And Sora… I know your best friend, Riku, too."

Fugeo had the feeling that Joshua wants to avoid to tell WHY he isn't allowed to tell why the dragon was a Dream Eater now.

Sora didn't seem to mind and asked, "Really? You know Riku?"

"Well, yea. I'm kind of omniscient." Replied Joshua and Sora asked, "Then, where is he?"

Joshua turned around, and as Fugeo looked, he saw that Riku stepped backwards out of a way located to the site of the garden building while the explanation came, "He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world."

"You mean… another Traverse Town? Can I get there with your portal thing?" asked Sora while Fugeo wondered, "how can be two versions of the same town exist?"

Joshua relied first on Sora's question, "Sad to say, it won't work for you. My Portal think only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events. In another world trapped by the Dream Eaters."

Then he continued, "As for how the world got split in two… I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." Answering Fugeo's question on the way.

They saw a person in a black coat and Sora exclaimed, "Him again!"

Rhyme and Neku noticed something behind them, spotting other people behind them. Sora and Fugeo watched as the coated figure removes his hood and reveals a dark face with grey hairs and golden eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Sora and Fugeo didn't feel the need to ask the same. Then the projection of the man disappeared. Rhyme walked up to one of the remaining projections and muttered, "Beat…"

Neku did the same by another and said, "Shiki…"

Sora joined in with the name, "Riku…"

Then suddenly everything turned white and Fugeo shouted, "What is going on?"

As the blinding light disappeared only he, Sora and next to them a projection of Riku is here. Behind them they heard Joshua beginning to talk and turned around, "in their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance – that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me – by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

Fugeo understood Joshua's situation and thought he would have done the same if his friends and family were caught in this matter. Riku however told, causing Fugeo to be surprised that he could hear him this time, "It can't be that simple."

Joshua just asked, "Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone - that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the three of you were a big part of making it happen."

Then Fugeo, Sora, and Riku asked, "Joshua, just… who are you?"

"Let's say… a friend." Told the boy and suddenly wings spreads from his back and he flew into the sky. They stared after him and Fugeo just said, "I admit that I saw a lot… also I admit that there is a lot that I never saw… but this… tops everything I saw yet…"

"I agree with you Fu…" told Sora and Riku asked, "how come you got a Dream Eater that can talk?"

"Is a long Story Riku and we don't know every detail of it! However Fugeo isn't a real dream eater" told Sora and before Riku could ask, Fugeo told, "We don't know how it is possible but I think you two have a main task here and I just happen to help Sora out."

Then suddenly the glow of a keyhole - how Fugeo saw it before he woke up as a Dream Eater- appeared in front of them. The two boys nodded at each other and raised their keyblades, aiming at it. Then from each of them a beam shoots into the hole and the Keyhole began to shine brightly, blending the three.


	5. Notre Dame

The light that blinded Fugeo died down and he found himself falling towards a city. However he spread his wings to control the decent and noticed a golden ring in mid-air. Following an instinct he adjusted his flying course so that he passed the ring. For a brief moment he believed to see a person falling too but lost sight of it.

Wondering where Sora might be, he flew towards the tallest building he could spot and landed on the top from one of the two towers. He looked over the ceilings of the buildings, but he couldn't spot a direct sight but since Sora is not a giant, it was no surprise.

Fugeo knew that Sora could handle himself for a while so he decided to explore the building he was on for a moment. But before he moved, he looked at the place in front of the building. It seems that a sort of feast was prepared and Fugeo wondered if he could join in later without being noticed… perhaps Sora was there too.

He moved into the inside of the tower and spotted several large bells. Amazed, he looked around the bells. He never saw so many in a single tower. Even in the dragon temple existed only a few bells which serve only for alarm signals.

Under him he notices a movement and looked down. He saw a man with a hump and something by the eye but couldn't see it right. He spot red hair and green clothes and the figure seems to hold on a rope and starts to pull.

Fugeo wondered why the man pulled this rope until he remembered where he was again. He looked around and sweat drops as he noticed the bells are starting to move. As the first one was about to ring, Fugeo muttered, "Oh crap…"

Sora found himself, after the diving into this sleeping world on a bridge and noticed instantly that Fugeo wasn't with him. Only a cat like Dream eater with six legs and a salamander like one.

He called for Fugeo without results until he heard bell ringing. Looking forward at the cathedral in the distance he wondered, "Perhaps Fugeo headed there after noticing we got separated and waited there for me!"

With that he walks towards the gates and entered the town. It took a while to find his way around the town due the sheer size. As he walked on he passed an elder man dressed in dark robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue. Sora became suddenly nervous and looked down.

However he heard the man say, "Stop" and Sora asked, "What? Who, me?" as he turned around as reaction.

Sora put his hands on the back of his head and tipped with the tip of one shoe on the ground while the black robed man walked towards Sora and told, "I've never seen you before. Your name?"

The man looked over Sora as he answered with a smile, "I'm Sora."

The man moved one of his hands "Such disgusting attire. I know what you are". Sora made his normal stand and Sora began to wonder what was going on.

They turned as they heard a new voice calling, "Judge Frollo. Sir!"

"What is the matter, Captain Pheobus?" asked Frollo "Can't you see… I am interrogating this gypsy?"

"This kid here? But sir, he's just a boy." Argued Pheobus caused Sora to cross his arms while taking it as an insult.

Frollo however just replied, "I shall be the judge of that." And continues, "Now, Captain, did you have something to me or did you not?"

"Yes sir. Monsters – they've invaded the square!" reported the captain. This information caused Sora to jump "Monsters?"

Summoning his Keyblade, he explained, "I take care of it!"

"Hey, wait! It's not safe!" called Pheobus and runs after the brown haired boy. Leaving Frollo alone in the town.

Frollo waved his hand while dark clouds erupt from it. "This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies," said Frollo while an dark aura surrounds him, "and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order." During his speech he holds up his hands in front of him.

On the square, Sora made his way through a crowd with his Keyblade and saw a deformed young man, with a large hunch on his back, along with a lump above his left eye. He also has a large nose and a massive central incisor, wearing a sort of crown on the head and a red cape on the back. He is most frequently seen in a green shirt, black trousers and blue shoes and de was riding an elephant like nightmare with a plant and a bat like nightmare. "I knew it was a Dream Eaters!" explained Sora

He rushed closer to the man on the Nightmare calling "What are you doing? You need to run!"

The man turned to Sora "Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools!"

One of the bats flew to the crown which is already departing after noticing who was coming from behind them. Pheobus cut the dreameater with his sword and Frollo walked up next to him. His face convulses and raised a fist, "Quasimodo!"

Quasimodo turns to the source of the voice and explained in fear, "It's my master"

The eyes of elephant like nightmare glowed up and throw the man on the back down causing him to lose the crown. Sora went over to the Nightmares Quasimodo, who explained "No! Oh please, stop! "Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?"

Sora get in front of him and called "Get to safety!"

"Let me help." Told a woman with black hair tied with a purple ribbon, and caramel skin. Esmeralda wears a white top with a blue midsection, along with a purple sarong. She is often barefoot, and wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. With her was a goat with an earring.

Sora turned to her and asked "Huh? Who are you?"

"Esmerlalda. I'm a gypsy," was her reply.

"Thank you. I'm Sora," told Sora. Esmelrada went with Quasimodo to the cathedral.

Phoebus looked pleased at the gypsy while Frollo frowns "Gypsy witch!"

"Ok! Now you've got my attention," told Sora while getting in battle stance. He and the two Spirits fought against the nightmares. After a set of one Elephant like Nightmare, several Bats likes and three Rhino like ones, Sora dismissed his Keyblade and began "I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi… what was it?"

Sora walked into the cathedral and explored the ground floor, but except for some Nightmares he found nobody. So he walked up one of the stairs and noticed on the other side of one of the bell towers a door where he walked through it.

Sora spots Quasimodo showing some of the bells . By one bell he told her, "And this is Big Marie!"

Esmelralda went under the bell and called, "Hello!"

Her voice echoed several times. Quasimodo explained "She likes you. Would you like to see more?"

Esmeralda asked her goat, "How about it, Djali?" The goat just burped under the Big Marie.

Quasimodo climbed up a ladder and as he heard from her, "I would love too." his reply was "Good. I've saved the best for last."

And went with her on the top of the cathedral. Sora just said, "Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine."

He turns to a voice behind him that said, "Indisputably."

"He's though." And a third said, "We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger."

"I know…" told Sora before jumping "Whoa! Talking gargoyles?" as he realized he just talked with three gargoyles. The first one was the tallest of the three gargoyles and also rather muscular, colored a blue shade of grey, and sports two large wings on his back.

The second once sports two sharp horns on the top of his head pointing upwards and two tiny wings. He also appears somewhat porcine, shown by his pig-like nose and hands. He is colored a green shade of grey.

The third is the only female colored reddish pink and sports two cone-like horns on her head and average-sized wings on her back.

The female told "Excuse us for havin' personality!"

Suddenly a new voice groaned "Can you be quiet? I try to get rest…"

Sora recognize the voice "Fugeo! Oh my! I completely forgot you!" Running up to the dragon he saw that he lied on the ground and asked "What happened to you?"

"The poor guy was caught in the middle of the hourly belling ringing. He suffers now a very ringing headache"

On the other side of the window he saw that Quasimodo just jumped out and had Esmeralda and her goat in his arms.

Sora blinked "Didn't expect that."

He turns to the three gargoyles "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

The red one told "We've been friends for years."

"More than a decade of camaraderie." Told the tallest.

And the third adds "Breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"He never leaves?" asked Sora and said "Sorry" to Fugeo as he groaned again.

In a whispering tone, the female told "Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it."

And before Sora could ask for the why the tallest said, "Care to pull up a stool?"

"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his. After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools" explained the porky one

The red one adds "And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it."

"'This a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." Told the tallest and the porky one countered "You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?"

"Well, you broke it!" was the reply and the porky said "oh, a wise guy, eh?"

However, suddenly a stream of fire hit them and Fugeo growls, "I have a headache from the bells and your argues are not very helping!"

The now black Gargoyles nods, "We got that"

The red one sighs, "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause quasi to give up. He was so close."

Sora replies "He can't let his heart be a prison. Don't worry. I'll go talk to him!"

To Fugeo, Sora told him "And I hope you are fine soon"

"I come after you once I feel better" told Fugeo. Sora nods and runs out.

In the meanwhile in a different world a being sat in a dark corner and told to himself "He moved again… so long time I moved from place to place – world to world, fighting Heartless and Nobodies without real result… only buying time for the worlds and their population... But now he began to move. Does it mean the time of our separation are starting to end?"


	6. Court of Wonders

Outside of the Cathedral heard Sora somebody say, "Oh. Hello again. Sora, was it?"

Turning around, he reacted as he saw the calling person. "Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." Taking a battle position in the same moment.

While looking at the frown of Sora, Phoebus just replied, "Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." As Sora went on his normal stance, Phoebus sighs. "Finally, somebody sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?"

"If 'she' is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape." Phoebus just called "Blast."

"What's wrong?" wondered Sora and the man in front of him replied, "It's judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard."

Sora couldn't believe it. "What? That's not fair."

"Don't worry about me," was Phoebus easy reply, "Frollo said he's found the 'Court of Miracles' - the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there."

Suddenly they heard something landing on the ground and turned to the source. As they saw that Quasimodo walks out, they head towards him and Sora explained, "Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble!" and Phoebus asked, "Where did she go?"

Quasimodo told them, "I don't know. She… she vanished into the streets." Then he picked up something with the words. "She… gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her. 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.'"

In the meanwhile, Fugeo tried to rest but the two gargoyles would just not stopping to argue. He walked out for fresh air and only moments later they were here too in their fight. The dragon tried to stop them with pointing out for his pained head but then his nerves snapped and roared at them. The two males turned their heads towards Fugeo, gulping loudly. Then the dragon curled in while lifting in mid air and began to glow red.

The gargoyles looked at each other and then back to Fugeo. As they realized what will happen they hugged each other and cried loudly while looking at the threat.

Down on the square, Phoebus, Quasimodo and Sora thought about the riddle as they suddenly heard the screams and seconds later a large explosion. They turned their heads and saw that smoke raised from the building.

Fugeo glared at the now pitch black gargoyles which are on the scorched wall like everything that was in reach of his fire blast. Growling, he told them, "I tried to stop you in a nice way! But since I cannot depend on your understanding I am leaving! Beg on whoever you believe that I have no reason to come back to you and get mad again!"

With that, Fugeo jumped from the roof and the two Gargoyles looked each other. "I think we should have respected the fact that he didn't feel well"

"I learned the lesson: Never mess with a dragon!"

With that both fall on the ground.

Down on the ground, Sora saw that Fugeo just came down and rushed to him, followed by Phoebus and Quasimodo. "What happened?" asked Sora.

"Only two stone heads that were in need of a lesson!" growled Fugeo. "No harm done, which cannot be fixed!"

"You know that you get trouble for damaging Notre Dame?" asked Phoebus. "On the other hand: If you fought these monsters then I guess nobody will mind."

Quasimodo and Sora however had a clue to what really happened… Quasimodo because he knows his three Gargoyle friends and Sora because he saw how Fugeo reacted in the first fight between two of the gargoyles.

Fugeo noticed the Pendant on Quasimodo's hand and mused, "Somebody must have gotten a good view of the city! Since it resembles on the air view of this place."

"You mean this is a map?" asked Sora.

"That is true!" told Quasimodo. He points to the cross on the pendants and said, "Here's the cathedral," then to the blue stripes, "and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and – the Court of Miracles!"

"Well done you two!" told Phoebus and Sora adds, "Yeah! Nice!"

"Yes, we're going to save her!" replied Quasimodo.

They head to the direction of the bridge but once they left the square they spot several Flower like Nightmares and big dandelions. "Well…" began Fugeo, "Seems like that we have to deal with them first!"

To the two men with them he told, "Stay back! And Phoebus: Make sure nothing happens to you!"

They nod and Phoebus draws his sword and hold the nightmares off from him and Quasimodo.

Sora slayed one of the flower like Nightmares while Fugeo fired a fireball at another. As they saw how they react to fire, Fugeo and Sora grinned. They attacked the largest one with their fire based attacks and destroyed it. However the portal they have now in front was closed shut and now keyhole was found… not to mention that the dandelions are still here. And from them more nightmares appeared.

"I look at what is going on, on the other side!" told Fugeo and while Sora nodded he flew up and looked on the other side. What he saw was not what he liked. "Sora! Here are two more! I take out the big ones! And the portal to the bridge is blocked but I have the feeling once they are gone we have only to deal with the leftovers!"

"Be careful Fu!" told Sora back and together with the Neku Cat he fought the Nightmares on his side.

On Fugeo's side the first flow like Nightmare was caught off guard as suddenly a volley of fire balls rained down and burned it to ashes. The other was smarter and stayed close to the dandelions which released more and more other nightmares. As Fugeo was surrounded he gathered his energy and released them as a blast of fire that caught everything flammable. Like Fugeo assumed the sprouts that blocked the portal disappeared. Also the dandelions disappeared. Sora caught up with the dragon together with Phoebus and Quasimodo. Then the group continues their way. On the bridge Fugeo noticed that Sora's Keyblade was now predominantly black. Its teeth are in the shape of the skull, the blade is composed of two black metal pieces elongating from the skull to the hilt, and between them is a purple line that quavers like a sound wave. The hilt is made up of two pieces of metal protruding from a circular piece that is red inside with a skull like on the beanie that Fugeo saw on the projection of one of the boys in Traverse Town. The guard resembles on the headphones of the boy named Neku and the chain is a red lanyard with a black cat on it.

"Sora… how come your Keyblade looks different?" asked Fugeo. The brown boy looked at him. "Oh! This happens when I put a different Keychain on the Keyblade! It change forms, gets additionally abilities… and makes the blade self stronger"

Fugeo nods in understanding and they proceed on.

They head to the graveyard and explored it. By one grave Quasimodo discovered hidden stairs and as they examined them Nightmares appeared out of nowhere. Sora drew his Keyblade but Fugeo just countered, "Go! I handle these!"

Sora nods and noticed that the Neku cat stayed with Fugeo as well. Nodding to the two he went with Phoebus and Quasimodo into the underground.

While Phoebus, Sora and Quasimodo walked inside the tunnels under the graveyard, Quasimodo asked, "Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-deep Swage. Must be the old catacombs." Answered Phoebus and Sora adds, "I never saw so many skulls! Scary!"

"Cheerful place!" comment the former captain then he asked, "Kind of makes ya wish ya got out more often, eh, Quasi?"

"For me it is more a reason to stay out of graveyards!" told Sora while Quasi answered, "Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble."

"And speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." Told Phoebus and Sora wondered, "What do you mean?"

"You know. A guard, A booby trap" he began and then the light went out. "Or an ambush."

Suddenly the light turned off and several men in dark clothes with bone drawings raised up and jumped at the trio. Their hands are quickly tied on the back and a slender man with black hair and beard, wearing purple hat with yellow feather, black gloves, crimson mask, indigo, yellow, and crimson clothing went in front of them telling "Well, well, well… what have we here?"

The man in the costumes called, "Trespassers! Spies!"

Phoebus tried to argue. "We are not spies!"

And Quasimodo tried to add something but both had their mounts tied shut and Sora called, "You have to lis-" before his mouth was tied as well.

"Don't interrupt me!" told the man, then he put two sticks out, one suddenly being lit. "You have been clever to find out hideaway" and while the other one lit he adds "You won't be able to tell the tale." And began to sing:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_  
(Waves the flames and a set of people were seen)  
_Where the soundrels of Paris  
_(The group of men draw weapons)  
_Collect in a lair  
_  
_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
_(A second skull appears on the other side)  
_Called the Court of Miracles_

(The man sticks his head between Quasimodo and Phoebus)  
_Hello, you're there!  
_(A few of the supposed lame ones stand up)  
_Where the lame can walk  
_(Some of the blinds lifts their masks)  
_And the blind can see  
_(A trio of skeletons hang down and the man in purple cuts their heads off with a sword)  
_But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
_(Sora, Quasi and Phoebus get carried by the gypsies)  
_We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
_(The man jumps on the shoulder of the chorus and balanced with hand and feet on them, showing_ great acrobatic abilities)  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

The group reaches a large hall filled with colorful tents and wagons. The court of miracles. The leader jumped on an execution place and told, "Gather 'round, everybody. There's ''good nose'' tonight." While holding one of the hanging robes. Causing the crown in the hall to laugh. "It's a triple header. A couple of Frollo's spies." Were add and the crown boos at the three that were brought up. "And not just any spies." The leader told and went on a salute stand next to Phoebus "His Captain of the Guard," then he imitates the body state of Quasi "his loyal, bell-ringing henchman and his odd clothed child spy!" Then he turns to Sora and admits, "I am jealous that you play the role of a teenager so well! Never thought Frollo had even soldiers to play such a role!" However a known goat saw the spectacular and runs off.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
_(The leader went into the clothes of a lawyer and judge very fast)  
_I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
_(On the foot tips he jumped around went into the costume of an executer  
_We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

He asked "Any last words" but nothing understandable came from the three due the tied mouths. The leader told, "That's what they all say."

(Then he was back in his judge clothes)_  
Now that we've seen all the evidence  
_(A puppet that is clothed like his original form came out.)  
_Wait! I object!  
_  
(He hits the puppet with the free hand)  
_Overruled!  
_  
(But the puppet got free)  
_I object!  
_  
(The leader put the hat on the puppet)  
_Quiet!  
_  
_Dang! (Last word of the puppet)  
_  
(The leader puts an arm around Phoebus)  
_We find you totally innocent  
_(Then he went on the other side, back in his normal clothes)  
_Which is the worst crime of all  
_  
_So you're going to hang!_

He went to pull a switch but Esmeralda called "Stop!" and emerged from the crown.

The tone from the three in the ropes made a clear. "Esmeralda!"

She jumped up and told, "These men aren't spies. They're our friends."

The leader asked in return, "Why didn't they say so?" with gaining following answer: "We did say so."

Once Phoebus was free he went forward and called, "We came to warn you. Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding!".

Esmeralda understands and adds, "Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately."

Just minutes earlier Fugeo and the Neku cat finished the last Nightmare and sighs, "Didn't think that so many would come here after us!"

"You are pretty strong handsome," murred the cat with a feline voice making Fugeo to groan. "Great… a female"

"What's wrong? Is it so hard that you are attractive towards me with your fire?" purrs the cat and leans on him.

"Listen: I am taken and have no nerve to deal with you! We go now to Sora and see if he needs our help!" Told Fugeo and jumps in the entrance.

The Neku cat looks disappointed. "Heart Breaker" and follows him.

Moments later they are in the halls and just arrived as Esmeralda called "Stop!" After Phoebus made his explanation and the gypsies began to pack their stuff, Fugeo went to Sora ."Seems that I am a bit late"

"If Esmeralda didn't step in we would be hanging by now," told Phoebus causing Fugeo to gulp.

"You took a terrible risk by coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Told Esmeralda and leans on him. However Phoebus objected, "Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here."

Fugeo accepted this lie from Phoebus since he thinks it is for a good cause. However for him an unknown voice told, "Nor would I. And well done as well, Captain Phoebus."

Everybody turned to see who it was and spot Frollo there with his soldiers and Nightmares appears everywhere. "Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped."

The soldiers and nightmares stormed in and began to capture the gypsies. Frollo stated, "After 20 years of searching the Court of Miracles is mine at last." Walking up to Quasimodo, "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No." gasped Quasimodo.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Esmeralda and Frollo replied, "Why, they led me right to you, my dear."

As a reply the gipsy gave, "You're a liar."

However Frodo went on, "And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Phoebus the betrayer. There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend."

"Frollo, I won't let you do this!" called Sora and runs towards at Frollo while Fugeo scared the Soldiers away and the Neku cat went against the Nightmares. Suddenly a dark aura erupts from Frollo and hits Sora and knocks him out. As Fugeo noticed it he let off from the soldiers and rushed over to defend the unconscious Keybearer from the Nightmares.

"Lock them up!" ordered Frollo and Quasimodo begged on knees to Frollo, "No. Please, Master."

But the Judge just glared at Quasimodo and he red haired men cried, "No, no."

"Take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there." Ordered Frollo.

The soldiers went to fulfill the order but in the end they had to leave behind Sora, Fugeo, and the Neku cat since the two sprits were too much to handle for them.

As Sora wake up greet him Fugeo, "Morning Sora! It's about time!"

"Where are-" began Sora but Fugeo interrupted, "Taken away and if you want to find more than just ashes we need to hurry!"

Sora nods, determined. "You're right!"

Together they rushed off. Many Nightmares tried to stop them but they didn't let this stop them. Once they reached the plaza they saw that the bonfire already started. Sora made his move through crowd that surrounded the bonfire but were held back by the soldiers. Sora took into the air and saw Quasimodo jumping down with a rope and lands in front of Frollo and Esmeralda, saving her from the fire.

"Way to go Quasi!" told Sora.

Quasimodo climbed back on the cathedral and held Esmeralda up, calling "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

And the crowd cheered for him. Frodo frown and began, "Captain!" "Sir?"

"Seize the cathedral!" ordered Frollo, only seconds later a large wooden beam were thrown down by Quasimodo.

Fugeo whistled by that. "Neat! This guy has some muscles." Frollo ordered to take the beam and ram the closed door of the Cathedral. Fugeo scared the guard around the cage of Phoebus away while Sora used his Keyblade to open the cage. He took a spear and called, "Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. And now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself!" pointing towards the stone building.

Raising the spear with both hands on it he asked, "will we allow it?"

The crowd revolted and overwhelmed the soldiers and even the Nightmares. Sora and Fugeo helped them in the battle, freeing all other prisoners. However the soldiers managed to open the portal and as Sora rushed towards them to stop Frollo, he noticed that the soldiers suddenly shouted and pointed to the sky before rushing off.

Fugeo called out, "Incoming!"

Everybody on the plaza except for Sora and Fugeo left the Plaza in panic while Frollo entered the Cathedral as a big Nightmare crashed down on the construction where the bonfire was held. The nightmare resembles a Gargoyle with arm-mounted guns, bound with chains.

Fugeo land next to it. "Looks like we have to deal with this guy before Frollo!"

"But we have to jump in or Frollo might kill them!" countered Sora.

Fugeo answers, "In this case go after Frollo! I take care of this guy!"

"Good luck Fu!" told Sora. The Gargoyle like Nightmare tries to punch the two but they jumped out of the way. Then Fugeo flew up and made a saldo forward to hit the head. The Nightmare roared at that and was distracted enough that Sora could rush into the Cathedral.

Fugeo stood in front of his opponent and jumped forward as it threw it's cannon at him and shot some fire balls at it. By the hits it stumbled and suddenly it jumped and spins around. Fugeo got hit and flew high. Recovered from this hit he saw that the Nightmare had lost the balance and fell over. He dived in to slam his tail and into the body, but as he was close enough it jumps back on the field and creates a fire pillar around it. Fugeo was hit by that but luckily the fire damage was considerable low.

It tries to punch Fugeo but he got hold of his cannon and as it retracted to the body, Fugeo shot his fire breath into the face. It holds the cannons up in front of the face as reaction and shrieks in pain. Suddenly it swings its cannons wildly and Fugeo was shot into a wall as one of them impacted into his side.

As Fugeo's head wasn't spinning anymore he felt the pain of burns as he was in the middle of a rain of fire. The Cannon flew at him with the spikes aimed at him but the dragon rolled to the side in time and shot some more fire balls, one of them again into the face.

The nightmare turns ferocious and attacks now with a harder avoidable version of its punches since he has now to dodge a fire storm as well. As Fugeo wanted to dodge one of his other swings, he didn't expect that this Nightmare was able to foretell his movement and hit him hard on the back, slamming him on the ground.

Groaning loudly Fugeo rolled on his back and saw that the Nightmare has jumped high and attempts to hit him with his cannon while falling down. The dragon knew that if this move hits, he was finished.

However he decided to put everything on one single card. His beak opened (Thought he still wonder which kind of dragon has a beak) and a red glowing ball formed there. As the Nightmare was close, from the beam erupts with an shockwave a red beam. The Nightmare saw the incoming danger and tried to take a defensive position but was hit in the chest. No sound came from the creature as Fugeo's attack pushed it back and shot through the body. It disappeared while Fugeo was still shooting his attack. Then the beam got smaller and smaller until it was died out.

Loud pants escaped the dragon and he sighs. "I did my job in this… now it is your turn to do it Sora…" while the fire that was turned on due to the fight still burns.

In the moment Sora entered the cathedral, several Nightmares stormed at him and he had no choice but fight them first, losing important time. As he finally got rid of the last one, he rushed the stairs up. Finally on the top of Notre Dame he saw that Frollo, with a sword in his hands, talked to Quasimodo who stood protective in front of Esmeralda. "I should have known that you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you"

Quasimodo was surprised. "What?"

"Now I end what I should have started 20 years ago!" shouted Frollo and lunges at Quasimodo but Sora intercepted with his Keyblade. "Not so fast Frollo! I am still here!"

"You cannot stop me boy! Even if I fall the creature that was sent by the heavens will avenge me and burn every gypsy that crawls in the town!" told Frollo and looked down to the Nightmare but gasped. "No!"

Quasimodo and Esmeralda looked and saw that something hit the Nightmare in mid air and shot through it. The beam shot into the air and the rough direction of them and suddenly, just like a glass window was there, a part of the sky shattered and the bream disappears into the void that was seen. Once the beam died down the pieces returned back to place.

In disbelief, Frollo steps back but looked at Sora in deep hate and storms at him. Quasimodo pushed the Keybearer away and Frollo hits the hunchback instead, causing the both of them to fall over the balcony and only thanks to Esmeralda and Sora they didn't fall in the burning hell to the stairs of Notre Dame. Frollo lands on a Gargolye. Sora and Esmeralda gasped in shock as they saw Frollo laugh and stood up on the gargoyle, ready to strike them and announced: "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit forever!"

However the gargoyle began to break off from the weight of Frollo. He managed to grab on it but as it suddenly went alive and roared at him, the judge became panicked and cried loudly as he fall with the gargoyle into the fire under him and to his death.

Sora and Esmeralda had trouble to keep a hold on Quasi since he seems to lose his consciousness. "Quasimodo! No!" called the gypsy but his hand slips from hers and due to his weight he pulled down Sora as well. Sora cried loudly as he fell with Quasimodo. However Phoebus caught Quasi underneath the balcony, pulling him in and just before Sora made contact with the flames, he was caught in mid-air. He opens the eyes and saw that Fugeo caught him. "Hey Sora! Next time watch out because I cannot always be there to catch you!"

"Sure thing Fu!" laughed Sora and they flew on the balcony of the cathedral. On the way, they saw that Phoebus and Esmeralda held hands while Quasimodo holds them together.

On the top Fugeo let Sora off so he could land on the ground as well. Sora rushed to the stairs but noticed that his friend wasn't following.

"Just go forward! I have to do something first!" told Fugeo. Sora nods and rushed off. Once he was sure being alone, Fugeo walked over to the edge of the balcony. "Judge Frollo… you had a position familiar like us guardians… however you misused your position for your own goals and hatred for the gypsies… what did they do to you that you were driven so much into the hatred of yours that it led to your own destruction?"

"Doesn't sound like the one who holds a deep hatred towards you?" asked a voice, causing Fugeo to jump around. In front of him was a crimson Dry dragon with the nightmare symbol on the fore head and he could see that his belly and wing undersides were yellow just like his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Fugeo.

"This doesn't matter… but it does matter the question… will the hatred of Cyril lead himself to his own destruction? Would your mate hate you since you are the source of the hate of her father? Think about it!"

Then the Ryu dragon jumped over the balcony and flew into a dark portal. Fugeo stared after him and asked, "Who was that?"

As he heard suddenly two noises he recognized, he mumbled, "I'll think later of it… first I have to do this."

On the next day Esmeralda and Phoebus were walking to the exit of the cathedral while Sora walks up behind him. "Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a-"

"I know," interrupts Quasi. "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back."

Sora nods and Quasimodo turns and walks up to the exit. "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there."

Later, Sora stood on the front of the altar and summarized, "All the time Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him. Then he walks to the center of Notre Dame but heard somebody say "Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison…"

Sora saw who said that and gasped. "You again!" since it was the same boy like from Traverse Town. "What are you talking about?"

And he just answers, "Even if you are not the prisoner…" but for Sora it looked like a second body with a hair style like him in black, yellow eyes and a sort of chin armor was next to the boy said the same.

Sora didn't understand and as the boy was gone Fugeo called. "Sora! What is wrong?"

"Nothing Fugeo!" replied Sora as his friend walked up. "But it took you quite long to do your thing!"

Fugeo nods. "Took longer than I thought!"

The screen changed to the old reddish pink gargoyle who called "Victor! Hugo! Where are you? You already missed that Quasimodo leaves!"

Above her in the bell tower the two gargoyles are struggling since they are tied up and mouth covered, hanging on one of the wooden beams of the tower. On them was a note telling "To prevent you to argue even further! Signed Fugeo!"

Back to Fugeo and Sora

They noticed a glow on one of the windows and saw the keyhole there. Sora called his Keyblade and used it on the hole. While the Keyhole began to shine and blind the two again Sora wondered, "My heart's... a prison?"

Outside walked Esmeralda up to Phoebus and asked, "Did you saw Clopin? I miss him since he called out jeers for Quasimodo, and the only clue I got is that he talked with the Dream Eater that was with Sora."

"I don't know but so long he doesn't try to kill me again. And I am sure he hangs around somewhere!" told Phoebus.

Truth to be told he was really hanging around… upside down and next to the two Gargoyles Hugo and Vector. He also had a note saying "For nearly hanging my friends! Fugeo"

And the beam through this sort of shattered sky?

Riku was facing a winged version of the Nightmare that Fugeo thought and was about to attack as he noticed something behind the opponent. The sky seems to pierce and a red beam shoot at one of the wings, destroying it and cause the Gargoyle like Nightmare to drop. The hole closed after the beam dissapeared and Riku lowered down his weapon arm.

He wondered loudly, "Why does this feel so paradox now?"


	7. The Grid

Sora opened his eyes with a gasp as he had an odd feeling. Looking around, he found himself in a sort of futuristic town. First he crossed his arms and as he noticed something, "What? This outfit…"

Indeed his outfit changed… he was now in a black jumpsuit with blue and white glowing lines over his body. His necklace was also now a form of glowing and ones his back was also a crown to see. Now he wears a helm with visor as well with these glowing lines. But parts of his hair were still seen. Then it came to him. "Hey, I know where I am!"

As a strange noise was heard, he looked up and spots a flying object. It had a sort of cockpit between two pylons. It was black colored with yellow lines. Sora stared at it. "Whoa! What is that?" and runs after it.

Moments before Sora opened his eyes were three figures walking up to a fourth figure. One was a girl wearing a black skintight suit with blue lines. She also has a black boy cut and blue eyes. The second was an elderly man with long, grey hair and a bushy moustache and beard on his face. He is clad in long, charcoal robes, the inside of which glows white. The third was a boy. He possesses short, light brown hair and dressed in a black, skintight outfit with blue lines. All three of them had a sort of discus on their back.

The creature they are nearing was completely black with a helm on the head and with horns without tops. His wings resemble the ones with jets and posses small jet engines. From the chest and shoulders to the lower region the body turns bigger and ends in a tail with an end that could serve as a mace head. On both shoulders are disks like the ones of the backs from the other three.

The brown haired man asked the elderly one, "Dad… what is that?"

"I have no idea Sam! I cannot recall that I programmed something like that! And it is for sure not an ISO," replied the father of Sam. As the girl of the three walked closer, the man told, "Quorra! Stay away."

"I don't think there is any danger of it!" told Quorra and moves her face closer to the visor of the creature. She jumped back as the head lifts slightly and blue glowing dots are seen on the visor. Over the entire body, red lines appear, while the ones which appear on his "belly" are blue, on the horns and mace like end appears glowing tips. Also on the legs appear glowing claws.

Quorra stepped back while the creature looked around in confusion. Sam took his disk and the edge began to glow and he looked like he was about to throw it at the creature. However it moved into a battle ready stance and the two shoulder disk detached from the shoulders and hovered diagonally to the head much to its confusion.

The elderly man moves his hand in front of Sam. "Don't! I think it is just reacting to you… I have the feeling we can solve that peacefully!"

"But Dad!" protested Sam, however his father didn't listen as he moved closer to the creature.

"Don't worry! We don't mean harm to you!" told the old man.

"Then he has to put away his weapon!" told a male voice. The man was surprised at first, but nods and signaled Sam to put the disk away. First he refused but did it. As the creature saw that the weapon was away, it relaxed and sat up on the hind legs while the two disks returned to the shoulders. Then it began, "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"I am Kevin Flynn and this is Quorra and my son Sam!" told Kevin and points to the other two. "And since you are not used to the surroundings here or the disks I assume you got digitalized and transported here! I just wonder why you have been inactive until now."

"Digitalized?" asked the creature and Kevin just said "it is complicated to explain… do you understand it when I say we are in a place where everybody who comes went through changes?"

"If it is the case then it explains why I am black with these stripes now" told the creature. "But I didn't introduce myself yet: I am Fugeo"

"I would say welcome Fugeo but you came in a bad time," told Sam and Fugeo sighs "When does I arrive a new place in a good time?"

"Since we don't know about your previous encounters we cannot answer that," told Kevin and Fugeo asked, "Philosopher?"

"That happens when you are hiding for 20 years," was Sam reply, much to his father's protest. However suddenly they are bathed in light as a flying object was above them and several men wearing black, skintight suits lined with circuitry, and uniform, featureless helmets. They have orange lines on their body. Four wings in the same color like their lines appear on their back as they hovered down and they tossed ball like objects. Sensing the danger, he jumped away from the balls and saw that they exploded. The two disks on his shoulders turned back to the position like earlier as he felt threatened from Sam and as he wanted to shoot fire balls, laser shots erupts from the disks. They hit one of his targets and the black clothed man shatters apart into a form of unknown material.

Fugeo noted in his mind that in this world some rules are different… like his attacks. He turns to Kevin and the other two. "Run! I'll catch up once I take care of them!"

Sam first protested, wanting to help their new friend, but Kevin reasoned that he is risking himself for their behalf and shouldn't waste it.

Some of the opponents were trying to follow the three but Fugeo shot them down and as he saw that the rest have now staffs with glowing ends in their hands, he took a battle pose and waved his tail to indicate that he will put up a fight by the first wrong move from them.

In the meanwhile Sora reached the unknown flying object just shortly after it landed. He called, "Whoa! Oh man!"

One of the figures by the vehicle noticed Sora and walked up to him with three others. One stated, "Stade your handle, program."

Sora looked confused. "I, uh… don't have any handles, but the name's Sora!"

"Verifying handle 'Sora'…" then one grabs on his shoulder. "Handle not found. Stray program recognized."

Sora struggles and another grabs his free shoulder and began to drag him to the vehicle with the explanation "Isolating for quarantine."

"Woah there! That is so unfriendly!" protested Sora and struggles free. He flees from the black guards and reaches a bridge where he encounters another one, who took out two disks and had in difference to the others four orange squares arranged in the shape of a "T" on the chest.

Sora went into a defensive position.

In the near are Kevin, Quorra and Sam. Kevin explained, "Tron… He's alive."

They noticed the Keyblade in Sora's hand and Quorra told, "Look at that boy's weapon. It's different."

"And I guess it isn't programmed like this Fugeo?" asked Sam.

The old man nods. "I've never seen it."

Sora and "Tron" still stared each other down but the black masked man took the disk away and ran away, leaving Sora in wonder. "What was that about?"

"Hey, that weapon. Can I see it?" a voice suddenly asked behind him and he turned around. He saw three people come towards him and as they were in front of him he held it out so the girl could look at it.

"This is just incredible. What a program – the weapon and the wielder," told the girl and turns to the other two.

"Program? Not me," told Sora but suddenly he heard "Stray programs."

They turned to the source and saw the soldiers that followed Sora. The younger of the two males, the girl, and Sora got in battle position but suddenly one of them got hit by lasers and was destroyed. The rest turned to the source of the laster and the next one was smashed by Fugeo's tail as he made a forward saldo in the air. He jumped at the third and slammed his front claws into the chest and shot the last one into the face.

Sora looked at first surprised. Then Fugeo turned around and asked, "Sora? Is that you?"

"Fugeo?" asked Sora and slowly recognized his friend. "Wow! You look awesome like that!"

"You look just weird for me," retorted Fugeo and asked, "Any idea where we are?"

"Yep! I was in a place like that before! This is a world like Tron's!"

"You know Tron?" came from Kevin suddenly. Sora crossed his arms and explained, "I, uh… yeah, I've met him… and stuff."

"Listen. The Program you just fought was Tron." Told Kevin and Fugeo looked at Sora. "When why did he not recognize him?"

"Tron looks different! If he had been him I would have recognized him!" told Sora.

Kevin sighs. "CLU… he took Tron and made him into a new program called Rinzler."

Then he continues, "That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change."

"But that's… horrible!" told Sora and Fugeo shook his head. "You really tell us messing with somebodies mind is here easy?"

"Only with programs! The ones who truly inhabitant this place Fugeo," told Kevin.

"Most of this is over my head," told Sora "but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different." Told Sora.

Fugeo mumbled only, "Everything is totally alien to me…"

"Still, if that's really the Tron I know, we should change him back." Told Sora.

"And how without killing him? From my experience of freeing the ones who are under control of evildoers a lot is required to free from that! However from what I saw these programs are too fragile to the therapy I know," told Fugeo.

"And how does this therapy looks like?" asked Sora.

"From the experience of mine and my sister Cynder… either you break through on your own somehow, like by me even though there was more but it would take too long, or hit him hard enough. The first case can we cut since Tron doesn't have what I had when I understand the principle of this place right and for the other solution we have the problem that Tron might to fragile for that and isn't under a spell like Cynder was," explained Fugeo.

"He is still up to speed," told Kevin and mentions to Sora, "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that."

"And where can we find this source code?" asked Fugeo.

"I'll show you the way" told Qorra.

"Quorra, we have to keep moving," objected Kevin and Kevin adds, "Yeah. What are you gonna do if Rinzler attacks again?"

"if we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Countered Quorra.

"If you have a problem… take it out by the root" came Fugeo and Sora adds "The three of us can handle him!"

Sora and Quorra nods to the others and Sora turns to Fugeo. "Let's go!"

Fugeo nods and they head off.

"Why did you let them go?" asked Sam.

"I have the feeling that they are trustworthy," replied Kevin.

On their way to CLU's ship, Sora asked to Fugeo, "Do you know why we have been separated again?"

"No clue Sora! But I met her and the other two by waking up. Then these guys in black showed up and I held them the back free while they escaped."

"You know how to sneak on as well so fast and surprising you took these four earlier out," told Sora.

A chuckle came from Fugeo. "You cannot catch your prey if you cannot be stealthy. And it was easy in this case since they have been too focused on their own preys… I could say you were the bait for them. Even when not planned."

"Next time tell us when you use us as bait," told Quorra.

"I warn next time so far I know in time that I am using a bait," countered Fugeo.

They keep on, however in one point they came into trouble: They had to pass a point but too many guards were there. Suddnly Fugeo jumped forward and fought them. They called out alarm but Sora and Quorra used the hole that Fugeo made for them.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Quorra.

Sora just shrugs. "He will be fine! And he would be mad at us if we seriously mess up with his efforts." Quorra accepts that and they keep on.

Fugeo fought the soldiers and he saw that more came but as Sora and Quorra made it in he began to retreat slowly. Once he was sure they won't notice the infiltrators, he took off at high speed into the air.

However soon he spotted some of them on flying objects and Fugeo assumed these are sort of vehicles. Not interested into a fight he speeds up as fast as possible and keeps dodging their shots.

Then he spots an opening he assumed he could use if he retracts the wings. He dived down and like assumed they followed him but their vehicles were too big for the hole.

On the other side Fugeo found himself in a large room and looked around. Then suddenly a voice he heard before told him, "Fleeing… fleeing in fear is all you are good at! You only fight if you are sure you can win!"

Fugeo turned around and spots the Ryu dragon he encountered in the last world. He wondered why this nightmare wasn't affected by this worlds laws like he was. "What do you mean?"

"You are weak in your heart! You said no to a great thing just for your own selfish goals! IF you had seen the bigger picture then you might have known what the right thing to do!" told the Ryu dragon and shoock his head. "However! You might be not living long enough to understand!" and took off.

Fugeo shoock his head but suddenly noticed that the room he was in… suddenly started moving!

In the meanwhileQuorra and Sora reached CLU's ship and Sora asked, "You sure we'll find Tron's source code here?"

Then they began to search. However after they looked into every database and hidden place they found Quorra stated, "It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him. Sora. Let's look elsewhere."

"All right."

Suddenly the doors open and they face Rinzler. Quorra took her disk out but Sora interrupted her. "Wait, Quorra! Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory."

Quorra countered, "He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts."

"That's not true." Protested Sora. "The Tron I remember he had something."

Then he moves over and told Rinzler, "Hey, you used to be called 'Tron,' right? CLU did something to you to mess with your memory. You're a little confused but that't okay."

As no reaction came Sora added, "C'mon, remember, Tron!" Then he took his two disks out and threw it at Sora. Quorra jumped in front of Sora and shields him but they were both pushed back. Qourra threw her disk towards Rinzler. He however jumped over it.

As the disk returned to Quorra she stated, "I don't think RInzler… is quite the friend you remember."

She stormed forwards while Sora looked down, not noticing she was fighting Rinzler and stated, "He just needs time, that's all."

Then he noticed that Quorra collapsed and called her name. As Rinzler was about to striker her down, Sora called, "Tron, don't!"

Sora rushed over but the doors closed before he could make it. Then Sora noticed that the ship moved and began to fly. He looks at his hand in sadness and wondered "Tron… why?"

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. Or in your case, the most precious… hearts?" told a voice and Sora regonized the boy from the last two worlds.

Sora called annoyed, "Not you again!"

"The memory and heart are tightly linked." Told a new voice and Sora gasped "Xemnas!"

"Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling." Explained Xemnas. "But in a digital world, memories does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program… and used it to serve his own ends."

Then he keep on. "This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron is a dgital entity, so why would he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora- what about you?"

"Me?" wondered the brown haired boy.

Xemnas continues, "Your heart, memories, your data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far – can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?"

Sora shoock his head. "Yes! My memories and feelings belong to me."

"You had better check." Told Xemnas, "make certain the box's contents match what's on the label… since you have been chosen."

Then he walked into a dark corridor while Sora wondered "Chosen for what?"

"You are wrong if you think this is the ream of dreams." Told a new voice and the doors opens, causing Sora to fight from being off from the ship. He saw that a red ryu dragon nightmare flew in while the grey haired boy explained, "Data does not dream, cannot dream."

"You are in a real world now!" told the dragon. "You didn't realized that you already lost your path."

"What do you mean?" demanded Sora. "And who are you?"

However they ignored him and walked off in a dark portal. Then Sora fell out of the Ship and lands in a sort of stadium inside a closed room. However the walls, floor… everything could be seen through so that the crowd could watch whatever happens inside there.

"What in the world?" asked Sora and saw that a second platform raised and a computer voice told "Combatant 1 to 12 versus Virus!"

As Sora looked more closely he saw that Fugeo was in the center of the room, surrounded by twelve different Programs. Also Sora heard the voice telling "Combatant 13 versus Rinzler."

In front of Sora a small platform raised into the room he was in are in. A man began, "Greetings Sora! I have been waiting!"

"Who are you?" demanded Sora and the man answered, "I am CLU."

A gasp came from Sora and he demanded, "So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!"

"Correct. I had to repurpse his code" explained CLU and Sora ordered, "Well, un-repurpose it!"

"Yes. Under the right parameters, I might." Agreed CLU causing Sora to let a questionable "Huh?" out.

CLU explains, "You have a little item called a Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron."

Sora called his Keyblade and wondered, "The Keyblade?"

"I… I-" began Sora however before he could answer and explosion was heart and the computer voice called "Player 1 and 12 derezzed."

They looked to the source and saw that Fugeo has defeated his two opponents somehow. CLU stated, "This virus is a pesty one. We need more harsh methods to take it out. Rinzler, take the Keyblade by force while I take care of that."

Rinzler stormed over to Sora and threw his two disk at him. Sora blocked, calling to him, "Tron, why can't I get you through to you?"

"Fight Sora!" called Quorra suddenly from the outside and Sora exclaimed happily "Quorra! You're okey! I can't believe it!"

"Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape!" called Quorra back. "You can do it. You can get through to him!"

Suddenly the ship she was on took off and Quorra called, "Sora, you have to fight him!"

"But Quorra! How can I-" but he had to jump to avoid the disks while Quora answered, "You have that key. It will bring him to his senses."

Rinzler jumped to him and clashed his disk at Sora how holds the Keyblade at it in a defensive position. He pushed Rinzler back and stated, "Let's go, Tron!"

In the meanwhile Fugeo looked at the ten remaining programs which surround him. He growled at them but was glad that he could take out two and weaken the remaining ones with a fire blast. To bad for him he couldn't use it for a while but he had still has his other abilities to use.

The programs began to throw their disks and Fugeo used his agility to dodge them in jumps and rolls. But it didn't save him from being hit a few times, thankfully no serious damage. During a salto he hit one of the disks with his tail and shot it back to the owner, slicing the head off.

Then he shot a few times with the laser disk, he had to make them move, and jumps to the closest one. While pinning him down, Fugeo blasts one more time and jumped away as he saw a disk flying from above to him. The weapon derezzed the program he just released. Fugeo took one out with a short ranged blast as the program tried to make a close combat move at the dragon. His thrusters activated as he wanted to use one of his moves but a disk hit it and kept stuck. A roar of pain escaped the dragon and was forced to land. He looked at the damage and knew he couldn't fly for now.

And there are still seven programs with the goal to kill him. He rushed at one and jumped as the program threw the disk at him. Before the program could recover from the shock, Fugeo slammed his tail end into the head, shattering the program.

The last six seems to get the idea to team up and formed a formation carefully. Fugeo growled and looks surprised as a disk killed one of the remaining six. His head turned and saw that Quorra came to his aid. Fugeo stormed forward and shot a barrage of lasers while Quorra threw her disk again. The five shattered but two of them were caught in either Fugeo's blasts or Quorra's disk. One of them looks unsure and Fugeo's hunting instincts kicked in, running up and jumping at the Program. They took into the air by the impact and before they made contact, Fugeo used his front claws to twist the head of the program. The last two went on back to back while Fugeo and Quorra faced them from different sides of the area.

Fugeo wanted to try something and aims at one of the walls. The two disk went in front of the face and between them a ball of red light formed. It shoots through the disk in the front and hit the wall. It bounces off and the Programs and Quorra were forced to watch it. Fugeo jumped forward and digs his claws into the program while using his tail to push the last one into the blast he released, ending the battle.

Fugeo looked at Quorra. "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome! But we need to help Sora!" was her reply. Fugeo looks up and told, "Yeah!"

Rinzler jumped at Sora who held his Keyblade up to black the disk and Sora counters with his Keyblade. Then he runs up to the program but was caught in surprise as Rinzler attacked with his disk.

Sora countered the next attack luckily and got into distance. He raised his Keyblade and a bunch of balloons appears. He jumped at them and the balloons flew at Rinzler.

The program however attacked again and hit Sora two times before the Keybearer managed to block with his Keyblade and starts to slash a few times.

Then Sora managed to change the reality and jams Rinzler's disks. The program however runs into distance and Sora could only run after him. Then Sora casts a fire spell at Rinzler which hits.

But suddenly Sora found himself hit by two disks. As Rinzler was close again Sora tried a thunder spell but it missed him and Sora got hit again. In pain, he falls on his back but rolled to the side before Rinzler could attack and got back on his feet.

Sora tried to slash with his Keyblade but Rinzler was faster and hit Sora again. Sora blocks the next strike and made a counter which sends Rinzler into distance.

This opportunity was used by Sora and he used the Balloon summoning again, sending a fire spell afterwards. However Rinzler dodged the fire spell and hit Sora two times with the disks.

Sora managed with last strength his fire spell and hits Rinzler straight into the chest. With that, the program remains in mid air.

Sora knew he was defeated and pants while holding his Keyblade with both hands. Then he raised his Keyblade and a small field appeared above him.

Sora went over and touched the field with his hand. A crystal opened with several small cubes floating around it. The cubes went into the crystal and it closed after it rose a bit. Rinzler fell on the ground and Sora called his Keyblade back.

CLU rose from behind and with a growl he took his disk out and threw it at Sora. Rilzler put Sora aside and blocks the disk with his own. Sora watched as the disk hit the walls until it hit the ground under Rinzler. He began to fall as the section shattered and Sora reached his hand out. "Tron!"

Rinzler looked at Sora and while he fell he reached is hand out but…

They couldn't reach each other in time. Sora watched helpless how the program fall.

CLU called, "I'll deal with you later! I have to retrieve Rinzler!"

From behind, Sora, Fugeo, and Quorra came up and Sora replied, "He… reached out for my hand… Tron is still in there."

"Sora… I am sorry that I couldn't help you or your friend…" told Fugeo and looked at his wing. Due to the match, a disk it hit and the jet engine remains useless.

"It wasn't your fault Fu… you was caught in your own battle." Answered Sora and Quorra told him, "You and that key have a special power."

"So do you- power to make me see it." Replied Sora.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" asked Quorra and Fugeo laughed, "Then I hope you won't try to kill us when we meet again!"

"Don't worry!" chuckles Quorra. "See you later" and left.

As Fugeo and Sora stood alone in the area, Sora wondered. "What if my memories aren't my own?"

Fugeo looked at Sora while he continued. "No, I gotta be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth."

The keyhole appeared and while Sora used his Keyblade on it Fugeo told "I don't see why you should hold memories which doesn't belong to you. And if you are lost, you just have to look for a way to get back to your place."

Sora nods to Fugeo's words and smiles as the light blinds them… once again…

In the meanwhile the creature stood on a field after slaying a bunch of Heartless and looks into the skies. "You move again... the last two worlds and the world you are leaving… unreachable for me… will it be the same with the next one? When do you enter a world that I can walk on and be together again with you?"

Suddenly it heard voices and quickly left the scene.

A boy and a girl came to the place and the girl wondered, "Odd! There should be a big bunch of heartless but nothing!"

"Indeed! But Tron was sure that there are more heartless then the defense system of the town could handle," replied the man.


	8. Amusement Park

As Fugeo opened his eyes after Sora used the Keyblade on the Keyhole in the Grid, he found himself in a cabin of a wheel. He looks around in wonder since he has never been in a place like that. Well… The Grid was also something he never saw…

As he was at the highest point of the wheel he spotted Sora at the entrance of this place, looking like talking to somebody. However he couldn't spot anybody. Deciding that sitting there wouldn't bring anything he took into the air and flew over to the brown haired Keybearer.

What Fugeo couldn't see was that Sora talked to a cricket. An anthropomorphized olive cricket with thin black eyebrows and four fingers with white gloves. He dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. Also he carries a red umbrella.

"Pinocchio knows me? But how?" asked Sora as the Cricket told him that he heard Sora's name from somebody named Pinocchio.

Then the cricket told him about how he found Pinocchio in a cage, lecturing while the wood puppets nose grew by his lies. Then Pinocchio told about a black clothed guy which turns out to be true. Then the blue fairy appeared and as she saw that Pinocchio learned his lesson, she made his nose normal.

As Jiminy finished his tale, Sora was standing there with his arms crossed. "That guy again."

"Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys." Countered Jiminy.

Sora nods. "Right. Then let me help you find him, Jiminy. And I am sure Fu will help us too. Once he finds us…"

"When he finds us? You mean he don't know about your whereabouts?" asked Jiminy and Sora nods. "That's right! Each time we get to a new place, somehow we get separated and we have to find our way back together again."

"You should look at each other more carefully! But I am grateful for your help! But how in the world do you know Pinocchio?" he asked Sora, who was lost by this. "Oh, um…"

Then he spots in the distance. "Hey! Over there, I see him!"

Jiminy turned and they saw somebody running down a path and the cricket (What on him does look like a cricket anyway?) agreed. "Gosh! That is Pinoke!"

Then they heard another voice. "Sora!" causing the two to look at the source. "Fugeo!" exclaimed Sora as the dragon landed. "Where have you been?"

"Somehow I end up in this wheel! What is this place?" asked Fugeo. Sora looked at him. "You never have been to an Amusement Park?"

"Sorry for coming from a backward place when I compare my home with what I saw until now by our travels!"

"Don't worry about that!" told Sora. Jiminy came over "So this is your friend Fu?"

"Indeed! May I introduce Fugeo! Fugeo meet Jiminy the Cricket!" told Sora. Fugeo eyes the bug and wondered, "You have even insects as friends? What comes next? A lion?"

"Doubt that we meet him on this trip!" told Sora causing Fugeo to look at him. "I don't ask how you made such friends."

"Ok… and Fu! We are looking for Pinocchio! Can you help us?" asked Sora

The dragon nods. "What does he look like?"

"It isn't hard since he is the only walking wood puppet around here!" was the reply. Fugeo blinked. "I don't even ask..."

Then Sora turns to Jiminy. "All aboard, Jiminy."

"Take it away!" replied the cricket and jumps on Sora's shoulder. Then the brown haired boy runs to the direction where he and Jiminy saw Pinocchio running too. Fugeo followed them.

They reached a big blue ball with a white dot and an "8" on it. They looked for a bit and Sora called, "I see him over here!"

Jiminy and Fugeo looked as they head over to the figure since Sora and the cricket were sure it was Pinocchio. He stood to a ramp that leads to a rail construction. Fugeo knew from his flight that these rails are going around the entire park.

Fugeo could see it was a wooden puppet with dark blue pants and heat with a lighter blue band and green feather. The same light blue was as shirt with a black vest and red shoes.

"Pinocchio! There you are!" called Jiminy and Sora told him, "Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here. Listen to Jiminy and go back to-" However he stopped as Pinocchio suddenly transformed into a ghost-clone like nightmare that reminds one of a jester or puppet. A green-blue colored dominates the skin like part while the "clothes" are colored in red, pink and purple. On the head was a jester head. More of them appear and Fugeo sighs. "Looks like we have to take care of them!"

"I agree!" told Sora and get his Keyblade ready.

While Fugeo fought with his claws and fire breath, Sora used his swings and attacks mainly with his spells.

While Fugeo jumps at one, Sora called a bunch of Balloons and shoot them to the enemies. Then he shoots an ice spell at one of them and smashed through the spell to cause more damage on the enemy. Suddenly one of them was caught in a water bubble and Sora was standing on it and moves around, catching more of these nightmares. Then he smashes the bubble and the Nightmares were defeated. Suddenly two bear like Nightmares came up but Fugeo jumped into the air between them and began to spin. Fire began to whirl around him and before Sora could ask what happens the remaining nightmares were caught in a twister of flames. Fugeo shoot out of the tornado and charged a glowing red ball in his peck and shoot it into the tornado, causing it to explode, vaporizing the last ones. Fugeo lands and Sora exclaimed, "Wow! This was cool Fu!"

"Thanks! But the last part… this was new for me… normally I end this move with just letting the twister dying out. Shooting this charged flame ball into it was something… well… guided by my instinct!"

"But this leaves us to the problem that these Dream eaters are pretending to be Pinocchio," told Sora and Fu nods. "Indeed! We have to be more careful with approaching our next Pinocchio candidate!"

"Sora! Fugeo! Look up there!" told Jiminy and points to a close by tower. They turned and saw the back of the next Pinocchio and Sora explained, "You're right. Come on Jiminy!" and runs up to the ramp with the cricket.

Fugeo cleared his throat and asked, "Didn't you forget something?" This caused Sora to give a "huh?" and then he slapped his head. "oh right! You can fly us up there Fu!"

They flew up there and as they were on the landing Jiminy asked, "Gee, Pinoke how'd you manage to get up there?"

By this question Fugeo's eyes widened in realization. "Because it isn't Pinoke!"

To prove his words the Pinocchio transformed into a nightmare but before anything could happen it was already blasted by a trio of Fire balls from Fugeo followed by an attack of Sora's Keyblade.

Jiminy sighs. "Another impostor. Sora had turned around and looked over the park. Then he jumped. "There! See him walking?"

Jiminy and Fugeo walked over and they saw a peach colored wood puppet with a yellow hat with a red feather in it, brown shoes, and white gloves. Also a tan, short sleeved shirt under a black vest with gold lining and red shorts. Fugeo could also make out a blue bow in front of the shirt.

"Well sure, if that's really him." Told Jiminy. Fugeo mused, "He looks different colored… so does it even fit to Pinocchio's normal appearance?"

"When I think of it… the other two Pinocchio's had discolored clothes and I cannot tell then and how he could have changed clothes since his ones are hand made by his father Geppetto!" told Jiminy.

Suddenly they heard that Fugeo clicked his claw at the ground and they also feel that the temperature around them goes up. "If I understood it correctly… we could have just left the other two alone by the looks of their clothing?"

"Uhm… sure," was the reply and Sora told him, "Sorry that we didn't think of that earlier! Are you mad Fu?"

The dragon shook his head. "Nah… I am cool… so cool like an ice cream…" but in truth he was heating up because they could have saved themselves from a set of trouble if Sora and Jiminy had mind to either notice the discoloring or told him how Pinocchio would look like.

Then Sora and Jiminy went back on Fugeo's back and he went down on the path that their current target used and followed it.

They reach the entry of a circus tent and already shortly after the entrance by a window play, nightmares appear. The same counts for the second window place and the round room in the near as well. Then they reach a corridor that looks deformed and glittering.

After it they reach the main part of the circus and in there were a set of trampolines with nets around it and on a platform high up was Pinocchio surrounded by some Nightmares. "Pinocchio!" called Sora and Jiminy and Fugeo asked, "This time it is the real one?"

He got his answer as the wood puppet called, "Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!"

"Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something!" called Jiminy. Sora and Fugeo nods to each other. "We got it covered!"

Fugeo and Sora runs into the net surrounded trampolines. Fugeo took care of the flying nightmares while Sora jumped on the platform where Pinocchio was and came down with him.

"Oh Pinoke! Look at ya!" told Jiminy. As Fugeo lands he could see why he said that: Pinocchio had donkey ears and a tail now.

"I think, for now, you two better get out of here." Told Sora while putting the puppet down and asked Fugeo, "Can you go with them?"

"I'll clear the path for them! You hold our backs free!" agrees Fugeo and runs out with them.

Sora turned around and faced the bats and bear like Nightmares. He just had to be careful because if they jump in there, they cause shockwaves that could be painful.

But with the combination of Flow motion attacks and spells he managed to defeat the Nightmares and was about to leave as the mysterious boy appeared again. "You again?"

And Xemnas walked up from behind him. "Aren't you tired to ask the same question over and over?"

Sora called his Keyblade but Xemnas just stated, "My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart. Just imaigine that."

"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies." Countered Sora. "but if Pinocchio could be given one – shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?"

Xemnas chuckles. "Maybe so. However –" he turns around. "do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us."

Sora looked confused as they left. "How am I anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense."

Some time before Fugeo, together with Jiminy and Pinocchio, reached the exit of the circus, two ryu dragon nightmares suddenly showed up. Fugeo got into battle stance and called to his followers, "Leave! I hold them off!"

"Thank you Fugeo!" told Jiminy and Pinocchio thanked him as well and they run off into the only open way.

However once they were far enough to no longer be heard by him the two nightmares disappeared. Fugeo blinked and wondered, "What was that?"

"They should hold you only in position until we could talk alone!" told a familiar voice. Fugeo turned around. "Not again… how about you bother somebody else?"

"I cannot do that favor! But let me ask you: Why is this cricket and this wood puppet together?" asked the Ryu Dragon that bothered Fugeo already a few times.

"Because they are friends," was Fugeo's simple statement since he couldn't think of something else. However the nightmare just shook his head. "Wrong! He is the puppet's conscience! Unable to have one of his own the puppet was in need of a replacement. So this cricket came into the game."

"And what does it have to do with me?" asked Fugeo and the answer was, "Simple: Why did you just let the one who should be your conscience go? His knowledge is greater than yours but you still wanted to make decisions based on your own, limited knowledge."

"If you are playing on my ancestor Retac: If he was my true conscience then it is better to have none than him. Only in the end he showed something that might let me see him in a different light but I never knew what happened to him!" told Fugeo.

The red nightmare chuckles."Such a fool you are. If you would know the truth, you wouldn't talk like that!"

Then he disappeared, leaving Fugeo alone. "Which goal does this guy follow with these kinds of conversations?"

"Fugeo!" called Sora as he ran up to the dragon. "Where are Pinocchio and Jiminy?"

"They left as nightmares that were like me showed up. I told them to do so and I am sure they are fine," replied Fugeo.

"That is good" told Sora. Both of them could tell that something bothers the others but they didn't bring it up so…

Before one of them could say something one of the stars suddenly began to shine and came closer, blinding them. As the light died down, a gorgeous woman with a kind and gentle expression appeared. She has flip-styled neck-long blonde hair and wears a blue headband. She wears a light blue dress which sports long translucent sleeves that have fabric hanging below, a long blue ribbon tied around the waist with a tied heart as the buckle. There's also a blue, oval pendant placed in the cleavage. She wears blue shoes and has two wings on her back, and she also carries a wand with a yellow star at the top end of it.

"You must be Sora and Fugeo," told the lady and Sora replied, "Oh. Yes, ma'am."

Fugeo could tell that this women is somebody to treated with respect and bowed down. "I am honored that you are aware of my name!"

"You must be the Blue Fairy." Said Sora and Fugeo looked at him. True from the colors and look alike he would say that is a fitting name but how did Sora know about her and the name? Maybe he learned it from Jiminy before Fugeo could arrive the scene.

The fairy nods by Sora's question and told him, "That's right. And I'm afraid that I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."

Sora jumped. "What?" Also Fugeo blinked in surprise. "A while gulped him down? And does Pinocchio and Jiminy know about it?"

"Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him." Explained the Blue Fairy.

"But that's crazy!" called Sora and Fugeo adds, "Not crazy… a kamikaze mission!"

We've gotta to find them!" called Sora and rushed off. Fugeo blinked. "Why I am doing this?" and went after him while the Blue Fairy disappears. They ran and reached a cliff and Fugeo said, "I can't jump in there! None of us are water species, and last time I checked I don't have a water dragon as relative!"

"Water dragon?" asked Sora.

"Rare kind! They only happen when a pure fire and a pure ice dragon mate! But how many pure dragons does exist? Every dragon has, in most cases, some blood of other types," explained Fugeo.

"Then what do you think we should do to find a whale on the bottom of the sea?" asked Sora.

"Well…" began Fugeo and then, as a bluish frog like nightmare with yellow belly with a sword, crown and shield was in front of him and held the sword in front of the dragon, challenging him appeared, the dragon smirked. "I have an idea…"

Later on a platform that was above the sea, tied on several bat like nightmares which flapped their wings to keep the platform up, stands Fugeo and looked down. On the lower end was Sora and the frog like Nightmare tied up together back on back with a big set of fish that Fugeo captured earlier. Sora looked up and called, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Last time it was used in my home world it did work!" called Fugeo back and smirks to himself. "We just never used a human and an overgrown frog in it…"

Sora called again, "When was the last time?"

"So around 250 years ago, as a guardian celebrated his 100th year as guardian! But as the disappeared grandchild of the said guardian was found in the belly of it, nobody dared anymore to hunt whales!"

This caused Sora and the frog to look up and begin to struggle as they were lowered into the sea. Fugeo laughed, "That's right! Keep it up! We want that this whale notice us right?"

This caused the two to struggle more in the hope to get free in time. Suddenly they saw a bunch of fish jumping out of the sea, Pinocchio and Jiminy with these fish and a whale behind them. From the jump Fugeo knew where it could land and jumps from the platform and cuts Fugeo free, pulling them away as the whale took all the fish, the platform, nightmares, and also their two friends into its mouth.

Fugeo freed Sora from the ropes and let the frog like Nightmare just fall into the water. "Next time I don't listen to your plan!" told Sora.

"Then tell next time when something is odd than to the usual!" told Fugeo and looked to the spot there the whale dived down. "Well… they were in now… now is the question how to come out!"

Then suddenly the whale surfaces again but… completely frozen by something. Sora and Fugeo looked at each other before flying over and landed on the ice island. They looked around and Sora wondered, "What could have done this?"

"Well…" began Fugeo and then he noticed something behind them. As they turned around Sora answered, "This could be it…"

They faced a blue nightmare that reminds them of a lobster that used his two claws and tail like propellers. And it made a chilly appearance to the two. "We have to claw our way past, then rescue our friends," stated Sora and Fugeo agrees with him, getting ready to fight.

Their enemy started the battle with shooting beams from the claws. Sora and Fugeo dogded them and Fugeo shot fireballs at it. Sora on the other hand threw his Keyblade at it. It reacted by spinning its claws while storming at the two. Fugeo took Sora and flew up to avoid the attacker. However it jumped up and slams on the two in mind air, crashing with them on the ground. The two groaned in pain and got to their feet but had to run first since it dashed at them with the spinning claws again.

Once they are safe Fugeo attempts a Fire Beam but it hovered up just in time. Fugeo growled loudly. "Dammit!"

"Then can you shoot it again?" asked Sora while shooting a fire spell. "Not in time! I can only shoot one or two times per day… or if we are luckily one or twice times per world."

"Not much…" told Sora and got ready to move while it is in mid air. "Think about the strength of this attack!" countered Fugeo and shot a fire ball at it. Suddenly it smashed down on them. They just managed to get out of it. Then it suddenly began to charge the claws and shoots two lasers and crossed them. Fugeo and Sora did the same trick to avoid them. Then the two grinned at each other. Sora shot a set of spells at the nightmare, drawing the attention of the Nightmare. Then Fugeo managed to get close and smashed its head with the tail end. It staggers and Sora came close. Then they began their combo attack. They hit the head of the nightmare in the final of their combo and jump away. A part of the island, where the whale's head is, got cracked. The nightmare flew away and Fugeo knew like Sora they couldn't let it escape.

They smashed the cracked part and suddenly the entire whale broke free. It raised into the air and a bubble covered it with Sora on top of it. He began to roll the bubble towards the nightmare.

However it noticed its persuers and began to shoot lasers at Sora's direction. Fugeo shot some of them down with his fire balls but the Keybearer had to dogde it. Then Fugeo flew at it and tackled it to slow it down. Then as the nightmare and the bubble where close to each other, Sora broke the bubble. The whale jumped up and gulped down the Nightmare… with Fugeo who was still on it!

"Fugoe!" called Sora who was in the water but noticed that he was in trouble himself. The whale began to take air and Sora did his best to swim away. Then it sneezed and pushed Sora away with the wind it caused.

He woke up on a coast and stood slowly up. "I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into the darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then… they end up in Traverse Town, and in the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said – I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep."

Then he noticed the keyhole but he hesitates. "I cannot leave Fugeo here! I wouldn't be fair towards him!"

"Don't worry Sora… your friend will be fine!" told a femine voice. He turned around and saw the Blue Fairy "He just moves from you to the next one… don't worry! You will meet again!"

"How do you know that?" asked Sora and the blue fairy answered, "You and your friends are affecting the dreams of these worlds. And sometimes, the affection grows so strong, that some become aware of the dream. Somebody else will come into this dreaming world soon, and he will meet Fugeo and I am sure you will meet again then. I am aware of the other worlds like any other great being on the worlds. I just didn't see the danger of the darkness coming so I fall with this world into darkness and became a part of the dreams"

Sora nods to that. "Then he will meet up with Riku then! I am sure they will get along! I have trust in them!"

"Good luck with your quest Sora! May we meet again, awake," told the Blue Fairy and disappeared again. Sora nods and turns around, using his Keyblade on the Keyhole.


	9. Riku

Riku was walking through the stomach of Monstro and he found a new meaning of "turning a stomach" as in doing it literally by hitting the glands around the stomach.

He had just found Pinocchio together with Jiminy. He went with the cricket to search for the wood puppet after Geppetto told him that his son was missing. Jiminy revealed to him that the wooden boy left with a person in black coat. They found him and the man in a black coat, revealed to be another Riku as he enters a corridor of darkness without a word.

Riku revealed to Jiminy that he once gave into the darkness and now it chases him. Sending Pinocchio and Jiminy back after telling them he would look for why the place is shaking up, he just entered the… cavity of the Monstro as he saw that several Nightmares are surrounding a single dream eater which lies on the ground.

Riku just saw that it was a red colored one but couldn't identify the species in the way it laid on the ground, not even moving.

However he realized that the Nightmares are now attacking the Dream eater and Riku rushed in. He jumps into the ring of the Nightmares and declared, "If you want to get him, you have to get through of me!"

The nightmares however wasn't imitated by this threat and attacked. Riku expected something like that and began to slash with his Keyblade and cast spells like Fire or blizzard and used Keyblade attacks listening to the names Aerial Slam or Ice Breaker.

He managed to draw the Nightmares far enough away from the Dream Eater that he could use his strongest move he has on his disposal right now on them: Meteor Crash!

After the Nightmares were annihilated he went over to the Dream Eater. He could see it's form more closely and thought it looked familiar.

Now it started to groan and began to stand up. "Where… am I?"

Now he recognized the voice! He heard it only one time but it was enough to let him remember it. "Fugeo? Is that you?"

The dragon turned and blinks. "Riku?"

"That is right Fugeo! How did you end up here?" asked the silver haired boy and Fugeo answered, "The last thing I remember is… I was on the top of a nightmare to slow it down for Sora and then… I saw Monstro jumping at the Nightmare and I. I must have hit something since I know that the next thing is that I woke up and saw you. I don't know how I ended up in your version of this world."

"Perhaps being gulped down by Monstro opened a portal to this version of this world or I am in the same world like Sora!" told Riku.

"Both ways are possible!" agreed Fugeo. "I think we might find a way to meet up with Sora again!"

Riku nods. "You are right! Until then you can come with me! I might need additional help if the Nightmare you fought is the cause of the shakes here."

"Then it still exist!" replied Fugeo and narrowed his eyes. He looked around. "I only see one exit right now and you must have come from there… that means there must be a second one!"

Riku nods and spots a gland on the end of the room. "This might bring answers!"

"Knowing it from experience?" asked Fugeo and Riku nods. They went over it and Riku hit it with the Keyblade. The ground shakes a little and platforms raised from the ground.

Fugeo and Riku looked at each other and said at the same time, "We should go to the top platform!"

They just looked at each other for moment and then they laugh a little before Fugeo told the silver haired boy, "Jump on!"

Riku looked surprise by Fugeo's command and was not sure about it first. Fugeo chuckles, "Sora didn't show any problem in it!"

Riku nods and climbs on Fugeo, who took off. On the top of the highest platform he lands and they spot the exit of this room not far from them. They reached a corridor like part of Monstro but none of them is really interested in what this was…

While proceeding Riku asked Fugeo, "How was it to travel with Sora?"

"Except for the moments where I really questioned his IQ, it went fine so far! He really knows how to make friends!" replied Fugeo and RIku laughed. "Indeed! He has a talent for that! And he was never the brightest one! And his choice of friends reflects this fact. I believe you are one of the exceptions."

"No rule without exceptions eh? How bad is it?" asked Fugeo.

Riku shrugged. "Don't know! I think on every world he visited so far he has friends!"

"Lucky guy! Could they have been so unfortunate to get his shoes into their stomach or didn't notice something that is obviously odd like a wrong color on a person they seek?" wondered Fugeo.

"Why do you ask?" replied Riku and Fugeo deadpanned. "He mistook a Nightmare that took Pinocchio's form for this wood puppet even though the color scheme didn't fit… and in Traverse Town he jumped after me into a hole and landed on my stomach…"

"That sounds like Sora!" replied Riku and changed the subject. "But I wonder… what is going on with you? I cannot sense any trace of darkness inside you."

"And this means?" asked Fugeo.

Riku stopped and looked at the red dragon. "It means either the light in your heart is very strong or you don't have darkness at all. Which I cannot believe since only the seven princess of light have such pure hearts."

"Well for a princess I definitely have the wrong gender." Was his reply with a shrug. "But… now that you mention it… I have the feeling something is missing inside me… like my heart grieves for something that is gone for a long time. Perhaps it isn't used to have no longer my ancestor inside me…"

"Your ancestor?" wondered Riku and Fugeo nods. "Indeed! It's a long story but in short I had the soul of another dragon inside me… like every ancestor of mine who was a fire dragon. I am just glad that he is gone."

"So you had also to deal with somebody who wanted to use your body inside you?" asked Riku and mumbled, "Just like me…"

"Yeah… and I don't want to talk about it really…"

Riku nodded. "I can understand it!" and noticed Fugeo's face. "How about you tell me about your home?"

Fugeo agreed and while they proceed he told Riku about his world and what is important to him. As they reach the end of the corridor Riku had a good idea about the Realms of Dragons but before he could his opinion, the place shakes again.

Riku stormed off, followed by Fugeo and they reach the bowel of Monstro and found a red version of the nightmare that Sora and Fugeo fought before.

Fugeo remarked, "Either this guy is red due anger or has a hot brother."

"You dealt with that before?" asked Riku and Fugeo told, "In blue with freezing attitude!"

They noticed that it shoots from the claws and they run faster and the two began to slide on the ground as the red lobster tried to smash them. They got behind it and got into battle stance while the nightmare turned around to face them.

It shoots lasers at them and Riku jumps to dodge and Fugeo flew up. Fugeo shot a fire ball but it didn't react to the impact like the one before. Fugeo assumed that it has some additional resistance to fire. Which makes his moves rather useless.

"Riku! I fear I am limited to my close combat compatibilities!" Fugeo called to Riku while dodging another laser of the ever moving lobster.

Riku came to the same calculation but asked, "Have you any big guns?"

"Only if you want to turn this whale into sushi!" was the reply of Fugeo while he hit the head of the nightmare with the tail, giving Riku the opportunity to get to the lobster and hit it a couple of times. Suddenly he rose into the air and used his Meteor Crash!

Fugeo whistled at the move but kept clawing and smashing the nightmare until it moved away. Riku and Fugeo went after it but it crawled now up to the ceiling. They spot a gland on the end of the room but they didn't use it since they had the feeling it wouldn't be a wise decision. Then they rushed to the space behind the shooting area of the nightmare as it began to shoot giant laser beams around the room. As it was finally down on the ground again, Fugeo and Riku took the opportunity to attack its back. But it went into the distance again and suddenly they are facing projectiles of this dream eater and got hit. While recovering from the attack it shoots it big lasers again and also hit them. Groaning from the pain Riku asked, "Trust me enough for a fusion?"

"Fusion?" asked Fugeo while the Keybearer answered, "In link style I fuse with the Dreameater I am with!"

Fugeo nods. "Then I go with ya!"

Riku nods and jumps up. Fugeo went at Riku and went into him. The silver haired boy felt the familiar sensation by fusing with Dream Eaters. However something odd, which he couldn't put in.

His body began to flame up and wings spreads out of his back and from his other hand an object formed but due to the flames he couldn't make out what it was. The only thing he could tell it is a weapon. Riku didn't have a real experience with dual wielding but doesn't mind. He flew straight at the lobster, dodging the laser shoots, drawing power and battle instincts of Fugeo and moves so fast as possible in the air as possible. Once being close to it, he used his two weapons and unleashed a deadly combo at the nightmare. In the finale move he threw the two weapons and they formed a sort of blade that hits the head of the lobster and keeps stuck on the head. The nightmare began to disappear and Riku ends the link style with the dragon.

Fugeo pants from the experience. "That was something… it surprised me that in the final move the two weapons forms my tail blade!"

"Tail blade?" asked Riku and Fugeo nods. "In my normal form I have a blade on the end of my tail and not this club like thing!"

"I understand," replied Riku and adds, "Let's go back! We don't have anything left to do here!"

"Right!" agreed Fugeo and they left. As they reached the mouth of the whale they could just see how Pinocchio runs into Geppettos arms.

"I thought I was only sent into the past on the Destiny Islands. So why does it seems like time was rewound in this world, too? Maybe it's like Master Yen Sid said, the world was freed from darkness, but has yet to wake up from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream." Said Riku and Fugeo adds, "A dream we are affecting with our presence. What do you think… will the ones who were trapped in this world during its dream remember these dreams?"

"I don't know! When do we even remember them?" asked Riku.

Fugeo nods. "Here are dreams you cannot forget! Some of your own, others triggered by others. I can tell you from my own experience because… some of my dreams were affected by two people. One was my ancestor. The other somebody I really cared about…"

Riku nods in understanding and took his Keyblade out as the Keyhole appeared. He used it and the light blinds them, both knowing that they will be in another world by opening their eyes again.


	10. Traverse Town The Second

Riku was walking up in the first District of Traverse Town. He looked around and wondered, "Traverse Town? Why am I back? And where is Fugeo?"

Then he noticed something. "Joshua." The boy walked up to Riku and told, "Nice of you to join us."

"What happened?" asked Riku but the blonde just replied, "I'd prefer to wait until Fugeo decides to join us! Sora told me that in each world he and Sora are separated."

"Fugeo shouldn't be far from us," told Riku. "After all, you said 'when he decides to join up."

"Bravo Riku! He is in the second district right now and should be looking for you or Sora already," was Joshua's reply.

Fugeo was indeed in the second district and went into the air to find one of his friends. He decided to reach the first district first since it lies more central of the districts. As he flew over the portal, he spotted in the plaza Riku and Joshua and descends down to them.

As he reached them, he said, "I guess there is trouble? Because I cannot see any other reason why we reached this world."

"Why can't Sora be this quick on the uptake?" asked Joshua. Riku shrugged. "Yeah, well, Sora's a little…"

Then all three laughed a little and Joshua began, "Now, let's get down to the problem. We've got a nasty Dream eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it – pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on the a mission to stop it, but they need help."

"Let me guess we have to kill this thing for you?" asked Fugeo and Joshua told, "Bravo!"

"And with others you mean Shiki and her friends?" add Riku in. Joshua nods. "That's right. They all found their Game partners, and Shiki is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Sora is helping them out."

"Where is the dream eater?" asked Fugeo and Joshua replied, "it just reappeared in the fountain plaza. I sent Beat and his partner to face it."

Riku replied, "I'm on it." And walks past him. Fugeo however just stood there. "There is more then you said to us right?"

"Bravo again! There is more you two need to know." Told Joshua. "These two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal… I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Wrong how?" asked Riku and Fugeo narrows his eyes, wondering what he means. Joshua explains, "That's where it gets tricky. After you and Sora left, Shiki crossed the Portal to join her game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, when she got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner. And then Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left."

"So time flows differently here and there?" asked Riku and Fugeo thought aloud, "Makes sense… after all I met you after Monstro gulped me down."

"So what? That's true of any two worlds. Their home world would be running on a different time axis, too." Told Riku.

"Yes, I understand that. But by Fugeo's case a portal opened to lead him to your world where you must have found him. Even though I don't know who this Monstro is. But if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it doesn't, ergo they are not parallel worlds."

"Does it mean there is a past and a future?" asked Fugeo but Joshua shook his head. "No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate. It's not just time that sets them apart. As Riku self noted, every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds."

"Distinct worlds?"

"Yes… but this is all conjecture." Told Joshua. "It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in…"

"A dream…" completes Riku and Joshua told, "Yes. The next Bravo, Riku. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me or my friends. But to you and Sora, I think it might be a vital clue and for you Fugeo later something that might affect you later."

"Right… Thanks." Replied Riku while Fugeo was wondering what Joshua means. Then Fugeo asked, "You need us in the plaza?"

"Now I am running out of 'bravos'." Admits Joshua while Riku said, "Be right back."

They head to the back streets and Fugeo admits, "This is the first time I am in this place."

"Then how did you reach the fifth district?" asked Riku and Fugeo replied, "Over a strange place after Sora lands on my stomach."

"How did he manage that?" asked Riku and Fugeo told him the stories which he had so far with Sora. Riku shook his head, "I have the feeling bad luck is following you!"

"You can tell it," told Fugeo and then Nightmares appeared in front of them. They are different from the last visit but they managed to handle them. They keep walking on and fight nightmares until they reach the fountain plaza.

Once they reached it they saw two people. Fugeo only recognized Rhyme but didn't know the boy with the white shirt and the sand colored pants. He had a chain on the side and a necklace with a skull on the end. The black cap had also a skull on it and shoes in red and black.. He saw that from Rhyme a light goes over to the guy.

"Beat!" called Riku and Fugoe guessed this was the name of the boy while Fugeo called, "Rhyme!"

"About time, yo!" told Beat and Fugeo wondered what was up with this guy while Riku asked, "Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters?"

"Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner. And I don't need you or your Dreameater!"

"Oh, here we go again." Began Rhyme and told, "Five seconds ago, it was, 'Where's Riku?' – and now the act?"

"Bwaaah! Don't tell him that." Complained Beat and Fugeo sighs. "You know in a battle you shouldn't play the thought guy or it might end not well!"

"Hey! Who asked for your opinion!" called Beat. "And why do you think I am listening to a Dreameater?"

"Have some respect to Fugeo! He is a good friend of Sora! And Sora is a friend of Riku as far as I know!" told Rhyme and turns to the two. "Long time no see Fugeo and it's nice to meet you, Riku. I'm Rhyme. Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus."

"Don't worry! I have a friend who acts like the same," told Fugeo. "With the difference that he is a rhino and swings an axe."

"I am not!" complained Beat about the doofus part. "You always gotta go around and… and garnish my reputation!"

"I have the feeling you do an awesome job in doing it yourself" told Fugeo and Rhyme agrees to him, adding to Beat, "'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others.' Your words."

Riku suddenly began to laugh and all three looked at the silver haired boy while Beat complained, "Yo, Riku. You gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?"

"Sorry, it's just… you are cut from the same cloth." Told Riku and the two answered at the same time, "I ain't made of cloth!" "I know!"

"Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere." Explained Rhyme. "Yeah. He's come throught for me, so I know what you mean." Agrees Riku and Fugeo nods.

"There, see? I'm a- Rhyme! You didn't just call me a punk again!" came from Beat and Fugeo just told, "You know… you acted like one"

Suddenly they heard a roar and they turned to the nightmare that resembles a large bird in a stereotypical witch/wizard cloak and hat. Its arm-like wings are lined with piano keys, and end in five feathered fingers. The bottom of its body hides it feet (assuming it has feet) and is decorated with bells. It wears a wig-like spellbook underneath its hat, with the pages resembling hair. Underneath its beak, it has a curled, yellow pouch-like part on its neck. It carries a broom with it, which has a purple shaft and a glass-looking sphere on one end.

"All right, now we ruffled its feathers." Told Riku and lifts his Keyblade while Riku had a battlestance. "This birdy get's burned!"

The other two agree while the nightmare raises his broom and thunder hits multiple times on the ground, releasing Nightmares on the hit places. Beat told Riku and Fugeo, "Me and Rhyme'll handle things here. You go after that thing!"

"Right!" replied Fugeo and Riku, running after it back into the way they just came, dealing with Nightmares that set it in the way. In the Back Streets they jumped the bridge down but as they turned around, they saw a large herd of Ryu dragons and triceratops like Nightmares with buzz saw –like spikes with the general coloring of blue and purple. Riku smirked. "Quantity over Quality huh?"

"In this case I take on the air force!" told Fugeo and went to collide with a Ryu Dragon, throwing it at another one while shooting some others with his fire breaths. Riku jumped at a wall and used a flowmotion move to cause a first general damage on the opponents before using it again, taking several of them out and threw his Keyblade at one of the next wave and uses his balloonga spell. The last ones which were left are slashed into pieces by Riku.

Fugeo sliced through his opponents and smashed with his tail end also into the bodies. Then he began to curl in, glowing red and released a wave of fire, destroying some and flew at the last one, grabbing it. He stopped to use his wings and they fall down. Fugeo released his claws and smashed his tail on the head of the nightmare.

Fugeo pants and looked with Riku up as Joshua suddenly appeared next to a ball with surrounding crystals.

"Riku! Fugeo! The Third District! We're going to pin it between both worlds!" told Joshua and the two answered, "Got it!" and rushed off to the said district.

Once they reached it, Riku used his flowmotion moves while Fugeo flew to catch up with the nightmare and managed to get in front of it. "We got you now!" declared Riku and Beat called from the near, "This is my street, yo! You gotta play by the rules."

Suddenly a ball like Joshua had earlier appeared and Fugeo exclaimed, "You won't!" following it and Riku realized what it tries to do and rushed after it. But they were too late and it changed into the other Traverse Town.

Riku sighs. "Sora, you got this." While beat complained, "This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down…"

"Got that already but Sora is on the other side!" told Fugeo. "And also the others."

"Then we have nothing to worry!" thought Riku aloud but Beat said, "Yeah, well, I still don't like it."

Joshua descends down and explains, "You know, you are such a good listener, Beat. You're like a sponge, really."

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Countered Beat and Joshua asked, "You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?"

"Don't use my full name!" jumped Beat and Fugeo shook his head. "Weird name…"

"Hey!" complained Beat but suddenly they noticed that Fugeo tensed up out of nowhere.

"Sora is in trouble!" explained Fugeo and flew up into the air and went into a direction in a way that he seems to attack something they don't see and suddenly he disappears.

Riku looked at Joshua and the boy just rubs his chin. "He seems to have a sense for feeling people close to him in danger. And now he got enough will power to change into a world by his own…"

"That means he is back by Sora?" asked Riku and Joshua nods. "It seems like that!"

Then they notice the Keyhole glowing up in the air and Riku got his Keyblade ready. "Well, it's time to go."

"Hey, Riku – thanks." Told Rhyme. "And tell Fugeo my thanks as well."

Riku nods. "I will!" and Beat told, "Yeah, stay cool. We'll catch up with you soon."

"Mm-hmm. Say hi to Sora" adds Rhyme. And Riku told her, "Sure!"

Joshua last words were, "Riku. Remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real."

"What? I don't got it." Told Beat and Joshua answered, "You and Sora would break your heads on this one."

"Bwaah!" shouted Beat while Riku used his Keyblade on the Keyhole.

Sora was indeed in trouble! The nightmare he faces was the gargoyle one back by Notre Dame but since Sora didn't face it he doesn't know about the moves of this thing. That costs him a set of hits and he was groaning in pain.

Then suddenly he saw a glow behind the nightmare and Fugeo appeared out of nowhere and grabs on the nightmares head.

He pulled while growling loudly, "You won't hurt him more!"

Sora believed in this moment to see the outlines of a large dragon that has Fugeo's colors but with a scar on the right eye and a sort of blade as tail end. The nightmare was thrown over and as Fugeo made a backwards salto as the nightmare jumps up Sora could swear to see a light reflection on the tail end and cut the nightmare clean into half.

"Whoa!" explained Sora as Fugeo lands besides him, panting. Sora however beamed. "Way to go Fu!"

Then the Pelikan like nightmare chanted something and they saw another large Nightmare… one Fugeo knew from Pinocchios world by his trip with Riku.

Fugeo grinned and Sora did as well, exclaiming, "Let's finish this!"

They attacked head on and slashed it several times and Sora used a few times Ice Breaker while Fugeo smashed around with his tail end. Then they noticed how weak it was and began to combo attack. They were too fast for the nightmare to catch on and was destroyed by the final attack.

Then they turned to the nightmare that was the source of all the trouble but it flew straight into a keyhole that appears in the air. Fugeo tried to stop it with his Fire beam but before he could even aim at it, it was gone.

"Not again!" told Sora and Fugeo guessed he lost it before. Neku came in with his partner and asked, "Hey Josh, where'd it go?"

"Somewhere else." Explained the boy. "Out of traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go."

"I guess that isn't a good thing," told Fugeo. "It will cause the same trouble just somewhere else, I think!"

"Great…" groaned Neku and Shiki asked, "So we failed the mission?"

"I'll go after it!" told Sora and Fugeo asked, "Didn't you forget me?"

"Sorry Fu!" laughed the brown haired boy while Neku asked, "What?"

"C'mon, we aren't actual Players. Can't we bend the rules?" asked Sora and Fugeo tilts his head, feeling that he missed something.

"Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected – right, Sora?" asked Joshua. "Fugeo managed to briefly use his real body to help you and even crossed the barrier that keep you separated from Riku!"

"That was Fugeo's real body?" asked Sora and looks at his dragon friend. However as he looked he saw that Fu was just sitting there without reacting to everything. Joshua explained, "Not fully manifested but you saw a pretty good grasp of it! And he won't react for now since powered himself pretty much out! I am surprised that he managed to shove it away so long."

"Will he be alright?" asked Sora worried and Joshua nods. "He will! I bet in the next world he will be back to shape! He just used a massive display of willpower and strength of his heart! And both is tired out."

"Then we see you soon again!" told Sora and holds his Keyblade out. Neku finished with, "Sora, Thanks! It wasn't easy but you made it easier."

"Yeah!" agreed Sora and Shiki said, "Wow, Neku. You've changed."

"Huh? You think?" wondered Neku and Shiki told him, "Yeah, you're less dorky."

"What?" asked Neku while Shiki told to Sora, "Once you find your friends, Sora, you should come hang out in our town!"

"Definitly. See you in Shibuya," told Neku. Sora nods. "Sure. It's a deal."

The four humans put their hands on each other and Joshua asked, "Anything I should pass on to Riku?"

"Nah, I'll see him soon." Told Sora and used his Keyblade on the Keyhole and the shining light blinds him once again.


	11. Country of the Musketeers

Sora found himself in a big yard and in the middle of it he saw a familiar figure falling down. He rushed over to him and slashed through it.

"King Mickey, are you okay?" asked Sora while the mouse stands up in his Musketeer clothes and asked, "Huh? Have we met before?"

"What?" asked Sora then he realized, "Wait, is this like what happened with Jiminy and Tron? But… I'm not in Disney Castle and that world isn't one of the ones that are asleep. I don't get it."

"You okay? What's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"Oh, um… I was wondering… where I was? And did you see my friend Fugeo? He looks like a red Dream Eater with a red body, blue belly and blue eyes."

"Gosh! I don't think I saw your friend and where you get that key?" asked the mouse.

Sora replied, "This? It's a Keyb-" however Mickey interrupted him. "Shh!"

He came closer and whispered, "I know. You came from another world, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Replied Sora.

"My name's Mickey," told the Mouse. "I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer."

"Hmm… So, am I in a world the king visited that I don't know about – a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess…" Mumbled Sora while Mickey stated, "You seem confused."

Suddenly several Nightmares appeared around them. Sora called his Keyblade and told to Mickey, "I'm Sora. Let me handle 'em." And began to fight them.

Sora fought them with ease but Mickey jumped in and began to fight them as well. However for each they destroyed, two more came. But luckily after a while no new ones appeared and they finished the last ones off.

"We make a team huh?" asked Sora and Mickey agrees to that but said, "Some Musketeer I turned out to be."

Suddenly they saw Goofy jumping around calling, "Where's the bad guys?"

Sora called, "Goofy!" while Mickey called, "Everything's under control, Goof."

The dog stopped and asked, "Really? You mean we clobbered 'em?"

Sora had his relaxed stance with his arms behind his back while hearing Donald, "Are they… gone?"

He and Mickey turned to the duck and called "Hey, Donald!" causing the duck to jump. "What? Who are you?"

"Gawrsh, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Goofy.

Sora sighs and looks down before answering, "No… Nice to meet you."

"Say fellas, this is Sora." Told Mickey. "And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life."

"Hi, I'm Donald!" told Donald while Goofy replied, "And I'm Goofy."

"Friends for life." Agreed Sora and smiles.

Mickey added in, "Now, we've gotta go protect the princess! Donald, Goofy, follow me!"

"Hey wait! You're not gonna let me come along?" asked Sora.

The three stopped at that and turned around while Mickey explained, "But you're not a Musketeer. And this mission is frought with danger."

"All the more reasons I should help." Objected Sora. "When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends. "

"Hmm…" began Mickey "Well , all right. Thank you!"

"Great! Should we do the thing?" asked Goofy and Sora asked, "The 'thing'?"

Then Goofy whispered something into his ear and Sora nods.

Mickey began, "All for one…" and everybody adds while crossing their weapons, "And one for all!"

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. They turned and Sora beamed, "Fugeo! Great to see you are alright!"

"Thanks Sora! My wings feel a bit sore from the act I had earlier and flying around to find you isn't helping much!" replied the dragon.

"A friend of yours?" asked Mickey and Sora nods. "That's right! We are together in this adventure and he is a friend you can depend on!"

"Gowsh! Welcome aboard!" told Mickey and Fugeo nods. "Thanks! And you are?"

"These are Mickey, Donald and Goofy!" told Sora, pointing to each of them. "And we are on the way to bodyguard a princess!"

"A princess?" asked Fugeo. "Neat! I am in!"

"Don't kidnap her!" joked Sora and they head to the carriage. They moved in front of the castle and Fugeo sat on the top of the carriage and looks around while Sora, Mickey, Goofy and Donald are around the princess on the way to the vehicle.

Sora, Mickey and Donald sat on the back of the carriage while Goofy was on the coachman's seat. Fugeo questioned it a little since he heard from Sora about his friends but didn't tell it out loud.

He yawns and curled in and began to take a nap. Before he doze off he wondered how he could sleep in a dream…

"Not very Musketeer like to sleep on duty!" told Mickey but Sora protested, "Fugeo did a huge workout before we reached your place! If you had seen what he had done since we met then you would agree that he deserves a nap once a while!"

Suddenly he turned around as he noticed something came in. He turned around and saw sort of blue T-Rex stomping towards them. "A dream eater!" he called.

Mickey and Donald called at the same time, "Bad guy!" while Donald panics, falling unconscious. "Bad guy?" asked Goofy and speeds the carriage up. Fugeo noticed the stronger wind and began to open his eyes slowly. But suddenly the Dream Eater jumped at it.

Sora managed to get a hold of the carriage by the shock and jumps on the top of the vehicle while the other's fled from it.

Fugeo groaned by the landing on the ground but gasped in pain as the Nightmare stomped on him. Sora got his Keyblade and called, "Gotta protect the carriage, no matter what!"

Fugeo groaned as he stands up after this T-Rex was stomping on him. Shaking his head he moved to gain speed for a quick take off into the air. However before he could begin to fly, he heard a voice. "Why do you bother to help him? Did he said ever thank you to you? Or did he even miss you as you were swallowed in this whale?"

"Not you again!" told Fugeo and turns around to the Nightmare that bothered him already a few times. "What is your goal?"

"You will know it in time! But until then you should realize what you should realize what is truly important!" told the nightmare. "And following around these two keybearers isn't important! It only distracts you on your true destiny!"

Before Fugeo could react, the nightmare was gone. Slowly he wondered about the sanity about this Nightmare and took off, flying to the direction where the footprints of the T-Rex like nightmare leads to.

He flew as fast as possible and as he reached it, he saw Sora had his hand full to defend the carriage with Queen Minnie from the Nightmare.

Folding his wings, he made a dive and passed them before turning around and slams his body into the nightmare. While the T-Rex fall on the back, Fugeo lands on all four and growls loudly, taking a battle stance. The T-Rex stands up and roared while jumping up, aiming at Fugeo. The dragon however flew up and slams his tail at the head. The T-Rex stumbled and Fugeo was sure Sora already did a good job in weaken it. However he decided to be still cautious.

The T-Rex and the dragon encircle each other, measuring the other. Then the nighmare shot a flame ball but Fugeo dodged it and shot his own fire ball. . They keep exchanging blows and as the T-Rex stormed at Fugeo he flew up and tackled it from behind, causing it to fall over a cliff they reached due to the fight. He jumped after it and looks at what happened until it impacted with the ground, being destroyed.

He unfolds his wings and flew up, looking for Sora again. Groaning Fugeo wondered if he should just wait for the boy but knowing the Keybearer it wouldn't be wise.

He reached a place where he spots the carriage and looked for Sora. However he spots a tower nearby by and flew over to it. In the top window he saw three hooded figures throwing barrels down the stairs. He noticed the window was open and sneaked in. He heard one of these three figures say, "Hehe! These guys won't reach up here without being hurt much!"

"By three guys we talk about a mouse, a dog, a duck and a boy in red?" asked Fugeo. Then one of them complained, "Of course you Dofus!"

However he gulped as he saw who had been asking. The other two turned around and gulped as well.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey are climbing up the stairs and wondered why the barrels stopped coming at them. Then they heard pained cries and fighting sounds. With that, they rushed up and blinked as they saw the scene in front of them.

The three bad guys are cornered at a while, holding their weapons at a Dream Eater that they recognized: Fugeo.

"Fugeo! You got rid of the Nightmare?" asked Sora. Fugeo only nods and began to move towards the three bad guys. Mickey however called, "Stop! I bet Goofy has a great plan!"

Goofy thought a bit and nods. "I got a good plan! Hold on!"

"Sure! Take your time!" told Mickey but suddenly Goofy grabbed the mouse and Donald, jumping down of the window. Before Sora and Fugeo could even wonder why he did that, they came back and knocked the three bad guys out of the other window.

After recovering from this ride Mickey rubbed his head. "Gwarsh! But what did you to these guys that before we came?"

"Only get down a set of frust," told Fugeo while they walked up to the top floor where they recovered Queen Minnie who believed that Mickey was her hero.

Neither Sora nor Fugeo said something different and the other two just didn't react to that for some reason. Then they made the signature move of the Musketeers while Fugeo held up his tail end for that, even thought he thinks this is embarrassing.

They returned to the castle and in the night Sora and Goofy took a patrol. Sora spots Fugeo and walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hi Sora! I just going after an old habit of mine…" told Fugeo and faces the stars. "Since I lived with somebody who was important for me before meeting Daimond, I looked at the stars… it helps me to ease my mind."

"Really? Cool!" told Sora while Goofy adds in, "Gwarsh! You really seem to have a lot in your head! Sure that you are not an old man or something like that?"

Fugeo chuckles. "Perhaps I took this habit from the old man I was referring! Or better the old dragon. After all he lived thought an entire age before he had to choose his successor!"

"Wow! That is old!" cracked Goofy. Then suddenly he turned and walked off as he saw something.

"Hey Goofy! What's up?" asked Sora while Goofy just called, "hey, you! Not so fast!"

"Goofy, where are you doing?" asked Sora while Mickey came in. "What's the matter?"

"Goofy just run off" told Fugeo and Mickey replied, "Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post?"

Then Donald runs by and cried, "HELP!"

"Not you too, Donald?" came from Mickey and Fugeo could tell something was off, even if he thinks of the duck like a chicken. Donald turned around and runs to the mouse calling, "What do we do? It's a disaster!"

"Calm down, Donald! Start from the beginning." Began Mickey and Donald told, "The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!"

"What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers," told Mickey and Fugeo sighs. "Sorry to tell you! But I have the feeling he did that in belief you would fail as such"

"He is right!" panics Donald but Mickey replied, "Trick or not, Musketeers don't ever run from danger!"

"Then it's time for me to get a new job!" replied Donald and runs off. Fugeo shook his head. "Why I am not surprised?"

Mickey looks in disbelief and called, "Donald wait! Together we going to stop Captain Pete!"

"Yeah. We're in this together!" agrees Sora while Mickey explains, "C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends."

"But you have to stop to chicken out" told Fugeo. Donald shook his head. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry." With that the duck was gone. "Donald!" called Mickey, looking disappointed. "Donald…"

"He'll be back. I know it." Told Sora and Fugeo looked, wondering if Sora was talking about the same duck.

"Aw, thanks, Sora." Replied Mickey while Sora began, "So, this 'captain' guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to."

"Kidnapping a queen? Typical stunt for somebody who wants to take over a place," shrugged Fugeo.

"Huahahahaha!" laughed somebody and they spot a fat cat walking up. "Good guess but I'm up to plenty!"

"Pete?" asked Sora while calling his Keyblade and Pete asked, "Whozzat?" and began to laugh. "A stranger lookin' to be endangered… You, mangle these yardsticks!"

Several Nightmares appeared and Fugeo took off to handle with the eagle like ones. Mickey rushed up and jumps up to Pete.

"Captain Pete by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" causing Pete to laugh and he replied, "That's a good one. Well, how's about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!" and punched the mouse.

Sora got distracted and got a hit from one of the bunny nightmares from behind. Fugeo got distracted as he noticed that Sora and Mickey are out and the eagle nightmares managed to pin in to the ground. He struggles to break free, not able to use a Fire burst since it would risk hurting Sora.

As one of them hit his head with the beak everything got black. As he woke up he saw Donald and Goofy. Also he saw Sora who just woke up as well. "Donald… Goofy…"

He jumped up and asked, "Where's Mickey?"

"Best guess… Pete got him somewhere," groans Fugeo and Goofy nods. "Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel. And that means he's in big trouble! Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water!"

"And so will Mickey." Adds Donald.

Fugeo looked into the sky and gasped. "That means this happens soon! We reach close the general time for a tide!"

Sora didn't ask how Fugeo might know this but replied, "Well, come on. We gotta go save him!"

"Oh... but how?" asked Donald and Sora wondered, "What are you saying? You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends – friends for life, remember?"

"Yeah!" replied Donald and Goofy adds, "best of friends to the very end!"

"Good. Let's go!" told Sora and Fugeo asked, "Where is this Mont Saint-Michel?"

"Why do you want to ask?" asked Goofy and Fugeo replied, "So I can fly there directly instead following you with the carriage."

"Makes sense!" told Sora and Donald explains with Goofy where the way was. Fugeo nods and flew into the described directions.

Fugeo reached the place and heads to the dungeon. Deeper, he noticed that nightmares were filling the deepest parts with water, so that even before the tide the critical places were going to be underwater. Ignoring the nightmares and their attacks, he took a deep breath and dives into the water. He swam his way through the dungeon and looked for Mickey. In the last cell he found the mouse, which was already floating in the water. He grabbed him and took him out of the water.

He checked if the mouse was still breathing and having a heartbeat. The heart was still beating but no breathing. He cursed now the fact that he has a beak instead of a snout. However he heard how Sora, Donald, and Goofy came rushing down.

Without giving them any time to ask questions, he ordered Sora to come over and help him. The boy listened and under Fugeo's instruction he lifts the mouse head while holding the mouth closed. He put his mouth to his nose and pressed air through it but without too much force to not damage any of the inner organs. He did that a few times before Mickey began to cough and spit the water in his lungs out. And he looked at the others. "Donald? Goofy? Fugeo? You too, Sora? You came back."

"Would have been a nasty thing if we just let you die!" countered Fugeo while Donald just said, "C'mon, men! We gotta save the princess!"

"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers." Complained Mickey and Sora shrugs. "Wrong. You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not. "

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Told Donald and Goofy adds, "Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!"

Fugeo finished, "Even if you have to deal with people who doesn't like you in your position!"

Sora had the feeling that Fugeo spoke this one out of the dragon's own experience. Mickey agreed with them. "You know what, you're right, pals. When the bunch of us stick together we can accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty!"

Walking forward with the others following behind, he told them, "C'mon Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescure."

They returned to the carriage and moved on the fastest way to the Opera House. Fugeo was on the top of the carriage since his body got sore again. He groans, "Man! By this sore, I should have taken a rest for a few days!"

"Do you want to sit this one out Fu?" asked Sora but Fugeo shook his head. "Nah! If I do, you will only end up in trouble again! Remember the last few times?"

"I am not that bad!" protested Sora and the entire group just laughed at that. As they reached the opera, they could clearly see the beagle boys with a chest with them. "Here you are!"

"Oi! Those nitwits!" said one of them and another replied, "The boss is gonna be mad."

"Hurry!" ordered the third one and they run in with the chest. But they could clearly hear a "Help!" from the inside of the chest.

"Princess!" called the group, Mickey encouraged them, "C'mon. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test!"

Then they rushed in. They were only slowed down by the Nightmares that appeared on the way but they weren't a real challenge to the group. Then they reach the stage of the theater. Pete stands on top of a model ship with cannons and Mickey declared, "The jig is up, Pete!"

"There is no escape!" told Donald and Goofy said, "Yeah, it's five against one now!"

Pete laughed and glanced sideways into the air. Fugeo looked up to see what is going on. A ramp lowered and a large case was falling to them. Fugeo took off instantly and made a forward motion to smash it. "Look out!"

However it began to glow and Fugeo wondered, "Huh?" and his tail hit nothing as the box was suddenly gone. Losing his balance due to the confusion, he fell forward and hit the ground painfully a few times.

Pere looked in confusion why his trap failed he exclaimed, "Impossible!"

"Riku," whispered Sora and said it loud, "Riku saved us. He's been by our side. All right!"

Then he turned around to the three musketeers and Minnie who had joined in the meanwhile and told them, "Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! Fugeo and I'll handle things here."

"Nice that you declare things without me Sora! But alright!" told Fugeo as he finally recovered from his crash landing!

"Right. Thanks, Sora, Fugeo!" told Mickey and while he and the others run away Pete asked, "Why you… How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya. Hey! Over here boys!"

From the top of the stage the beagle boys jumped down and Sora told, "That's right, you'll need help."

"Help to get down from this place!" told Fugeo. None of them noticed it, but the seat rows of the place are now filled with different types of Spirits and a T-Rex like stands by the podest where normally the maestro of the orchestra stands.

"Welcome to the battle of the evening! On the one side we have our favorite heroes, Sora the Keybearer, the key that connects all! And Fugeo the dragon! Currently a Ryu dragon but in normal case a full grown Dragon with enough weight to break everybodies brones here by just jumping on them!"

Then the spirit cleared is throat and continued, "On the other side we have Pete and his three goons, the beagle boys! This battle is devided in two rounds! The first round consist to beat the beagle boys and send them back to Pete! Then the second one is dealing with the big boss himself! Pete! Will our heroes keep their winning streak against the bosses of the world or might they lose this one? We will see!"

Then it continues, "Both parties are in their beginning positions and just wait for the signal to begin! This is an all or nothing battle, every known move is allowed and every cheap trick that could be pulled off by either side won't be judged! It is simply beating the opposite team completely! And there was the signal! Fugeo begins with an airborne attack, trying to grab one of the Beagle boys but he dodged! Such a bad luck!"

Then the T-Rex turns to Sora. "But Sora made an excellent start with an Icega spell! Wait! He launched after the attack! It is an Ice Breaker! And one of the Beagle Boys got hit, flying back by the impact! Another tried to hit Sora with the sword but he blocked! Ow! The Beagle Boy got a full hit with the counter effect! That must hurt especially by hitting Fugeo's fire ball afterward! This cost a lot of Heal points! Fugeo and Sora corners two of them now back to back and here is it! Their Special Combo! I count One, two, three, four, five, six, seven hits and now the finishing strike of this combo! Both Beagle Boys had no chance in avoiding it and fly to different ends of the stage! Ladies and Gentlemen! Sora and Fugeo dominates the field! But what is that? The cannons of this ship are not fake like the ship itself! No! They are real! Sora and Fugeo were caught off guard by the sudden shots of the cannons and got a hit death mark! Now the Beagle Boys also managed to get their confusion and attacked them! But Sora manage to block one and counters. Fugeo is now rising in the air again! Will he try to get one again? No! He starts to spin in the air! While the beagle boys wonder what is going on we all know what is coming! I can see the first flames coming and here is it! One of Fugeo's moves! The Fire Tornado! One of the Beagle Boys is so unfortunate to have not realized in time what is happening and now he gets nasty burns during his ride through this hot twister! Fugeo ends his attacks and use his tail as a batter on the still Airborne Boy! He is flying and flies exact to Sora who is now casting a spell! And it is the Mega Flare spell! Ladies and Gentleman! It is now official! This Beagle Boy is out of the count! Fugeo grabs him and made a dive for Pete, using the Beagle Boy like a torpedo! And it hits the mark! Now it is official! One to zero for Sora and Fugeo! Two more points and they will face Pete directly!"

The spirit paused and drank a bottle of water before continuing. "Back to Sora! He launched a perfect Icega Spell at one Beagle and counters after blocking another effortful! Fugeo aids by lunching a flamethrower at the same Beagle Boy! Ladies and Gentleman! These two made a perfect team fight while the remaining Beagle Boys struggle to compensate the loss of one of their companions! What is that? Sora is charging an attack while Fugeo keeps the Beagle Boys away from Sora but still in a close radius! What is the boy up to? It is Salvation! While the two Beagle Boys gets nasty hits, Sora and Fugeo are getting a healing fill! While the Beagle Boys are still are still struggling from the last hit Fugeo gets between them and begins to glow! What is our favorite dragon now doing? Sora is running to the other end of the stage, just like he knows what is happening! Wow! It is the signature move of all Fire dragons: The Fire Fury! Both Beagle Boys are now flying across the stage and Fugeo gets hold of another. But ow! He lost him due the hit by one of Pete's cannons! That is so bad! But Fugeo is already back on the feet and grabs the enemy again! And he flies his attack from earlier again! And… GOAL! Two to zero for Sora and Fugeo! And Sora already knocked the last of the Beagle Boys with another Ice Breaker! Now it is only a formal stunt to throw this Beagle Boy back to Pete and here is it! The third goal! This was it! Now the first half of the battle is over! Now we have a short break before the second round begins! And we will be back to scene after only one adversity!"

The window change to blue color and several Dream eaters danced around, singing, "Is your Dream Eater hungry? Then feed him with Dreaco! "

"Dreaco! The perfect food for Dreameaters! May they be Sprits or Nightmares!" told an unseen voice and adds up, "Except for into Ryu Dragon transformed dragons!"

Then the screen changed back to the opera.

The T-Rex like spirit went back to position and cleared his throat. "Ehem! Welcome back Ladies and Gentleman to the second half of this battle! It is now Pete against Sora and Fugeo! Pete stands alone against two heroes but the captain of the Musketeers has for sure some tricks in his sleeve! I am sure we will face an interesting battle! And here he comes! He runs up at Sora, to strike him with the sword but the Keybearer rolled out of the way! Now the captain is in the shooting range of Fugeo and he used it with a fire ball! Now Fugeo runs up to him and attacks with the tail! Sora does the same but Pete was faster now and hit both of them with bombs! Pete uses the distraction of the two to get up the rafters and now the sun and the moon of the stage are flying around! Sora and Fugeo tried to dodge the two obstacles but ohhhh! They are too slow and got hit! What is that? Fugeo grabbed Sora and now they are in the air and out of reach of the sun and moon! Pete throws bombs but with a sovereign move he managed to get out of the way! Pete is back to the stage but Sora greets him with an Ice Breaker! Now a Mega Flare! That must hurt! Now Fugeo pummels him with both of his claws and tail! What do I see? Is Sora charging another Salvation attack? It is! Fugeo just threw Pete to the Keybearer in the very moment were Sora released the light! Pete is on the ground and… Fugeo got him and threw him back to the cannon! GOAL! Pete hit the cannon which was just shooting a cannonball! This was a perfect score! This match is going to Sora and Fugeo! The spectators are going crazy! Even though they expected this outcome they are still happy about this victory! I am lost for words! Lost for breath! I give back to the studio!"

Fugeo and Sora looked in confusion as they saw the large bunch of Dream Eaters sitting in the seats and making loud sounds. Sora looked at Fugeo and he just replied, "Sora… these guys… watched the fight…"

"Oh… uhm…" began Sora but was stopped as he heard an explosion. They got back in battle position but the Dream Eaters are suddenly gone and the three Beagle Boys stumbled into the room. It seems they have been caught in an explosion and fall down after mumbling something. Sora and Fugeo looked at each other and shrugged. Then they left.

In the next morning Sora stood with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey in front of Minnie and they kneeled down in front of the royal lady as she declared, "In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers. Thank you all!"

"Hurray!" called the friends and Minnie turned to Fugeo was stood in the sidelines, not even with all the other Musketeers on this place. "Fugeo! Please come over!"

The dragon did like told and bows in respect. "Fugeo! You may a dragon but you showed that even a dragon can have a heart of a Musketeer! I hereby dub you as a Royal Mukedragon!"

"Thank you, your Majesty!" told Fugeo and bows more in respect. Sora hits Fugeo's back. "Way to go Fu!"

They raised again and with their swords and Tail they declared while crossing them, "All for one! And One for all!"

Later after saying goodbye to the others, Fugeo and Sora stood in the center of the trainings field . Sora raised his sword and repeated, "All for one, and one for all!"

Fugeo shook his head but accepted it while Sora used his Keyblade on the now appearing Keyhole.


	12. Backstage Chapter

"Cut!" called a man and from everywhere came people into the place and began to deconstruct it. Sora stretch himself and yawns. "This was a long shot this time!"

"I agree with you!" told Fugeo and went over to a strange laser cannon like device and asked, "This time it won't change me into a Mushu like Dragon?"

A man in a labcoat protested, "What do you mean? It wasn't my fault! Perry the Platypus didn't believe me as I told him that I use this Transforminator for this business!"

Fugeo shook his head and replied, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz… we handed you an official letter for the case your arch enemy would interfere in belief this would be one of your usual evil plots!"

"Now that you mention this… you're right!" replied the human and used the Transforminator to change Fugeo back to his normal form. The dragon turns to Sora and told him, "Bye Sora! Until next time!"

"Bye Fu!" called Sora. He turns and spots Donald, Goofy, and Mickey talking with each other. "Hey guys! Any plans for this evening?"

"I planned to study a bit more on my roles in the next few worlds," told Mickey. "Goofy and Donald are on family business."

"Ok!" told Sora and heads to his friends after using the Transforminator to switch back into his real size. He saw the Beagle Guys and asked, "What happened earlier? In the script there was no word about an explosion after the fight with Pete!"

"The Translator machine of this inventor for these Dream Eaters exploded while we just passed by!" told one of them and suddenly the police arrested them for stealing expensive equipment tools. Including an important tool for keeping the translator cooled down.

At the same time a man talked with Gyro Gearloose. "I thought this machine has a second cool down system in case the first fails!"

"It was planned but since Scrooge McDuck paid the machine so long the investment money from the others weren't there, I had to cut out this emergency system."

"McDuck! I cannot believe it! We had a clear contract! He cannot cut this out without reasons!" cried the man and stomped off, dialing with his cellphone his attorney.

Riku held a wooden Keyblade and trained with a stuntman the battle scenes for his next performance. Kairi came by and asked, "Why are you training Riku? It takes a while until you have your next run-out."

"Have some problems with certain parts and I want to have them memorized before the real thing. It will be difficult enough to do that in the near of a canyon so forgetting the steps would be not very good!" explained Riku.

Kairi accepted the explanation and went to Sora since they have a date now. She wondered when their relationship would be made puplic and not just something behind the scenes.  
Pete got back in his normal clothes and took a few movements. "Why do I have to be the bad guy all the time? Perhaps I should look for a new job after this! Anyway! This was my last gig for this project so I can finally go home!"

However… he didn't aspect to run into a certain witch…

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

Just a little Random Backstage Chapter. Not related to main Story


	13. Rite of Spring

Fugeo found himself in front of a tower but couldn't see anything right now that is unusual and moves into the building. Climbing up the stairs he reached a room where Mickey sits there in a red robe and a mage hat on the head.

He saw Sora as he hit a book with the Keyblade but flew back and stops in front of Fugeo's feet. "I admit I never saw such a durable book! Why did you want to hit it?"

"Hi Fu! I just thought this book troubles Mickey and wanted to destroy it." Replied Sora. Then they heard Mickey's voice even though he still seems to be asleep. "Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to?"

They looked at the mouse as he continues, "I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice."

Sora looked confused around and Fugeo told him, "He uses Telepathic! Nothing unusual to the ones who studied the arts of Magic."

"You know about it?" asked Sora and Fugeo nods, "Indeed! The Chronicler tends to use it to contact others."

"The Chronicler? Gosh! I only heard of him but never thought it might be true!" told Mickey while Sora asked suddenly out of the matter, "Apprentice?"

"Wait – am I in some world where the king was still in training?" asked Sora but Fugeo glares at him, making him realize he spoke too loud.

"What's wrong?" asked Mickey and Fugeo replied, "Nothing!"

"I am Sora! And this here is Fugeo! I am the, uh, 'prentice of… umm…" stuttered Sora and Fugeo just interrupted, "Can we help you somehow?"

"Thanks you two, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea." Told Mickey. Fugeo tilts his head. "A Sound Idea? That means we have to think until we get a idea, worthy to be called Sound Idea?"

"No! You need to find one!" told Mickey and Sora asked, "Where can we find one?"

"What? You'll find one for me?" asked Mickey and Sora replied, "Of course!"

"Thank you!" told Mickey and Sora started, "It's not every day I get to do a fav-" he stopped as he saw Fugeo's look on the face and ends, "A favor for a friend like you."

"Gosh! I never thought somebody would call me friend so fast," told Mickey and Fugeo laughed. "That is typical for him. He makes friends in record time."

"I believe you Fugeo!" told Mickey and the Dragon asked, "What is a Sound Idea now?"

"Hmm…" Mickey made and two books appeared in the air and lands on the ground. "Inside of one of these two musical scores should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters – not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."

"Got it!" replied Sora and Fugeo and heads to the two book. "So in one of them is a Sound Idea?"

"Looks like that Fu! What do you think?" asked Sora and Fugeo replied, "I guess we should split up to cover more ground quickly" told Fugeo "I only wonder how to get into these bo-"

He never got the chance to tell the end of the sentence, since he suddenly disappeared into the book after touching it. Sora however just shrugged, took Fugeo's words, and went to the other book, leading into the musical realms.

Fugeo cried in surprise as he was suddenly falling and as he remembered that he has wings, he spreads them and catches himself before he hit the ground. Then he realized… underneath him wasn't solid ground! It was magma!

Quickly he looked around and found himself in the middle of countless volcanos. Highly active volcanoes. From the activity he witnessed he was very sure they would go off anytime. And by the sheer amount of them, he was sure that it would form a really big eruption, dangerous for anybody in the near.

Not wanting to be in the middle of the explosion he starts to fly into an random direction and keeps his course. However due to the activity here he was dodging flying rocks, flying lava, and even lava bombs, lava that flew long enough in the air to form a glass film around the outer shell.

Then suddenly he saw light shooting at him and he rolled out of the way. He turned to the source and saw the eagle like nightmares and other airborne Nightmares. Fugeo couldn't believe that he has to deal with these creatures as well, while flying in such a dangerous place.

As he noticed the activity was rising even more, he knew that no more time was left. The wings on the back of the dragon were moving so strong as possible to bring their owner away from this place, as fast as possible. The nightmares chased after him and attacked him with their long distance attacks. Fugeo was busy dodging the attacks while also avoiding anything that came from the volcanoes. One time he nearly got hit by a flying and burning rock, as he rolled out of the way from a barrage of ultrasound waves.

Suddenly a nightmare appears in front of him. He couldn't afford to waste time with it, so he did the first thing he could do: He tackled it and knocked it out with a hit into the head. Then he threw it at the chasing nightmares and took his course again.

He cries in surprise and tried to fly backwards as a fire twister erupts from one of the volcanoes. Some of the chasing Nightmares didn't catch up in time and were burned away from the fire. Fugeo could see an edge and realized: He was above one big volcano!

Flying now even faster he moves to the edge, looking worried at the rising activity and just as fire towers shoot out of the volcanoes, he moves his already protesting wings faster in the hope to gain more speed. He was just over the edge, as the volcanoes exploded with the large volcano. Crying in pain, he flew by the sheer force of the explosion around the air, landing in the water.

He surfaced again and gasped. Looking back he realized that flying in this area was the most dumb idea he could have. Swimming would be dangerous as well so long he would move above the surface.

He took a deep breath and dives down. He swam through the sea and hopes to hold his breath long enough until he was out of the danger zone.

The Nightmares however are still after him…

This time he was facing the ones based on sea creatures and his oxygen consumption raises due to the need to move more under water while fighting the nightmares off with his body.

As he realized he ran out of air he swam up again but noticed that suddenly real sea life existed here on this place and an odd fish with four limbs (legs?) are moving to the beach of solid land.

Fugeo surfaced and gasped loudly, and pants while his body tries to get back the amount of air it was lacking. He looked around and saw strange and large creatures moving around. In the air however were winged creatures he never saw before. He couldn't describe them but as he saw that one of them got caught by a big creature Fugeo went as fast as possible on land. Shaking the water off he began to walk through the jungle like environment.

All these creatures looked so strange to him. They had some sort of resemblance to ancient dragons and some of the bones that could be found by the museums. But Fugeo had to admit he failed to study about these creatures, since he thought it wasn't important. And from the history lessons he only took so far; the ones he needed for his position. The rest of history would have been two weeks later, if his world hasn't fallen into darkness. He only knew they must be dinosaurs or something like that.

The only thing he recognizes are the nightmares he was facing. He saw that this time he was facing some that looks like the local creatures. This time he could take time to deal with them and also use his fire breath. However as he tried airborne movements, he winced in pain. He must have strained his wings too much earlier by the volcano scene and what this means wasn't good. He was stuck on the ground for a while. Knowing he couldn't change this fact for a while, he accepted this fact and stays with his ground based tactics.

He finished off the last of these nightmares as he reached a large field. Every activity of the dinosaurs died down and they only stare at one direction. Fugeo looked at the same direction and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a large T-Rex coming in his direction. At least it wasn't one of those nightmares, so he wouldn't have to deal with fire breaths from it.

It stomps towards him and tried to catch the dragon with its large jaw. But Fugeo was faster and managed to jump aside. He hit the T-Rex with his tail end, and as it roared by the hit, a fire ball followed. Now the dinosaur was stomping around madly to the burn and Fugeo was busy to not being stomped down by the several tons of this reptiles. Then it calmed down and roared loudly and it stomps again at Fugeo. However Fugeo jumped this time and lands on the head of the T-Rex as it tried to snap at Fugeo with its jaws again.

Fugeo digs his claws deep into the neck of the T-Rex and began to bite on every part of the hind head he could reach. The T-Rex roared and shakes violently, trying to get Fugeo off from the back. As Fugeo realized he could no longer hold himself on the T-Rex, he let go and while flying though the air, still unable to use his wings, he shot a fire stream and burned the side of the T-Rex Head.

It roared again and started to stomp around as well. Fugeo keeps moving and attacks the stomach of the Dinosaur as he saw the opportunity. The T-Rex stumbled by the hit and Fugeo jumped, biting with all of his might into the throat of the beast.

It roared and shakes Fugeo off. It tried to bite him again but Fugeo shot this time his fire into the jaws of the beast, burning the inner of the T-Rex badly. It roared and stumbles around, trying to ease the fire in its inner body but Fugeo hit the head again with his tail end, causing the head to turn very sharply. He could hear a crack and the T-Rex collapsed on the ground. It struggled for a while but in the end the body went limb and the T-Rex closes its eyes for the final time.

Fugeo went on his back legs and let out a roar. Well… it sounds like a raven with the flu. As the dragon realized that, he slumped down and sighs. "I wish I were back in my old body…"

Then he looks at the now open path and heads over, wondering what he would see next.

He found himself in a desert and saw how the dinosaurs ate the last little resourced of food and went on a travel in hope to find new food and water. Fugeo followed them. However he could see that they are slowly collapsing and dying from the stress, lack of food, water, and of course the heat. Even Fugeo felt bothered by that and he is a fire dragon. A sandstorm came and he got blinded but could make out Nightmares.

Having no choice but to fight them he engaged them. This time there are less Nightmares then before but still troublesome. After he defeated the last of the T-Rex like ones, he found himself trapped in a sand pit with other dinosaurs surrounded by several of the hunter types of these creatures. He began to move carefully to not sink in even faster. In difference to the bigger ones he managed to get out. He was instantly attacked by some of the hunters but his fire breath forced them back away very fast. One of them got hit however and cried in pain before collapsing. It must have been weakened by the environment already. However the sandstorm began again and Fugeo faced again the nightmares.

After finishing them off the sandstorm ended and he found himself alone in the dessert with nothing other than sand, rocks and the bones of several creatures. He knew that all dinosaurs died here.

"Such a pity for these creatures to end like that! That is why we dragons are on the top of the food chain!" told a voice and Fugeo growled, "You again! I thought you would leave me finally alone!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you!" told the Dragon. "But for me, you turn more and more useless with your behavior! I had great plans but it seems I am forced now to move to plan B! And in there you have no place!" told the black Ryu Dragon Nightmare. "Die here in this place, where all other weak dinosaurs died! Where it came the proof that only us! The strong dragons have been worthy to live in the new stage of evolution!"

With that the Nightmare was gone but instead several nightmares appeared. They remind him of the bones of the T-Rex like nightmares. He took a fighting stance and as one got close he hit it with his tail hard enough to knock the head off. However the body was still moving and the head began to float, both attacking him. Fugeo growls and dodged the attack. "Great! As if couldn't be any better!"

He began to fight these creatures but smirks as he realized: These Nightmares are weak to fire! He used his fire abilities to their ends but stopped as the ground began to shake. "What the hell?"

A shockwave went through the ground and blasted everything off their feet. Then suddenly mountains shoot into the sky, the earth breaking open. Rocks are breaking off and falling off. Fugeo and the nightmares forgot their fight and just tried to get safe. Fugeo dodged and jumped to not get hit by the large boulders. Cursing about the fact his wings are still too sore for flying he stopped as a boulder was crashing in front of him, taking out a Nightmare by the hit.

Then to his shock he saw a large flood of water coming. Before he could turn or move he was caught by the water. He was twisted and turned around a lot, no control over his course, a victim of the elements. He lost by a hit his conscious and everything went dark…

In the meanwhile was Sora wondering where Fugeo was. The brown haired boy had found the Sound Idea and also had the opportunity to take the Nightmare down. He got his thanks from Mickey and was standing in front of the book where Fugeo got into.

He jumps as suddenly the book began to glow and Fugeo appeared on the ground in front of the book. He kneels down to the Spirit and asked, "Fugeo? Are you alright? Fugeo!"

Fugeo groaned and started, "Ohhh… where am I?"

"Back at the study!" smiles Sora. "Our work is done here!"

"You mean… you finished this nightmare off without me?" asked Fugeo and groans. Sora smirks, "Yep! You could have had some of the fight as well, if you had come back in time! You are just too slow!"

Fugeo growled, "Did you have any idea how it was?"

"If I guess from my experience: Walking on clouds, seeing several winged horses and other mystical creatures and other wonderful things, only interrupted by the nightmares?" guessed Sora. Fugeo stared in disbelief. "I don't know what you saw, but my experience wasn't even close!"

"Whatever," told Sora and used his Keyblade on the keyhole, while Fugeo mumbled something about how lazy Sora was.


	14. Riku and Fugeo

Riku walked through the large hall of a castle or sorts of. Looking around, he wondered, "Where did I land this time? I thought Sora and I already opened all the Keyholes of the sleeping worlds."

Rubbing his chin he heard how somebody came. Not wanting to risk anything he hides behind a corner and glanced at what might come. He was very surprised as he saw creatures which resembles baboons or mandrills with clothes. Once they are gone he turned around the corner and moved through this place very carefully. Thankfully these creatures were very loud, so he was warned in time to hide around.

Once he saw that a door was blocked by two off these creatures. Not risking causing uproar, he decides to head to the only spot they could not see, the stairs next to him.

He moved up and found himself in a large room. In one place he could guess that is a large sleeping place. Not wanting to know what kind of creature might sleep there he turned around. Only to face the creature in question…

He looked straight into the blue eyes of a red dragon with a blue underbelly. Also white horns can he see. And from the sheer size he would say that only the dragon form of Maleficent can be close to the size of this one.

The dragon roared at him and shoots fire at the Keybearer. Riku was fast enough to jump out of the way and shot a blizzard spell at the giant lizard. It roared again and growls, "These fools of apes are useless for even guarding this place!"

Riku thought that the voice sounds familiar but didn't care right now since he had a battle on hand. But that he never thought these creatures were apes… he would really think of baboons or mandrills.

He got behind the dragon via Shadow Slide and hits the dragon on the back. He roared and tried to hit him with a blade like tail end. Riku recognized it and was about to question it as he got hit and flew into the air. He recovered and shoots a dark projectile at him.

The dragon winced by that but storms now at Riku. Suddenly the boy was gone and before the dragon could react he felt suddenly like being hit several times with the boy's strange weapon. Then Riku floats in the air and shoots a Meteor shower at the dragon. Roaring he collapsed and darkness fades from his body. Once the entire body was once covered by this darkness, only a small version of the dragon in the size of middle sized dog remains there.

Riku dismissed his Keyblade and walked over to the little dragon. Kneeling down to him, he wondered what just happened. He got wary as the little lizard moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. As he saw Riku he gasped and retreated into a corner, whimpering in fear.

Riku was surprised by this reaction and went closer to him, careful not to frighten him more. "Don't worry Fugeo! I'm not going to hurt you more…"

"How… do you know my name?" he asked with fear. "And can you promise me not to?"

"Sure!" told Riku and smiles. "I am Riku!"

The little Fugeo nods. "Can you… can you… help me to… get out here? Gaul will… will hurt me again when he… when he finds us here…" Then he began to sob loudly.

Riku couldn't help but embrace this dragon. He doesn't have any clue why he did that but apparently it had some effect on Fugeo. The little dragon clamed slowly down and looks at Riku. "We… we have to go… something… something inside me tells me we have to do something… and then run as far as possible…"

Riku nods to that and stands up and asked, "Where do we have to go to get out?"

"I'll lead you there! I still remember but… these mean apes…" stuttered Fugeo. Riku replied, "I will protect you!"

"Thank you Riku!" smiles Fugeo.

They went down the stairs and from Fugeo he learned that the two guards needs to be taken out. As Riku asked why Fugeo answered, "The only other way would lead us to Cynder… and she is very, very mean…"

Riku nods. He took a good aim and threw his Keyblade at the first one, killing it with the first hit already. While the other looked confused, Riku aims and shoots the other ape with a Dark Fire. Surprised on how easy they were killed, he moves to the door the now gone guards have been guarding. Fugeo looked at it. "I need to go in…"

"Why?" asked Riku and Fugeo said, "Only a feeling. A feeling from inside me…"

Riku nods and aims with the Keyblade on the giant lock of the door. With a click it opened and the door swung open. Riku could not believe what he saw: Inside this room was a large collection of crystals, purple glowing crystals!

"For what do they need that?" asked Riku and Fugeo shrugs but walked in. Suddenly he turned around. "You should take cover…"

Riku nods and took cover. Then suddenly a heat wave shoots out from the room. Riku looked and found the crystals destroyed and Fugeo on the ground.

Blinking in surprise he picked Fugeo up and rushed out with him. Even though he doesn't know where to go, but anywhere was better than this place right now.

He hides a few times from troops of apes and finally reached the exit. He rushed out but saw that nightmares awaits him. He placed Fugeo down and began to fight the nightmares. It didn't take long but as he finished the last one Fugeo was finally awake. Riku asked him, "Are you alright?"

"I am! But I am scared…" told Fugeo. Riku nods. "Then let us run!"

Fugeo and Riku began to run as fast as possible. But suddenly they had to slither to halt since they are on the edge of a cliff. And as they turned around they were faced with hordes of nightmares. Riku began to fight but was soon losing sight of Fugeo. Suddenly he notices something was fighting the nightmares as well. He looked and gasped as he saw Fugeo with blue lines and yellow eyes, fighting against the nightmares as well.

Not questioning it he keeps fighting but as he finished the last one he looked at Fugeo. He lies tired and panting on the ground. Then he fell asleep and Riku looks at him. He noticed the wounds that the little dragon sustained and guessed that it might slow him down for a while. Suddenly he heard flapping of wings and a big black dragoness with a purple underbelly appeared in the skies and lands on the ground. She glared at Riku. "Are you the one who helped Fugeo?"

"And if I am?" asked Riku. The dragoness growled at him and shoots at him a stream of fire. Riku put up a shield around him to block it and shot a shockwave of darkness at her. She growls and swings her tail at him. Riku jumped and attacks with his Keyblade, landing a few hits before a paw threw him away.

Riku attacks now with Icebreaker and the attack surprised the dragoness, making her wincing in pain. She roared again and tried to hit him with her claws but Riku was too fast. She took now off into the air and shot fire. Riku was running and had now to deal with suddenly appearing Ryu Dragons. He slashed them and dodges the fire streams from the dragoness. As he got a good aim he shoots his dark fire and hits her square on the chest.

She roared and dived down to get him close to her source of fire. But Riku dodged. Suddenly he got hit by her tail but for his fortune not by her tail blade. He noticed it but didn't think of it right now. He flew on the ground and suddenly had a paw on his chest. He grabbed it but was futile. Looking up he saw the dragoness pin him down and growl loudly.

She raised her other paw but roared in pain. Riku used this and got free, watching that Fugeo bit on the tail of the dragoness. With a quick movement she sent him flying away. However Fugeo didn't seem to be able to use his wings since he recovered from her swing but didn't try to move his wings. With a loud cry of pain he crashed on the ground.

"Fugeo!" called Riku and runs over. However the dragoness blocks his way. Riku got his Keyblade ready and jumps away from her swings of paws. Riku realized that he ran into a trap: He was now on the edge of the cliff. She swung her paw and Riku tried to block it but noticed that a body pressed on his own one. He gasped in surprise and saw that Fugeo has taken the blow but now they are falling over the cliff. They cried loudly at that and Riku held Fugeo close to his body, in the hope that something would save both of them.

Suddenly they got caught by something and two strong paws hold them. Suddenly a gentle voice told them: "Calm down! And rest… you are now in safe hands."

Fugeo seems to trust the voice and closed his eyes. Riku asked, "Who are you?"

"You will have your answers soon young Keybearer but now you should rest as well for now since we travel for quite some time."

Riku heard that but decides it was safer to not rest now. The flight really took some time and they flew over the sea to an island. Riku had realized in the meanwhile he was being carried by a dragon. After landing he looked at the dragon to have a better view: It was a grayish-light blue dragon with holes in the wings and looks very old. He wears a blue coat with gold and scrolls on it. Also he wears a sort of crystal around his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Riku and the dragon answered, "I am the Chronicler! I am chosen to watch over the Books of Time. The Books of Time have recorded almost every part of history and every dragon has a book dedicated to their lives. However there is more. I also watch over the history of the different worlds. At least I did that until a point of time that is in the past from your point of view."

"What do you mean?" asked Riku. "Does it mean that this world is dreaming something in the past?"

"It does Riku!" told the Chronicler. "But before I explain to you everything we should take care of Fugeo's wounds before they get infected."

Riku nods and follows the old dragon to a place where they took care of his wounds. While looking at the now peaceful sleeping young dragon, Riku notices his clothes were full of the fire dragon's blood. "Don't worry Riku! Once you leave this world, the blood stains will disappear. They are only part of this worlds dream. From all the wounds he obtained, only the wound caused by Cynder, the dragoness you faced, will remain as a scar."

"So I couldn't have prevented that?" asked Riku and the Chronicler nods. "You cannot change the past, even in a dream. And I am only a figure created by the dream of this world."

"You mean you don't live anymore in this world?" asked Riku and the Chronicler nods. "I passed away as a new age began on this world. From this dreams point of view, it will be in a few years while in truth it was a few years in the past. Fugeo is very sad about the fact that a new Chronicler was chosen."

"Each age has its own Chronicler I guess" told Riku. The old dragon nods. "That is right! Fugeo will remain in this world when he and Sora come here. But when you or Sora needs him, I am sure he will come for you."

"Sounds like you hold a lot to Fugeo?" asked Riku and the Chronicler nods. "That is right. But I cannot tell you much more then I already have. I only have one advice for you: Once this world wakes up, try to reach it and seek for the Chronicler Ignitus."

Riku nods and asked, "Say…can you explain me one more thing? How come this world is asleep? Yen Sid told us that only seven Keyholes needs to be opened."

"Yen Sid cannot learn everything from his sources. He wasn't aware of this world fall into darkness, since it hasn't completely fallen. On the edge of being completely lost, a strong heart merged with the hearts of our ancestors to maintain this world on the said edge and put the world into sleep."

Riku raised an eye. "The hearts of the ancestors?"

"When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future... or in other words his heart remains here," told the Chronicler.

"I see… I don't have any more questions. Thank you! And I will follow your advice!" told Riku and summoned his Keyblade as the Keyhole appeared in front of him. Before he used it, the Chronicler requested, "Please tell Fugeo I am proud of his achievements."

"I will!" replied Riku and used his Keyblade. While the light shines from the Keyhole he heard from the Chronicler, "Strange how a heart can split itself without ending its existence…"

In the meanwhile the being looked into the skies again. "You moved back to our home… does it mean you will stop the journey, giving up the only chance for us to be reunited once more? Or… is it just a stop before you finally call me towards you?"

The being sighed and keeps watching but began to leave as people came to watch the city underneath the cliff.


	15. Sora and Spyro

Sora opened his eyes and found himself in a large cave. A cave filled with bookshelves and old looking books. Walking around, he looked in confusion about these books and also the pictures he finds there. Then he notices a side cave and walked in. He notes that this room has a table, a small commode, a closet, a bookstore, some toys, and a place that seems to be used for sleeping.

"What are you doing here in my room?" asked a voice behind him. Sora recognized the voice and called while turning around, "Hi Fugeo! This is your ro-" he paused and blinked as he saw the dragon in front of him, "-om…"

In front of him, he saw a red dragon with sea blue eyes, blue belly and white horns. On the right eye was a scar caused by something with three claws and red wings. From the size, this dragon reached the Keybearer only to the chest. This dragon tilts his head and blinked. "Did we meet before?"

"Not really," told Sora. "I just heard of you when I came in."

"Really? You stumbled across my book?" asked Fugeo and Sora wondered, "Your… book?"

"Where do you think are you? You are in the home of the Chronicler!" told Fugeo. "The one who watches over the Books of Times! The recordings of every being in this world. And I have the feeling there are more."

"Oh… well…" began Sora. "Then can I see the Chronicler?"

"When we find him," told Fugeo and asked, "Say… you seem to know me but I don't know your name."

"Oh right! I am Sora! Nice to meet ya!" told Sora and mumbled to himself, "Seems that this is an image from this world… is this Fugeo's childhood?"

"Are you coming Sora?" asked Fugeo. Sora nods. "Coming!"

They walked around in the place but except for even more books and pictures they don't seem to find anything. Until they reach a room with a big hourglass. Sora stared at it in awe. "Wow…"

"I know it is big but if you live here, you get used to it," told Fugeo and looks around.

"Ah! Sora! I have been expecting you!" told a new voice and Fugeo smiles. "Hello Chronicler. You seem to have been waiting for him already."

Sora looked and spotted a grayish-light blue dragon with holes in the wings and looks very old. He wears a blue coat with gold and scrolls on it. Also he wears a sort of crystal around his neck. Sora crossed his arms and asked, "You are the Chronicler?"

"Indeed Sora! I am the Chronicler. We have to talk a lot before my next guest arrives. Fugeo can you leave us alone for a moment?" told the Dragon. Fugeo nods and turns away with a yawn. "Wanted to take a nap anyway…"

"Sleep well Fu!" told Sora and the Chronicler nods. "Take your rest young dragon! I can understand your tiredness."

After Fugeo left the Chronicler explained, "He would have been sleeping anyway, since he slept at the time where Spyro arrives here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, confused, and the Chronicler explained, "I am aware that this is the dream from this world, affected by the fact that you, Riku and Fugeo arrived here."

"Riku is here too?" asked Sora but the dragon shook his head. "No Sora! He already left, from a dream placed more in the past."

"Oh..." told Sora. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Sora! Your life is unique in more than one way," began the Chronicler and a book suddenly floats to them and opens. Sora exclaimed, "Whoa!"

"You know that many hearts are connected to you. Some more than others but parts of your future are already written as well. And they don't look good if your friend Riku fails in his task"

"Don't worry! Riku will be fine! I know that!" told Sora. "But what is with Fugeo?"

"That is the next point I want to come… Fugeo became part of the dreams of this world once he returned here. I don't know if he will come with you once you leave or if you have to continue without him." Told the Chronicler and Sora sighs. "I couldn't have said goodbye to hem yet. But if he wants to stay here I can understand… after all home is the best place to be."

"You have a good heart Sora! This is why I'll tell you a secret: Your journey will lead you at least one time to our world once somebody who is lost returns! However this will only happen if you and Riku don't fail."

"Got that! Can you tell me where to find the Keyhole of this world?" asked Sora and the Chronicler chuckles. "A purple dragon will arrive here soon. Go with him and you will find the keyhole and can finally awaken this world."

"Got that!" told Sora and the Chronicler told him to wait in a room outside. Sora nodded and headed there and felt suddenly tired and took a nap.

As he woke up, the door opened and the Chronicler called, "May you come in please?"

Sora nods and walked over. He spots a purple dragon, a bit smaller then Fugeo with yellow wings and belly. The eyes are also in a purple color and this one had a yellow tip on the tail as well as yellow horns.

"Spyro! You have chosen your path. Sora here will help you if he is willing to walk on your path for a short while," told the Chronicler and Sora smirks. "You can count on me!"

"Thank you Sora! I am Spyro!" told the purple dragon and suddenly in front of Sora's face a dragonfly flew up. "What is this for a weird guy?"

"Sparx please!" told Spyro and Sora answered, "I am Sora!"

"Yeah yeah.." muttered Sparx. "Let's do this!"

Sora nods and suddenly the hourglass lifted. Then Sora and Spyro jumped in with Sparx. After following a path they found themselves in front of a large mountain. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Spyro nods and turns to Sparx. "Sparx, you don't need to come with us. I won't think less of you if you stay behind. The same counts for you too Sora."

"No way!" told Sora. "We just met and I don't let a friend down!"

"I agree! Why miss out the opportunity to live out my worst nightmare?" asked Sparx but wondered, "You see us as friends?"

"I do! Even though the explanation would take a whilem" told Sora and Spyro nods. "I know! We need to hurry"

Then they began to proceed on. Sparx muttered to himself, "Yeah boy… What am I saying?"

Sora noticed that it was snowing very strong. "Cold weather."

"Have been worse!" told Spyro and Sparx mumbled, "Cold like a fist…"

They managed to proceed to the mountain, even though it was difficult for Sora since he couldn't jump so far or his gliding ability was at times not so good but they managed it and entered the forest there.

Suddenly a couple of apes jumped down and attacked them. Sora called his Keyblade and fought alongside the dragon, impressed how Spyro could use fire, ice, electricity, and for a moment also earth as weapons. As two of the last ones fled and left a door opened, Sora told, "That is so cool!"

"Thanks Sora! But you get used to it" replied Spyro and they proceed on. They keep on walking in the mountain. They had to pass dangerous cliffs, lakes, and also dealing with apes of the most different sizes and one more ugly than the other, also solving different puzzles until they had to fight tons of enemies followed by stairs where bombs are tossed down.

"Not again!" groaned Sora and explained to Spyro, "I had a familiar situation some time before…"

"Alright! Did they explode as well?" asked Sparx but Sora shook his head. Jumping and rolling around they made their way up and managed to reach the top place and found a big set of explosives in the way. Spyro didn't spend much thought and just lit them up, causing the apes behind it to come after them, so far they are not blasted by the explosion.

They fought them off and even shot some into the air before proceeding. Their next step was to jump down to a platform and they did that also without thinking a bit. The tunnel by the platform leads to a waterfall with a green liquid, not really inviting for a bath. However there are enough platforms to climb up it. After they managed to climb up the way to the top of the waterfall, they walked the next tunnel next to the river above the waterfall down. Spyro is even making platforms made of ice so they can cross this river.

And on the way they were greeted by armored ape skeletons. They had to break the armor first before they could break the bones. But as they managed it a door opened and they passed through it. And the routine continues for quite some time. Then they reach a large platform and they also spot the only exit. Spyro walked forward but Sora jumped back as he noticed something came falling down. Just in time Sora got out of the honor to the killed by a boulder. Then an ape in armor and a flying creature was rising and called in a muffled tone, "Mwahahahah! Time to feel some pain!"

Sora could also hear Sypro calling for him. Sora called back, "I'll try to come after you later! I have to deal with something here!"

Then he faces the new opponent. "Whatever you are! I will beat you!"

And the fight with this guy wasn't that hard either. His flying creature just shot barrages of fire balls, which Sora dodges by rolling aside. The opponent may be out of his reach in terms of slashing with the Keyblade but the Magic Spells are making their damage. So far they hit. Sometimes Sora couldn't hit and groans in frustration. Then as the guy on the flying creature didn't pay attention for a moment Sora hit him with a Mega Flare and killed the creature. The rider didn't notice it at first, but as he did he tried to run in the air before falling down with a high pitched scream.

Suddenly Sora noticed a strange light and saw that a giant beam was shooting into the mountain. While wondering what is going on, Sora notices that the mountain began to shake and break. Without thinking, Sora leaps down by using every possible spot he could jump down and runs as far as possible into the distance once he reached the ground level.

Panting loudly he turns around and pants, "I hope that Spyro is alright… and this Cynder he wanted to find."

"They are alright! Just sleeping for the next three years" told him a voice and as Sora turned around he saw the Chronicler. "What do you mean?"

"This was the key event that started the darkest time of our world Sora. But Spyro is safe for now to ride out the storm that is coming. To fight another day," explained the old dragon and Sora asked, "Is there nothing I could do?"

The Chronicler shakes his head. "No Sora! This dream is only mirroring the past and I don't think you want to spend the next three years on this world while more important things are happening in the other worlds. Especially when we take into account this world is only dreaming about the past."

"Do you mean… my efforts in most worlds are just futile?" asked Sora but the Chornicler shook his head. "No Sora. Your futile had effects which shouldn't be forgotten! They are just not so clear. You will learn about the effects when the time comes."

"Alright! Then I am on my way! And I come for a visit once this is over!" told Sora and the Chronicler chuckled, "May the Ancestor be with you"

Sora nods and used his Keyblade on the Keyhole.

At the same time, on top of the Beast's castle the being looked into the sky and sighs. "You returned home… but will you leave once more? Leaving to a world that I can reach? I want you and me together again. To form what should never be separated…."

It closes the eyes and sighs. "I know the time for us is coming closer! But where will we meet? Which world is the place where we meet again?"


	16. Dragon Fight

Fugeo laid on the ground with his mate Daimond and was snuggling with her. His head was turned slightly and saw his two children playing with their cousin and a smile went over the dragon's face.

His daughter Mendeleiene was just jumping on back of her cousin Nala while she tried a sneak attack on Mendeleine's twin brother Saph. The black dragoness with a yellow belly squealed loudly.

Fugeo chuckles at that. He and Daimond had agreed to watch over Nala, which is the daughter of Spyro and Cynder.

They keep watching but suddenly Fugeo looked into the air. Daimond noticed it and asked her mate, "Is something wrong dear?"

Fugeo shook his head. "I don't know dear… it is like… this is a dream and I am needed in the reality…"

Daimond looked at him. "Do you want to wake up if this is dream?"

"It isn't a matter of what I want… it is a matter of what is right for my heart," replied Fugeo and Daimond smiles to him. "You are always choosing the path that fits with your heart. That is why I love you…"

"And I love you too," told Fugeo and kissed her on the lips and she replied the kiss. They keep their kiss and slowly they part their lips and slit their tongues into their mouths, licking their inners.

They keep kissing so deeply until they slowly broke their kiss and chuckles as they saw that the kids are now looking at them with big eyes.

Then Mendeleien asked, "Daddy? Why did you and mommy do that?"

Fugeo smiles and nuzzles his daughter. "It's a long story… I will tell you it later… right now I have to go."

"Where do you need to go daddy?" asked Saph and Fugeo smiles. "Friends of mine are in need of my help… but I promise I will come back as soon as possible."

"I will miss you daddy!" told Mendeleine and nuzzles her father's leg and Saph adds, "Me too!"

"Come back soon Uncle Fu!" told Nala and nuzzles him as well.

Fugeo nods and took off. While he flew he felt how his body changed back into the Ryu Dragon form. Then suddenly darkness surrounds him and he found himself on top of a skyscraper.

Confused he looked around and suddenly saw the Ryu Dragon Nightmare landing in front of him.

"You again?" growled Fugeo and the Nightmare growled, "You are so stubborn!"

"What do you want?" asked Fugeo and the Nightmare replied, "Since you didn't stop to keep with the Keybearers, I thought you would stop by a dream where you are back to your family! But I was wrong! Your sense to help those you see as friends keeps meddling with our plans! Now you even broke into this world! Now I have no choice but to terminate you!"

Then the dragon attacks Fugeo by firing a fire ball. The fire dragon however jumped aside and runs up to the Nightmare. The nightmare however rose from the ground and shoots a fire ball that is purple in color. Fugeo didn't like it and shot his own fire ball at it. However the purple fire ball went through the fire ball of Fugeo and hits him. He groans in pain and cried as the nightmare suddenly crashed on Fugeo and digs into his back with his claws.

The Nightmare keeps hitting Fugeo's back with his claws without mercy but suddenly the nightmare groans as Fugeo managed to hit his tail on the side of it and pushed the enemy off.

Using the chance, Fugeo jumped from the skyscraper, the Nightmare following him. Gaining as much height as possible, Fugeo prepared a fire ball, turned around, and shoots at his opponent. The nightmare shoots his own fireball while rolling out of the way. Fugeo didn't want to be hit again and few aside but realized his opponent's attack was keeping track of him.

Being hit again he groaned and dives for the Nightmare. They exchanged claw attacks and tail attacks but Fugeo was beginning to be overpowered by the Nightmare and before he could do something against it, he was forced on the ground, pinned down again. And this time the Nightmare hits his tail, causing Fugeo to scream in pain, feeling how the tail end got sort of cracked, making it painful to even have it.

The Nightmare on his back growled, "Such a weak heart… you really shouldn't have given up on me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Fugeo in confusion and the Nightmare explains, "Don't you recognize me Fugeo? The darkness of your heart you just abandoned!"

Fugeo didn't understand until it hit him. "Retac?"

"Indeed Fugeo! I am Retac… or more the empty shell he left after going through this Ritual!"

As he saw the confusion on Fugeo's face he explained, "Instead of tying my soul on you and my other descendants, it only bound the heart to the bodies! The shell is left behind… ME!"

Fugeo stared in disbelief and the Nightmare continues, "Call me Xartec! Because it will be the last name you will hear… once you are terminated we kill Riku and use Sora for our plan!"

"What… are you… planning?" asked Fugeo while being in pain and groans. Xartec laughs. "Simple… we use this fool as a vessel! Such a big idiot! However he will be in great value soon!"

"What?" gasped Fugeo, not believing what he heard. With a chuckle Xartec told, "That fool Riku should have given into the Darkness as he had the chance… now Sora will replace him for this role! And before you know, every fool will be terminated, and my goal to have a new heart will be fulfilled! And then I will go to our home world and kill Spyro and all other sources of purple dragons!"

"But…" began Sora but Xartec roared, "I don't care anymore for Malefor! All purple dragons must be terminated and all who are related to them! Even children, or in your case your family as well!"

Fugeo's iris shrank while he stared with wide opened eyes. "You… you would dare… to kill my friends… and family?"

"For the sake of the worlds it must be done!" told Xartec but Fugeo growled, "I… won't let you… DO THAT!"

Suddenly Xartec was flying away as a flaming shockwave erupts from Fugeo. The Nightmare pants by this sudden turn of events and exclaimed, "How the hell?"

Before he could even say more Fugeo shot at him and hits Xartec with claws and tail end. The tail end cracked with each hit more and more until his broke into thousand pieces as Xartec managed to counter the attack with his own tail. But under the mace like tail end that Fugeo just lost, was his blade like one. Xartec was surprised but suddenly he was slashed by the tail and he groans in pain.

Xartec attacks once again but was blocked by something. Ghostly images of Sora and Riku appears on his sides and Xartec gasped in surprise before he was attacked by these three figures.

The constant slashes of the ghostly Riku and Sora took a lot but the worst were the hits by Fugeo. And as they were on their highest point, the three crashed into Xartec and slams him into the building underneath the fighting group.

The Nightmare groans from the crater he was lying now and looks in horror as he saw that Riku and Sora had spheres of light and darkness on the tips of their Keyblade while Fugeo charged a fire ball. The three attacks were shot and merged into one big attack that exploded heavily by impact. The ghostly images of Sora and Riku vanished and darkness surrounds Fugeo once more. He was back on the top of the same skyscraper.

However, the dragon knew this time he was in the real world and he saw down there was Riku. He took off and flew down.

"Riku!" called Fugeo and Riku turned around and exclaimed surprised, "Fugeo! You are here too? Then you must have got out of the dream as well… now we have to stop Xenahort and his followers and save Sora."

"I know! I fought the Nobody of my Ancestor ánd he told me a lot!" replied Fugeo and Riku wondered, "Your ancestor? Strange... We have to go!"

Fugeo agrees and went with Riku to the castle that floats in this world.

In the meanwhile the creature gasped, "I can feel you! I can now feel you on a world that is in my reach! I hear your call for me! I can see that you need my help! Wait for me! I am coming for you!"

Then it took off and disappeared in a dark portal.


	17. The World That Never Was

Fugeo and Riku reached the farthest point they could on the ground and stood in front of the floating castle in "The World that Never Was."

Riku looked up and said, "Never thought I would turn back to this place again."

"I think this castle is creepy but I have seen worse," told Fugeo. "But I bet the inside is a nightmare."

"You are right. Sora and I have been here before and the battles were very hard. We thought it was over after we beat Organization XII and Xemmas…"

"Now we have to handle their reincarnations," nods Fugeo and told to Riku, "Hop on! I'll fly us over!"

Riku nods and climbs on Fugeo's back. The dragon took off and flew over to the entry of the castle. But once Riku was off from Fugeo's back, several Heartless and Nobodies appeared around them. Riku called his Keyblade and cursed.

Fugeo looked around and said, "What are they? I saw the black ones before, but the grey ones.."

"Heartless and Nobodies! The welcoming committee!" told Riku but suddenly soundwaves shoot off one of the incoming Heartless and another was tackled by… a dream eater?

"Dream Eaters?" exclaimed Riku and Fugeo looks at him. "Riku… I am a Dream Eater as well right now…"

"Like me!" told Riku and Fugeo tilts his head in confusion while around them several types of Spirit Dream eaters appeared and attacked the Nobodies and Heartless.

"I had a meeting with Ansem and from him I learned that I noticed him in the place where we entered the dreaming worlds and that I went into Sora's dreams, turning myself into a Dream Eater."

"That explains the symbol on the back of your shirt," remarks Fugeo and once the Dream Eaters made an opening for them, Riku and Fugeo rushed through and ran until they reached the top of the castle, but didn't find any trace of Sora or their enemies except some stray nobodies and heartless which are disposed quickly. Then they found a dark portal and Fugeo asked, "Should we risk it?"

"We have nowhere else to go anymore so I would say we have no choice."

Fugeo nods and the two walked into the dark corridor. As they exit it they find themselves in a large room with thirteen seats in different heights and in the lowest seat they saw somebody sitting in.

"Sora!" called Fugeo and rushed over with Riku but were stopped by a boy that Fugeo didn't recognize but Riku knew very well. Before they could react he lifted his hand and with an unknown force Fugeo and Riku pushed away into the center of the room.

They groaned while they stand up as the boy suddenly said, "Hands off my new vessel."

"Vessel?" asked Riku while Fugeo asked, "Do you mean you are one of them?"

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you, Riku. But, you developed a certain… resistance to darkness. And Xartec must have talked too much as he encountered you… Fugeo, Guardian of Fire and descendant of Retac, brother from the queen of darkness."

"If Cynder hears you like that she would cut your tongue out!" growled Fugeo and adds, "She doesn't walk this path anymore!"

Riku looked at Fugeo for a moment as he realized what he messed with in the dream of Fugeo's world but took his attention back to the current situation and asked, "And? What did you do after I had this resistance?"

"We did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list. Roxas… Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora."

Fugeo wanted to ask who this Roxas was but decided to follow the conversation more, looking for an opening where he could grab Sora and fly away from here. He was sure that Riku could do anything. But what worries him was the sleeping state of his brown haired friend.

"Organization XII's true goal is to divide Xenahort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you and Sora, we learned not all our canditdates were fit for the task." Told the boy and Fugeo asked, "Is it even possible to divide a heart that much? It must be very weak and fragmented afterwards."

"You might be right with you assuming but what if, if the missing parts are filled with darkness?" went the boy in and Fugeo shook his head. "I refuse to believe this is possible!"

"Then you should check your own heart, decendant!" called a voice and Fugeo's eyes widened. "Xartec!"

Riku and Fugeo looked at the now filled seat but a humanoid figure in a coat was there and not a dragon. "Indeed Fugeo! Due to the power of Xehanorts heart, my body is able to form a human like body… with nice side effects…"

"Like you see, we managed to make up the difference," told the boy, "and now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp."

"Thirteen Xehanort?" began Riku and suddenly the other seats were filled with various figures while the last two remains empty and the boy went on, "The real Organization XII."

"The Organization?" asked Riku and the boy explains, "I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self game me a task – to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?" asked Riku and Fugeo shook his head. "And I thought slowing time was already the limit…"

"Only for the untrained ones among the dragons who can master the dragon time!" told Xartec but the young Xehanort explains, "There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?" asked Riku and Fugeo growled, "Was it your fault that my world had go through the hell of Malefor?"

Xehanort shook his head. "No… Malefor was your world's own fault… but we had to replace him since he didn't fit as vessel for the true Organization, even with his power. But Xertac was more then willing to join and serve us, so long we helped him in return."

Fugeo growled loudly while Xehanort continues to explain to Riku, "My most future self will arrive soon." While pointing up. They saw that the highest seat were filled with darkness, shaping a human form. "Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

Fugeo and Riku stared at this then suddenly they noticed something blinked up and a beam hit the groud, pushing the Young Xehanort away and a voice called, "Stopza!"

The entire area were surrounded by a bubble and everything stopped, only Riku, Fugeo, and the caster of the spell were still able to move. Fugeo and Riku looked at who it was once the light died down and both exclaimed, "Mickey!"

"I'm glad I'm not too late!" told the mouse but as he looked at Fugeo he wondered, "Gosh… somehow you look familiar!"

"Perhaps you remember on two dreams were I showed up," told Fugeo. "But I don't mind to introduce myself again: I am Fugeo! Fire Guardian in the Realms of Dragons."

"I would now say that I am Mickey but from what you just said I assume you know that already!"

"Indeed! We should take Sora now and see that we disappear from here before they can move again," told Fugeo and Mickey agrees, "Indeed! This spell won't stop them for long!"

They looked at the chair were Xehanort was forming and suddenly Mickey was flying away. Riku and Fugeo turned around and gasped as they saw the young Xehanort standing there, unfazed by the spell.

"I said, hands off!" repeated Xehanort and Riku asked, "How can you be moving?"

As a reply, the grey haired boy with golden eyes raised his hand and a Keyblade formed there. The tip is designed after a stopwatch, while the Keychain takes on the same idea, with it being an hourglass. The teeth are diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a black web structure similar to the design on the base of the top spire of the skyscraper Fugeo found himself earlier on. The shaft was glowing and resembles a beam and a horned demon head that appears at the end of the shaft with a blue demonic eye. They heard from Mickey a gasp and the question, "Oh no. Are you…" but was interrupted with the word, "Be gone!"

After raising the Keyblade darkness formed around Fugeo and Riku. As it was gone, they found themselves on a platform with six sandglasses and the platform had underneath gears and two poles with gears as well. And a ring with spikes that resembles a dial.

They looked at the young Xehanort and got ready for the battle.

And the enemy attacked! First he swung his Keyblade and suddenly the tip was an energy whip which only barely missed Fugeo and Riku. Riku answered the attack with a Dark Fire while Fugeo shot a fire ball. However the young Xehanort suddenly moved away from these two attacks and shot from the distance energy balls. Fugeo took into the air and used his entire arsenal of aerial movements and maneuvers to dodge them but got hit by three of these bullets. Fugeo realized in panic that these balls make him awfully slow since Riku and the young Xehanort seems to be moving faster now. Riku had used his Dark Roll and Dark Barrier to avoid these projectiles and shoot his own spell, Baloonga at the young Xehanort but he was only hit by two of the Baloons due his fast movements. He got against Riku and was about to slash him but didn't expect Fugeo to come down with a forward saldo, forcing Xehanort to block the attack with the Keyblade. That gave Riku the chance to unleash a full charged Dark Splicer, hitting Xehanort with all attacks, even though he wasn't affected by the Stop spell integrated in the attack.

Xehanort grunts by these hits but was now overpowering Fugeo and hits him with his whip like attack, followed by a combo. While the dragon was flying back, he unleashed the Keyblade towards Riku and suddenly the tip was a long beam that makes odd movements.

Before Riku could wonder what this means and being glad to not have gotten hit, Xehanort retreats the attack and Riku was hit by movement.

Fugeo came to help Riku but his attacks only hit empty space. Growling at the young version of the Keyblade master he got into the distance, in the hope to force Xehanort to only pay attention to one of them. However he was wrong… Xehanort shot again his projectiles at them and Fugeo was luckily this time fast enough to dodge all of them. But Riku was slowed down by one of them and that was the moment where Xehanort tried to attack the Keybearer. Fugeo dived in and managed to stop the opponent in the tracks while ramming into the side. Xehanort skittered across and glares at them only to be hit by a combined attack of Dark Fire and a Fireball from Fugeo.

After the impact he blocked an attack from Riku but realized too late that the boy was only a distraction. Fugeo was beginning to spin above Xehanort and his fire tornado hits him, scorching the golden eyed boy.

But what Riku and Fugeo didn't expect is that Xehanort is now moving faster. Before they could even react they were hit by multiple attacks and they couldn't even move fast enough to either reach him or dodge all the attacks he threw at the two.

Riku and Fugeo were panting loudly while looking at Xehanort, who was storming towards them to finish them off. But what he didn't expect is that Fugeo and Riku were fusing now. His Keyblade clashed against Riku's and where hit by a weapon made of pure fire. Xehanort flew back and saw that Riku now has wings and tail of a dragon, realizing that the boy was now using the dragonic powers of Fugeo as well like the own darkness.

With insane speed they clashed together again but Xehanort had now chance by the two weapons and the insane power that Riku shows. The last hit he took was with a giant blade that resembles the tail blade of the dragon. Riku stood in his usual battle stance with the difference that his right hand was now filled with a weapon that points at Xehanort as well, like his Keyblade in the left hand. Xehanort pants and smirks. "Don't think you won yet!"

Suddenly he lifted up and was inside a giant blue glowing lock with the pointers rotating fast. "Once the time passed, we will see us at the beginning of the battle again."

Riku didn't waste time and slashed at the clock rapidly but his fusion with Fugeo wears off and the two got separated again. However they now attacked together the clock and then they could feel Sora's presence in their hearts. Riku hovered up while two Keyblades appears and formed a giant sword held by Riku and a ghostly image of Sora. Fugeo disappears into a ball of light and fused with the giants sword, setting it under fire while in the middle of the blade a symbol appears. It looked like a heart surrounded by flames.

Riku attacked with Sora and the blade the giant clock by slashing it three times and as this attack ends, the sword and Sora disappears and Fugeo came back. In a flash of light the clock broke, revealing an identical one but now a swirl that covers the entire platform was now under the clock. Xehanort appears and slashed with two glowing blades in his hands Fugeo and Riku, preventing them to get closer to the clock again but the two were unable to attack the boy somehow.

They realized he was protected by the spell and to beat him they need to break the clock again. However by these insanely fast attacks, shockwaves, and appearing duplicates they didn't even came any closer to the target or could shoot their attacks.

To Riku's, surprise Fugeo suddenly braced himself on the ground and in his open muzzle/beak a red glowing orb began to form. By instinct, Riku knew he had to protect Fugeo until he was done with whatever he is doing.

He caught so many attacks as possible and tried to draw the attention away from the dragon, however one of the Xehanort duplicates got past him but before Fugeo was harmed, the dragon released a red glowing beam that shot through the duplicate, destroying it, and hit the clock. At first no reaction was seen on the giant thing, but soon cracks began to appear on the spot where the attack hits and soon the entire clock was covered before shattering into thousand pieces. A bright light blinded them and they were back into the room with the several thrones.

Fugeo pants tiredly and was barely able to still stand up. Riku lowered his blade and sighs, glad that this battle was over.

"Are you two ok?" asked Mickey who jumps up at them. Riku nods and Fugeo replied, "Just… tired…"

"Doesn't surprise me… your last attack was very intense." Replied Riku but a laugh came. "It isn't just the attack alone! He overused it!"

Riku and Mickey looked up at Xartec and realized that the Stopza had been wearing off. Before they could ask he explained, "The Fire Beam was since I has a whole being, the signature move of the Retac Dragons! A fire attack, powerful enough to break through nearly anything but at the cost of immense energy! Fugeo's state shows me that he used every bit of energy his body could offer into a single attack…"

"And this attack burned a painful memory into my heart," told a new voice and Mickey exclaimed while turning around, "Master Xehanort! We were right about you!"

Riku and Fugeo looked up where Mickey was looking and a man with bald head, golden eyes, a small grown beard with black, and white clothes were sitting at the highest throne, telling, "All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mickey and Fugeo growled, "Why did you had to throw my world into darkness?"

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counter part, the Kye-Blade." Explained Xehanort and continues, "Warrior vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.' The violent clash shattered the Kye-Blade into twenty pieces – seven of light and thirteen of darkness."

Fugeo gasped and muttered, "The Story of the worlds birth…"

"That is right Guardian of Fire! Your world is one of the only few ones, who are still aware of the true birth story of the separated worlds." Replied Xehanort and continues, "And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Kye-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to archive my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

"And why didn't you just stop instead of doing all of this?" asked Fugeo with a growl and Xehanort laughed, "My curiosity is stronger than anything you can throw at me."

Mickey glared at him and shouted, "What you did back then – your mistakes – changed the destinies of three of my friends!"

"Ah," began Xehanort, "but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade… the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend… and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

Mickey looked sadly down and told, "I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to belive that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

Fugeo tilts his head, wondering who these princesses are while Xehanort replied, "Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me. Just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"You are mad!" told Fugeo and tried to fly up but gasped as a hand grabs his neck and pushed him down. Xartec smirks while holding Fugeo down. "You are going nowhere!"

Riku and Mickey didn't notice it yet so he countered, "But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy – a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions – the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness."

"Seven guardians of light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be…" said Mickey and gasped while looking around. "That means… the thirteen seekers of darkness…"

"Yes, little king. Perceptive." Told Xehanort. "But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek –" told Xehanort and together with Mickey he said, "The Kye-Blade!"

Xenahort stands up in his throne while Mickey and Riku turned around as Fugeo suddenly cried in pain. Xartec had impaled Fugeo with a spear telling the three, "His role in this story is over!"

Then he removed the weapon and Fugeo fell on the ground, disappearing like a destroyed Nightmare and only a single crystal fall on the ground, rolling to the front of their feet. Riku looked at him and was about to dash at the murderer of his friend as he saw that the throne where Sora was sitting on was lifting up. He and Mickey jumped up to intercept but Xemnas and Ansem were moving. Riku was pinned down by Ansem while Xemnas catches Mickey in midair and pressed him at one of the thrones.

Xenahort explains, "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

Xehanort was calling his keyblade and made with his free hand a movement but… he stopped tracks as he heard a loud roar!

From a dark portal a dragon in grey tones and grey eyes were emerging flying towards the thrones. Xartec got into mid air and puts an barrier around the field as the dragon used a fire beam. The beam hits the barrier and bounced harmless off. Xartec shoots up and grabs the much larger dragon by the throat but was able to hold it in position and cause large pain. The dragon struggles and Xartec explains, "So this is a surprise to me Fugeo! Now I see why only light was in this body! Your body and darkness formed a Nobody!"

Riku looked in surprise after hearing that. Xartec however still chuckles, "You must have been formed into a Nobody in the brief moment before our home world was lifted into the state of sleep after falling into the darkness… However your body is even weaker then your heart so BEGONE!"

Suddenly a beam shoots from the hand that holds the large dragon, getting through it.

The pupils of the eyes shrank to a minimized size before falling towards the ground, his body disappearing in dark smoke. They looked as they heard the sound of something hitting the ground and saw that a second crystal like the first one was now on the ground.

Xartec went down and lifted the two crystals up and wondered loudly, "What are these?"

"It doesn't matter right now! The last vessel will be filled now with my heart" told Xehanort and waved his free hand over his Keyblade and shoot a glowing orb at Sora. Riku and Mickey watched helpless as it come close to Sora but suddenly in an explosion it was blocked off and Mickey exclaimed, "He made it!"

The smoke cleared and a young man with red hair, black coat and green eyes was standing there with a weapon in his hand and under his arm was Sora. His body burned in fire but it slowly died out as he looked up. Xemnas called, "You!"

And a man with black and grey hair, tied in a pony tail, bearing scars in his face and his eye covered exclaimed, "Axel!"

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" asked the young man while the man earlier called, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Axel just shrugged. "Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?"

Then he turns to Xehanort. "You had your perfect little script, but kinda forgot to write a sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!"

The man growled and looked at Xehanort. "What now, you old coot? Our time is almost up!"

Suddenly one of the coated men leaps up at Axel/Lea and called a large sword. Axel blocked the attack and the hood lifts off from the head, revealing a blue haired man with a cross shaped scar on the face. Axel/Lea gasped and said, "Isa!"

He ducked under Isa's sword and jumped down with Sora. Riku and Mickey used the confusion to use their Keyblades to get free and the three formed together. Then Riku asked, "Why are you here, Axel?"

"No, I told you my name's – Agh, whatever, Axel, fine." Came from Axel. "Now let's get outta here!"

"Right!" agreed Mickey and suddenly a creature came from Ansem and it grabbed Riku and Mickey, squeezing them.

Suddenly Xartec gasped as the two crystals in his hands are in flames and let go of them. "Do you think it will help them to set these things under fire?" asked Isa, who had observed everything. Axel/Lea looked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It isn't you who-" began Isa but stopped as the crystals began to float up while burning. They moved into the middle and rings appear around them. One was surrounded by Black rings, the other with white glowing rings.

Everybody looked at this and they heard suddenly a voice calling, "I am the darkness…"

And the same voice but slightly different located answered, "I am the light…"

"I left with the body and its strength."

"I stayed with the soul and its memory."

"We are separated…"

"But supposed to be one…"

Then suddenly the voice said like two different persons at once. "But the time of our separation is over!"

Then the crystals clashed together and a fire tower burst up. Axel/Lea exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoever is doing that knows a lot about a good firework!"

Xehanort is leaning forward. "I never thought I would see it"

"What do you mean old coot?" came as question. And Xehanort chuckles. "You will see soon enough!"

The fire tower died out and a heart was seen, which was burning and surrounded by a black and a white ring. Suddenly a fire shockwave erupted from it and the dark creature and the organization members on the field are pushed back. Riku and Mickey were released and looked in wonder what is going on.

"To ease your confusion, I shall use the remaining time to explain what is going on. What you see is a heart that has harmony between light and darkness, burning by a strong emotion. The Burning Heart!"

"The Burning Heart?" asked Mickey and Xehanort explains, "The Burning Heart is a heart, rare as the princess of the heart, nobody isn't born as such. He became due to a series of events, where a strong emotion dominates his heart and brings harmony between his light and darkness. Nobody knows what this heart is capable of."

Then Xartec realized something. "His heart split into two, one light and one darkness part. His light and soul remains in the Realms of Dragons, lifting it with the Ancestors into the Sleeping Realm. And the darkness left with the body for a goal."

"Indeed! But now watch what will come now!" told Xehanort.

True to his word, the heart lifts into the air and suddenly a large fire ball surround the heart. Then it breaks soon afterwards apart and a large dragon with tail blade, blue belly and blue wings were here. It roared loudly and flaps his wings glaring down at the Organization.

Then the Members of the Organization are beginning to fade away in darkness and Xehanort began, "We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together."

Xertac looked at the dragon and said, "Fugeo! You may have won this round due to your strong and passionate burning heart but you will fall for your mistakes!"

"We will see!" growled the dragon and the organization was gone. Riku looked up. "Fugeo? Is that really you?"

"It is Riku!" told Fugeo with smile and moves all limbs of his body. "And it is good to be back in the own body!"

"Wow! Where did you pick this guy up!" asked Axel/Lea. Riku replied, "It is a long story and Sora can tell the beginning but we have to leave now and find out what is wrong with Sora."

Fugeo carefully lands on the place that is surrounded by the chairs.

"But how are we leaving now?" asked Fugeo and Axel/Lea just shrugs. "Just how we came here!"

"Let me help you!" told Mickey and hopped on Fugeo. Riku did the same and was followed by Axel/Lea once he was convinced that Fugeo is really a friend. Fugeo took off and Mickey used the same trick he used to get to this place.


	18. Dive into the heart

Fugeo was flapping his wings above the island he recognized from the dreaming worlds and asked the others, "Did this place fall into the darkness as well?"

"No Fugeo! It never fell into the darkness. Why do you ask such a thing?" wondered Mickey and Riku replied, "I can understand why he asked. After all, one of the worlds I visited was in Yen Sid's tower. Perhaps it was a hub to the world that must have be to awaken."

"Gosh… I really wonder what type of dream would going on here…" told Mickey and Fugeo laughed with Riku since they had a clue what happened.

They land on the ground and two figures run up to them as Mickey left Fugeo's back. The dragon recognized them as Donald and Goofy, but he wondered what their clothes are supposed to be.

Donald cried, "Your Majesty! We are glad that you are back! Goofy and I just wanted to go to help you!"

"But it looks like you managed on your own! Welcome back Riku and uhm… Ax-thing" told Goofy and RIku chuckled with Axel/Lea, Mickey and Fugeo as Donald squeaked, "It's Axel!"

Then Goofy noticed the newcomer and wondered, "Uhm… Donald… do you remember that Sora, Riku, or the King left with a dragon?"

"No they didn't! Why do you ask such a-" shouted Donald but as he noticed Fugeo standing on the ground in front of him he continues with a small voice, "dumb… question…"

As Donald falls on his back, losing his conscious, Fugeo couldn't help but laugh loudly. The others joined in soon and as they slowly stopped Riku asked in his laughs and pants "Do… you need to be introduced?"

"Well… I know Donald and Goofy due to my trip with Sora but I doubt they know me or is it still know me?" wondered Fugeo.

Goofy scratched his head. "Whatya mean?"

"Sora and I were in a world where you have been Musketteers and there I met you, Donald and Mickey the first time" told Fugeo.

Goofy looked odd and Mickey just said, "We never met him before until now but due to the dream of the world he visited he's also a friend of us."

"Ok! I understand that!" told Goofy and asked, "What's ya name friend?"

"My name is Fugeo," told the dragon. "Guardian of Fire in the Realms of Dragons."

"You guys need a guardian of your fire?" joked Lea. "Is it so rare in your place even though you are a dragon with a lot of fire?"

Fugeo shook his head. "No! I am representing one of the dragons from the fire element."

"We can clear that later! Now we have to help Sora and only Master Yen Sid might know what to do right now!" told Mickey and the others agreed but Fugeo said, "I won't fit into the tower… can you ask your Master if he could provide the means to let me hear your meeting?"

"Of course! You helped Sora and Riku during their test for the Mark of Mastery and deserve to know what is going on!" told Mickey and he heads in with the others while Axel/Lea has taken Donald over his shoulder.

They went up the stairs of the tower and reached the study of the old master Yen Sid.

Mickey steps forward and said, "Master Yen Sid! We have returned but Sora is still asleep... and outside-"

"Outside is a dragon with a heart that burns," interrupted the old man in blue coat. "I am aware of it now Mickey! The stars just revealed it to me... and I saw how he landed on the small island where my tower stands..."

He waved with his hand a little before a hologram of Fugeo appears in the room and outside a hologram of everybody who was in the room.

"Now the dragon can follow everything we say and he is also able to tell us his opinions." Told Yen Sid and Fugeo bows in respect. "Thank you for letting me follow your conversation! My name is Fugeo, Fire Guardian in the realms of Dragons."

"So Ignitus is no longer the fire guardian..." told Yen Sid and Fugeo looked in surprise. "You knew him?"

"I met him once, long time ago, a time where I was self a young and inexperienced Keyblade Wielder, with the foolish belief I could achieve everything just because I had a Keyblade... but now it isn't time to dwell in memories! We have to focus on the here and now. Tell me: What happened out there?"

Riku and Mickey told everything what happened to them and then Yen Sid began, "Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy."

Riku was now kneeling to Sora while Goofy looks worried as well Donald who was now awake. Fugeo who had followed everything asked, "What is wrong with Sora?"

"Is his heart sleeping?" wondering Mickey.

"This affliction is not the same." Told Yen Sid and Riku asked, "Can we do anything for him?"

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." Told Yen Sid and Fugeo realized, "Riku was unlocking these Keyholes within Sora's dreams! And I witnesses a few of these unlocking! So Riku could awaken Sora's heart here with a new power."

"Perceptive Fugeo... indeed Riku might have now this kind of power." Told Yen Sid and Mickey asked, "You want Riku to dive back into Sora's sleep? But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him."

"If he is alone! But I am coming with him. Even if Sora's heart is in the crystal core of my world I would go in there!" told Fugeo.

"No! I'll go down there!" told Mickey but Yen Sid interrupts the mouse, "And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has. And Fugeo... you may also provide great power but you weren't that long in Sora's heart... only being close to him in your travels through the sleeping worlds."

Everybody looked down except Yen Sid and Riku who looks at the others and then at Sora. Then he began, "Mickey... Fugeo... I really appreciate it. But... I'll go wake Sora up."

"Riku..." said Mickey and the silver haired boy continued, "Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong – like there's nothing to even worry about. He always has been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach."

Fugeo chuckles at that. "Why isn't it surprising me?"

Riku chuckles as well and ends, "You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And... I heard him call my name. He needs me."

Mickey nods. "There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness you can reach him."

"And if you need a flight, then I would take you with me!" smirks Fugeo. Mickey nods. "All you gotta do is follow that connection! Gee, we're all connected to Sora."

"You said it!" went Donald in. Lea/Axel went in. "And if the darkness get ya, I promise I'll bail you out. 'Dark Rescue' is my middle name."

"Then I wonder what your last name is!" went Fugeo in. Riku chuckles while telling, "Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon."

Then he bows in front of Yen Sid. He called his Keyblade and between him and Sora a spiked ball filled with dark clouds appeared. Everybody nods to Riku and he turns into purple light that disappears into the ball. Yen Sid believed that he saw something else and as he turned to look at something he exclaimed, "This is-"

Riku found himself falling towards a large platform. He could see Sora on this platform and on on small circles Donald, Goofy, himself and Kairi.

"So this is the dive towards Sora's heart?" asked a voice and Riku turned in surprise, spotting Fugeo in his dream eater form. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing like you!" smirks Fugeo and Riku laughed, "You really have a thick head!"

"Thanks for realizing my qualities." Laughed Fugeo as they keep diving in.

They passed various differently clothed Soras and smaller platforms that shows memories of him.

Then they land on the platform but... they found it suddenly covered in darkness. They looked around and Riku asked, "This absyss... Are we really Sora's dream?"

"Well... I guess we are since he was the only sleeping guy in this whole place," told Fugoe and Riku nods to this statement. Suddenly a figure raised from the darkness. It was covered in armour and they could see the symbol of the nightmares on the helm. It held a black Keyblade, designed after Sora's Keyblade.

"What?" asked Riku and Fugeo growls, "Seems to be the nightmare in our friends place!"

"Let us handle this one before waking Sora up!" told Riku and got in battle position like the dragon.

Riku and the amour are storming towards and clashed their keyblades a few times before the silver haired boy jumped back and Fugeo jumps in and slashed at the armor a few times.

However he was surprised as the armor suddenly blocked and slashed him a few times. Then it countered Riku's attacks and with incredible speed Riku was suddenly slashed a few times as well. Then it disappeared and Riku looked around while Fugeo took off to have an overview but suddenly he was crashed into the ground by the armour which reappeared above him. Then suddenly the place turned white and the armor turned into a liquid which sprays around. Fugeo and Riku were hit but soon they got close enough that Fugeo could grab Riku and took far enough into the air that the liquid could not reach them.

It turned back into solid form and while Fugeo let go of Riku, the Keybearer shot a few dark fire balls at the opponent which were mixed with a few of Fugeo's own fire balls. The armour stumbled by the hit and was now bombarded with attacks from Fugeo and Riku before countering again.

The clash between the armour and the two other fighters keeps on. Suddenly the armour began to shoot thunderbolts at them and then Fugeo was hit by a thrown Keyblade before Riku was hit by the returning of the same. The armour turns into liquid again and keeps Riku and Fugeo separated however they managed to avoid any hits now and as it turns into solid form they hit it again with a combinated attack and they saw it tried to start the last round. Fugeo and Riku were also ready.

They start the link style and Riku felt this sensation with Fugeo this time different. His wings are now larger and the tail end sharper... and the second weapon was not anymore a weapon made of fire... It was a Keyblade!

The ring around the handle of the Keyblade are wings and the shaft were with a horned head with two eyes, one with a scar and the head was a flame shot from the dragon head, with a heart in the center. The keychain of the weapon was Fugeo's tail blade. A chuckle came from Riku as he realized what the name of this weapons was: Burning heart. Riku and the armour clashed together again and exchanged blows but Riku was now slowly overpowering it and the two Keblades formed Fugeo's tail blade, this time burning brightly and slashed through the armour, cracking it.

Fugeo defused with Riku and they watched how the armour broke apart, revealing Sora underneath it. The two gasped at the sight of the brown haired boy and tried to prevent that he was sucked into the darkness. However the platform was the same again. They looked at the ground and Riku noticed that Sora's Keyblade was still in place. He took it and a Keyhole appears on the ground, telling, "I'll find you Sora!"

Using the Keyblade on the hole everything shines brightly and they got blinded.

However... as Fugeo opened his eyes he was back by the tower of Yen Sid. He knew that Riku had to finish the last part of waking Sora alone... but was glad that he could help the Keybearer.

"Welcome back," told Master Yen Sid. "It was very foolish of you to follow Riku into the sleeping world of Sora."

"I am sorry! But I didn't want to leave my friend alone... and I don't know how I managed to do that."

Yen Sid nods by his words and told, "Your heart has connections strong enough that it allows things that even for Keybearers are difficult to achieve... but in difference to them you cannot control it. Let's wait until Riku and Sora have returned safely until we continue out talk."

Fugeo nods and bows, waiting patiently. He saw that Sora was beginning to move and slowly wakes up.

"Where... am I?" asked Sora. Suddenly he was embraced by Goofy and Donald. "You're awake!" they exclaimed and Sora laughed, "Donald! Goofy! I am glad that I am back! Where is Riku?"

"Gosh! He seems to be still inside you!" told Goofy and Yen Sid nods. "Indeed... he hasn't returned yet..."

"But I am sure that he will be back soon!" told Fugeo and Sora cheered, "Fugeo! I am glad that you are alright!"

"Same to you Sora!" told Fugeo and suddenly Sora told, "Let us have a tea party until Riku is back!"

"How can he think of that right now?" wondered Fugeo and Axel/Lea shrugged. "I guess that is in his nature!"

Quickly a table was placed, tea and cake made and Sora even requested for Fugeo a large one.

While Fugeo tastes the cake he heard from Sora, "Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!"

Then Sora noticed something behind him and turns around, taking off an odd pair of red glasses with red nose and beard and a red party head. "Riku..."

"You're safe Riku!" called Sora and hugs the silver haired boy and Riku replied, "Wait, haven't we got this backwards?"

"I would say he just do what he always do: Doing things in his own way!" laughed Fugeo and Riku chuckles. "You seem to know Sora a bit too well now! And why are you having a tea party?"

Instead of a regular answer, Sora just hugs him again and called, "You're safe, RIku!"

"Ah, never mind..." replied Riku and put a hand on his head and continues, "You okay? Feeling all right?"

"If he can start a tea party on his own then he must be fine," Fugeo threw in and everybody chuckles while Sora answered, "I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear yours and Fugeo's voice the whole time. Thanks you two! Thanks, everybody!"

"You're welcome!" told the fire dragon.

Sora looked up at Yen Sid, "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?"

"You performed truly admirably, both of you." Replied Yen Sid. The two keybearers jumped up and went in front of Yen Sid's table while the old master sat down on his chair. Then he began to tell, "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea and Fugeo, whose actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

"Way to go, Riku!" called Sora, jumping at Riku and Fugeo nods. "Congratulations my friend!"

"Y-Yeah?" wondered Riku while Sora told, "I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!"

"Gee, Sora, you're kind acting like it's you that passed." Told Goofy and Fugeo countered the dog, "I remember how others reacted as I became Fire Guardian."

"But because they were probably cheering on you! But I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Replied Donald and Sora called_,_ "Hey."

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" asked Riku and Sora nods. Mickey came closer and told, "Congratulations, Riku!"

"Thanks Mickey!" replied Riku and they shook their hands. "I owe it to my friends."

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Told Axel/Lea, causing Sora to ask, "What? You wanna be a Keyblade master?"

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Was the answer of the red haired boy. Riku and Sora exclaimed, "YOU!?"

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidience." Told Axel/Lea unamused. Fugeo tilts his head. "Can somebody tell me why it is absurd that he would like to learn that?"

"You know. I was gonna come swooping in, Keybalde in hand!" told Axel/Lea ignoring Fugeo's question. "But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something."

Then suddenly a chakram with a flame and Keychain attached on it causing everybody to call in surprise, "WHOA!"

"Well... congratulations for the Keyblade" told Fugeo and suddenly Riku asked, "Master Yen Sid... inside of Sora's dream... something weird happened. As I used a technique where Fugeo and I fuse together... and a second Keyblade appeared in my hand that resembles Fugeo a lot."

"It was apparently one of the effects of him being a burning heart," assumes Yen Sid.

"What is the Burning Heart?" asked Sora confused and Yen Sid began, "The Burning Heart is somebody, who has an unique heart. In this heart, light and darkness has harmony and a strong emotion set it on fire. Which emotion cause the fire and how the harmony is reached is depending on the individual... but still a very rare case. I thought it was only a myth but Fugeo has proven that I was wrong."

"One of the Organization members said something about his heart having been broken apart but it should be impossible," told Mickey. "We know from Ven how this would have ended."

Yen Sid thinks about this. "I am not sure... nobody knows which powers a Burning Heart possesses but what is clear is that he cannot control them by his own will.. they react to his own feelings."

Fugeo looked down and seems to think about something. Sora noticed it and asked, "Fugeo? Are you ok?"

"I think..." began Fugeo, "I think I can remember what happened..."


	19. The End

Darkness… this was all that surrounds Fugeo as his world falls into the darkness self after the Heartless got to the Keyhole… however he didn't notice anything because of being knocked out after hitting a rock.

During the pulling of the dark vortex in the air, his body slowly rose and flew at the vortex while the world still falls apart from the dark events.

Suddenly Fugeo's body went on fire, disappearing and only leaving his heart behind. A heartless tried to get it but got burned by the surrounding flames. The heart split itself into two crystals. One surrounded by rings of darkness and the other by rings of light. Then two voices came up. "I am the darkness and the body."

"I am the light and the soul." Told another voice while the first went on, "The darkness goes after the darkness…"

"The light stays behind to protect from the darkness," agreed with second voice and the two crystals went into different directions.

One flew away from the falling world and darkness surrounds it, forming a body that resembles on a grayish version of Fugeo while the other crystal went into the core of the world, surrounded by the souls of the ancestors.

The crystal with the light channeled the energy of the ancestors and used it to stop the world from falling deeper into the darkness. However there were not enough power to bring this world back into its original form.

Suddenly a purple light began to spread over the world, forming a shield around it, a shield with spikes which protects this world from the darkness but also put this world into a sleeping state… trapping it into a dream that will never end.

The Darkness of Fugeo made it out in time and began its self given quest. A quest to find and stop the cause of this darkness.

Fugeo's light went on holding the world in protection with the ancestors while the purple light, Spyro's power, holds the world in this sleeping state. However, over the years, Fugeo and the ancestor began to weaken and could no longer hold the other from of darkness back… the nightmares began to invade this world.

Over the years Fugeo's light and soul were starting to give into the dreams like many of the other beings of his world already did. However… one day Dreameaters came towards him… they were different colored then the nightmares he encountered before and they held a respectable distance to him.

In the meanwhile Fugeo's darkness and body went to many worlds and fought endless waves of heartless but the only thing it managed to reach was to slow down the waves of Heartless slightly during the inability to destroy the heartless for good. At least a few more inhabitants managed to either escape or survive the destruction of the worlds.

Years later he saw a boy with brown hair and a key formed weapon. A weapon that managed to destroy the heartless. Turned on by this sudden appearance of this boy the being fought even more against the heartless, slowing them on some worlds so far down that the boy managed to close off the keyholes of some worlds. Then it saw that the worlds suddenly returned. Over a year the heartless threats were on an acceptable level which brought Fugeo's darkness to a rest for a while. However once this year passed, a new darkness has risen and started to fight more but had more trouble to not get spotted, but it managed. Over the course it began to get home sick and tries to find a way to get back.

It didn't know how but it knew that it only can return home if it reunites with it's light. And one day… it felt how its light began to move to different worlds…

The dream eaters made an offer to Fugeo's light: He becomes a dream eater, forgets about the separation and this meeting, and helps somebody… somebody who will come to wake the sleeping worlds. In return, the Spirits would fight against the darkness in his home world in the best extension they could offer.

Fugeo agrees to the deal and the crystal, containing his light and soul, were transported with the parts to create a Ryu Dragon to Traverse town, hidden in a room that the boy should be able to find…

"And this is just before Sora found my heart part and used the parts that were stored with me to… well… to lead to my rebirth as a Dream Eater…" told Fugeo, ending his tale.

"Gosh! I never thought that you would remember on both, what your light and your darkness witnessed before you got reunited!" told Mickey. "But I had no clue that your darkness has fought against the heartless. I knew in some worlds the waves of heartless were surprisely small and slow but had no idea why!"

"I think it's cool! And Spyro must be really cool if he manages to put your home world to sleep after you and these ancestors stopped the fall into the darkness!" told Sora and Fugeo only chuckles. "Well… from what I hear you must have met him in the sleeping worlds."

"A past version but he must be more cool than I thought of," admits the brown haired boy. Then Fugeo turned to Yen Sid. "Yen Sid… how can I return to my world? I want to be there when everybody wakes up."

"Your world is on the edge to waking up. If you hurry and travel through the sleeping worlds you might be able to arrive just in time." Told Master Yen Sid and Sora told, "Then I will bring him there! I have to do something there and it would be perfect if I accompany Fugeo until he is back to his world!"

"Do ya have to go?" asked Goofy while Sora replied, "Well… I did doze off… I just have some stuff to take care of."

"Are you gonna be okay?" told asked Donald and Sora adds, "Fugeo is with me until he is home! And it won't be long."

"Be careful," told Mickey and Riku adds, "Very careful."

"Right. See you soon." Told Sora and calls his Keyblade, asking Fugeo, "Are you ready?"

"I am Sora!" told Fugeo and turns to his new friends. "It was a nice thing to meet you! I hope I will see you again soon!"

They all nod and said their goodbyes while Sora used his Keyblade to open a portal to the Sleeping Worlds, blinding them.

As the light went out, Sora and Fugeo were gone. Riku nods and told, "I have to go as well. Master Yen Sid wanted that I get somebody."

Mickey nods and said, "I have to check on something. Donald! Goofy! You wait here until Sora is back."

The dog and duck salutes and told, "Yes your Majesty!"

In the meanwhile Sora and Fugeo found themselves in the fifth district of Traverse Town. Fugeo looked around. "I wonder why we ended up here… and why I am a dream eater again?"

"I am glad that this place is still here! Let us go to the first district!" told Sora and began to rush off. Fugeo shook his head and follows him.

They reached the Fountain Plaza and Fugeo stood still in on the sewer in the middle of the plaza. Sora remembered that the dragon stood there before. "Still worried about this? Last time we had no trouble so we won't get any trouble now!"

"Sora… believe me! Once I step down off this thing we might get our trouble on hand!" told Fugeo and Sora countered, "You are just too pessimistic!"

Sighing, Fugeo nods and walks off the sewer. Just as Sora and Fugeo put some distance between the sewer and themselves they hear something and turned around. And they gasped what they saw: A creature with dark blue fur, plaque-stained fangs, and bright red hair. It wears a light blue shirt, which is ripped at the sleeves, dark blue pants worn up to his chest, and dirty white gloves. Several parts of the body and clothing are literally stitched together, and one of it's legs has been replaced with a pegleg.

After it roared at them Fugeo looked at Sora who just shrugged. "Sorry?"

However Fugeo didn't answer, instead he moved away as the creature suddenly began to swing its fist around. Sora was hit by one of the punches. Fugeo went in to intercept but was grabbed in mid air and the creature blew its breath at Fugeo. He felt ill by the stench of the breath and was also blinded, open to the punch that the creature did to crash Fugeo on the ground.

Sora however used the opening to shoot a baloonga at the creature, followed by a Flame Barrage at it. He roared and runs over to Sora, jumps, and came crashing down in an elbow drop. Sora however managed to dogde and the creature got its butt burned by Fugeo's fire breath. It jumps by it a few times before roaring again and began to swing its fist around again, closing in pretty fast. Fugeo and Sora were both hit and flew at opposite walls. While Fugeo groaned Sora got up and shoots the next barrage of fire balls. The creature roared and jumps at Sora while Fugeo still tried to recover from the hit.

Then Sora managed to unleash a barrage of Keyblade swings on the creature but it grabbed him. However before Sora got seriously hurt it let go of him due to the fact that Fugeo bit its butt. Roaring, it suddenly threw its fist up and thunderbolts flew down and the two friends had trouble to avoid these bolts. It suddenly moves faster and as it punches, they also had to watch out for shockwaves. Then it jumps up on a building and leaps into the air. Fugeo flew up but still got hit by its butt while Sora got lucky to get away and shoot a baloonga. It attacks Sora directly as a reaction and was stopped by Fugeo's fire balls. It charged again its fist but Sora this time was unfortunate enough to get hit this time.

It charges at Sora but Fugeo saved the brown haired boy and they began to unleash their combo attack on it. After the last clash Fugeo began to glow red. Sora went away in safety while the creature looks at the dragon in confusion but suddenly it was thrown back by the burning shockwave that Fugeo unleashed. Then Sora came in and unleashed his strongest attack on the creature. Howling, it retreats into the sewer. Fugeo pants and looks at Sora. "I don't say anything…"

"I got that Fu!" told Sora and they proceed to the first district.

As they reached there, Sora looked around, but soon looks disappointed. Then suddenly he heard a faint sound and spots a dream eater. It jumps at Sora who stumbled back into another Dream eater and more came into the place. He laughs and smiles brightly. "Hey! Thanks. You are the best!"

Fugeo smiles at Sora's happiness. Then a few Dream Eaters approach Fugeo and one told him, "You fulfilled our deal. And we are happy that you managed to reach your goals of this travel."

Fugeo tilts his head and the dream eater continues, "Even though you regained your memory it seems you still missed a few things… cannot be helped…"

"Looks like that!" told Fugeo while another said, "It is time to go home."

Fugeo nods and proceeds to the portal that opened behind these Dream Eaters. Before he could pass throught it he heard a "Stop!"

The dragon turns around and Sora asked, "Are you going home now?"

"Indeed Sora! I'm going back… back to my home… back to my family…" replied nods. "I am sure we will meet again!"

"We will!" told Fugeo. "Take care until we are back together!"

"Got that!" smiles Sora and Fugeo went through the portal. The next thing he knew is that he fell asleep… and as he wakes up he was back home… in his bed together with a sleeping Daimond. For a moment Fugeo wondered if this was only a dream or reality… but one thing is sure: He knows what he should do now… how he should deal with his trouble… and his wishes…


End file.
